Boarders and Babes
by Vix1
Summary: What happens when the cockiest competetors from the West met their Match?... Find out ccAU Finished!
1. Chapter One

Title: Boarders and Babes

Author: Vix (vix_chic@hotmail.com)

Rating: PG13- R (No bad sex scenes like TNCAS but there's cursing)

Disclaimers: I own the story and the characters belong to UPN, WB, etc..

Summary: Each was the best...the badest...well... That was until they met each other.

Category: AU

Author Notes: I know I haven't done this in a while but as I remember I was decent so tell me what ya think! All criticism is welcomed!

Part One:

"Rise and Shine! It's practice time!" Liz said as she jumped on her sisters' beds.

"ARGH!" Isabel cried as she rolled over.

Liz got off of Isabel's bed and ran over to Maria's.

"GET OFF!" Maria cried trying desperately to throw her off.

"Come on and get your asses up!" Liz said as she stood and watched the two lumpish forms on the beds roll over and not budge.

Liz ran over to Maria's stereo and turned it on cranking it all the way up.

"GIMME FUEL GIMME FIRE GIMME EVERYTHING I DESIRE!" The stereo wailed as it gave the two dazed teens a heart attack.

"GIRLS! TURN THAT RACKET OFF!" Yelled their mother.

"Sorry mom!" Liz yelled as she turned around and ran from her sisters who were quickly getting out of their beds.

Isabel and Maria gave up on the chase as Liz sped down the stairs. 

Maria and Isabel looked at each other before turning around and getting dressed.

*

"What the hell is that?" Alex asked popping straight up in bed.

Max opened one eye and looked at him, "The alarm clock."

"Oh," Alex said as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Michael, with out even opening one eye, slammed the alarm clock across the room.

"Thanks." Max and Alex mumbled.

*

"So do you know who you're against Friday?" Isabel asked as she skated along beside her sisters. She let the morning awaken her skin to the fresh breeze as it whipped her long blonde hair around her shoulders barely clad in a red tank top.

"I think East is bringing their people down and entering. At least that's what I heard at school." Maria said as she slowly crept down the street beside Isabel and Liz.

"Does it matter?" Liz asked as they reached the end of the street. She glanced down at the drop off. Dead Man's Dive. They skated it everyday they went to the shop.

"I'm still gonna win." Liz said smiling at them as she took off the other's close behind.

They loved to skate. Each had had a fondness for it for as long as they could remember, but they each had something they loved more.

*

"Morning Girls!" Kyle said as he watched the three girls speed into the garage twirling in line to stop themselves.

"Morning!" Isabel said sitting on a car to take off her roller blades.

"We booked?" Maria asked sitting next to Liz on the workbench.

"Almost." Kyle said reviewing the appointment book, "How's my dad? He didn't come home…"

"No parent talk or I'm gonna puke!" Liz said shuddering at the thought of his father and their mom together.

"I feel you!" Maria said jumping up and walking to the fire red motorcycle in the corner.

"Morning baby." Maria cooed to her bike.

"I wish I got a greeting like that." Kyle smirked.

"Jealous Bro?" Maria asked as she lovingly running her hands over her most adored possession.

It was a deep yet lively crimson with flames flickering like molten lava in the sun. Across the side 'Bitch on Wheels' was wrote in old English letters.

*

"Do we gotta get up?" Max whined as he rolled over covering his eyes from the noontime sun.

"Man," Alex said throwing a pillow at his brother, "Who lied to you?"

"We gotta practice." Michael said throwing the pillow back at Alex.

"Screw that." Max said pushing himself up and looking at Michael, "No one can take me as it is."

Suddenly he was bombarded with pillows from each side.

"I was just playin'!" Max said as his brothers laughed at him.

*

"It's about time you three crawled your asses out-a bed." Tess said as they slowly walked down the stairs leading to the garage.

"Bite me." Michael said smirking as he plopped down on the worktable.

"Besides today's just practice we don't actually have to work or anything." Max said scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Mom and Dad called." Tess said her expression serious.

"And?" Alex asked picking through the Doritos bag in his hand for the cheesiest chips.

"Let me guess." Michael said before Tess could answer, "Some business has come up and they'll be longer than expected. Right?" 

"Bingo." Tess said frowning.

"That'll be what? Three months now?" Max asked.

"And counting." Alex said chomping loudly.

Silence fell over the four siblings.

*

"Later guys!" Liz called as she grabbed her board and headed outside. As soon as she got far enough down the sidewalk she started to do the best thing in the world. The only thing that made her happy and set her free. She skate boarded down to the ramps they would be racing on.

She scanned the site. Liz kicked her board up and sat down on a bench studying the new competition from East.

She watched one guy pull some simple twists on the warm up ramps.

As he rolled away from them she boarded over kicking up her board beside him.

"Nice title." She said noticing that his helmet said 'Hell on Wheels'.

"Nice title." Max patronized Liz as he slowly boarded around her.

Liz looked down at the bottom of her board and smiled, 'Bitch on Wheels'.

Out of spit she struck her foot down on his board causing him to pitch forward.

There was only one flaw in her prank. He fell on her.

"Get off!" Liz said pushing against his chest. She took a mental note of the hardened muscles under her hands.

"Your fault." Max grumbled, as he obliged her request.

"Bite me Boarder Boy." Liz quipped getting on her board and jetting away.

"Anytime you want." Max uttered under his breath as he pushed off in the opposite direction.

*

"Yeah dad. We understand. We'll be home around twelve." Kyle said into the phone as he leaned against a dirty workbench, "We took care of everything. It's FRIDAY! Please? Please? Come on. Dad I don't need to hear that you know. Thank you. Love you too."

"So?" Liz asked as she twisted her greasy grubby top in her hands.

They had been working all day. All four were covered from head to toe in grease and oil from the auto mechanic's shop Kyle's dad owned.

"We have to be home by twelve." Kyle said before taking a deep breath, "And he said that we should stay here tonight."

The other three looked disgusted as they attempted to rid their minds of why he would want them out of their house… alone with their mother… mental shudder.

"All right. I'll go first." Isabel said as she bounded down stairs to the basement showers where they always bathed after a hard day so as to not clog the house pipes with loads of oil.

*

"You're gonna wax that car to death." Liz said as she polished the sides of her board.

"I like when it shines. It intimidates the other feeble competitors." Isabel said an evil smile on her cherry lips as she rubbed her hands down the hood of her car the crimson paint flaring against her skin. There were flames coming from the back forward just as Maria had on her bike. The message, 'Bitch on Wheels' stood the same only it was located in a different place. On the back of the car across the mirror in old English text, just as her sisters' written, was where it was located. It was bold and proud, it matched the sisters perfectly.

"For some odd reason I am very glad that I am not competing against any of you." Kyle said as he tinkered with Maria's motorcycle.

"I told you that everything is in line already! I know my bike inside and out." Maria huffed next to him making sure that no adjustments were made.

"I'm 'bout to go get ready." Liz said fingering her belly button ring as she walked down the basement stairs.

"Nervous?" Isabel called down to her little sister.

"Not at all." Liz said stepping into the shower.

She was the last to get ready. As usual. 

It never took her as long as it took her sisters or even her almost brother. She quickly scrubbed down and rinsed off before getting out and toweling off.

She slipped on a guy's small wife beater and a pair of baggy red pipes. She hooked her wallet to a chain and put it in her back pocket.

She gazed at the small mirror in their little room. She twirled her tongue ring around in her mouth before putting her hair into a pony and going back upstairs. Tonight she was gonna blow their minds.

"Why can't you wear baggy shirts like the rest of the boarders?" Kyle asked scowling at Liz's lack of a top.

"Cuz' this is my style. Gotta problem with it? I could surely adjust your point of view." Liz said staring at him menacingly. She hated being told how to dress.

"Geez. Breathe man. I just don't want guys gawking at you." Kyle said holding up his hands in defense.

"Jealous?" Isabel asked putting her hands on her hips. She too wore baggy pipes and a small top. Only her top was fire red and tied in the back and around her neck.

Maria too wore something similar. She wore tight pants as to cut down on the wind resistance when she rode. Her top was a bright ruby halter. Exposing her back and shoulders. Not to mention a nice section of midriff. 

Liz was the only one who ever got criticized for her wardrobe because Isabel was the oldest and Maria was the middle child. She was the baby. And that came with a lot of limitations.

"Yo, we ready or what?" Isabel asked as she opened the door to her car and slid in. The car door glistened with the movement. Yeah Isabel was intimidating and had a car to match.

Liz smirked at her sister before slipping into Kyle's mustang.

Maria kick started her bike and led the way to the tracks.

*


	2. Chapter Two

****

Part Two

"Girls don't board!" A guy came up to Liz and protested her being there.

"And guys don't think! Am I holding that against you?" Liz asked cocking her head to the side before turning to walk off.

"I said girls don't board." The guy hollered as he hurried after her.

"Funny Jack, something tells me she could take your ass." Max said boarding up to them.

"Max this chick thinks she can board." Jack said laughing slightly.

Liz turned around and punched him. No one laughed at her.

Jack grabbed his eyes and went to grab her. One thing got in his way. Max.

It had taken Max slightly aback when she had laid into Jack but he now was very amused by Liz's actions and angered by the guy's actions.

"Why don't you go have your boys take a look at that?" Max said squeezing Jack's arm to the point of amputation.

"What ever. West lover." Jack scoffed as he skated away.

Liz turned around and walked towards her group. Her cerise board in her hand and her matching helmet in the other.

"You're welcome!" Max yelled after her shaking his head making his raven hair toss around, and his eyebrow ring glint in the lights. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and stuck his tongue ring in and out of his mouth. Chicks…

*

"Nice right hook." Maria said appreciatively as Liz walked up to her.

"Taught by the best." Liz said smiling slyly.

"Damn right." Isabel said as she lay back on the hood of her car.

"They going by titles or sponsors?" Kyle asked as he stepped out from his mustang.

"Sponsors." Liz pouted as she put her board down and sat on it.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed over the crowd. The man on the makeshift stage began to speak, "As you all know East and West are here tonight."

Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Isabel screamed when he mentioned West as others from the appropriate division did as well.

"So to keep things fair I'm gonna need the East and the West Bookies up at the front." 

"Later Kyle!" Liz said as he strode towards the stage in his baggy red pipes and white wife beater. He and Liz always had similar tastes.

As he made his way on stage another person did the same on his left, his opposite side.

"Yu guys got five minutes till betting starts and an hour to take the bets that are made." The guy said to them both before turning towards the Mic, "All bets begin in five minutes!"

"Tess." 

"Kyle." Kyle said introducing himself.

"So," Tess said scratching her head, "How you want to do this?"

"We got a couple of options, by sides, alphabetical, or by event." Kyle said thinking of all their choices.

"Event." They said in unison both knowing from experience that sides would cause fights and alphabetical would be too hard for a crowd this size.

"I'll take boarding, and cycling." Kyle offered.

"I'll take boarding, and racing." Tess said smiling.

"I got boarding." Kyle said glaring at her.

"I can handle it." Tess said her smile becoming tight.

"Listen Blondie I said I got it." Kyle said crossing his arms across his chest.

Tess glared at him the smile gone. No one messed with her. She was 'Hell on Wheels' and on guys.

*

"They look happy." Maria smirked as they watched Kyle and the blonde girl yell at each other with out sound.

"As per usual." Liz said sarcastically.

"You gonna go watch your competition?" Isabel asked as they announced the pre-boarding skaters.

"Nah. I got this." Liz said as she smiled.

"Whatever you say." Isabel said grinning down at her youngest sister.

"We got an hour wanna go check out the show?" Maria asked sliding off of her bike.

"Sure." Isabel and Liz said together.

"YO! LAURIE!" Maria called over one of the on hand auto mechanics.

"Yeah babe?" Laurie asked wiping her hands clean.

"You watch our rides?" Isabel asked looking warily at the girl.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Maria, Isabel, and Liz, board in hand, walked towards the other side.

Isabel and Maria wouldn't trust their bike or car to anybody but Kyle. The only reason they let Laurie watch them was because it was too hard to drive over and drive back and they both knew that she had a deep love for the machines.

"Wanna start here and work our way back? "Liz asked as they came up on the first set of riders talking as they rechecked their autos.

Maria nodded her head in the affirmative, as she looked the bikes over meticulously. This was her trade after all.

They slowly moved through the line-ups checking out all the bikes and cars. Maria and Isabel lived for this.

"Oh My God." Maria said looking at an exact replica of her bike only in black with blue flames and a different motto on the side, 'Hell on Wheels'.

"She's gorgeous." Maria said a puddle of drool practically forming at her feet.

"Girl you get too caught up in bikes." Isabel said shaking her head.

She caught a glimpse of something black and beautiful. A few paces away sat a car that matched the bike perfectly.

Isabel slowly sauntered towards it her eyes popping out of their sockets.

"She's my favorite." Alex said walking up behind her.

"I can see why." Isabel said not even embarrassed about being caught staring.

She slowly made her way around the car before spotting the slogan on the back window, 'Hell on Wheels'.

"Hell on Wheels?" She asked.

"You'll see when the race start." Alex said.

"Afraid I won't." Isabel said as she ran her hand parallel to the car careful not to touch it. Her voice and eyes took on a hard glint. Race mode… dangerous if ever.

"Why is that?" Alex asked watching her appreciation.

"I'll be too far ahead of you." She said as she smiled at him before walking back to her sisters.

She found Maria talking to a guy she supposed was the owner of the bike. Their competition.

"She your baby?" Maria asked as the guy walked over and caught her attention.

"Yeah." Michael said curtly.

"She's magnificent." Maria said smiling wildly at the bike.

"I know. Please get away from her." Michael said gruffly as he made sure there were no fingerprints on his baby.

"It's a pity she's not kept better." Maria said now critiquing the owner.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked his head and eyebrows skyrocketing.

"I mean she's been so neglected." Maria reached her hand forward to caress the spotless body.

Michael's hand snapped out and grabbed hers none too softly, "Don't. Touch. Her."

Max took that time to skate up to the group.

"You." Liz said with clear disdain.

"It's Superwoman." Max said with a cocky grin as he popped his board into his hand.

"Bite me." Liz growled.

"Is that an offer?" Max asked his tongue ring going from side to side.

"Can ya feel the love?" Alex asked sarcastically after an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh yeah." Max said still smirking.

"We need to get ready. You little girls should run along." Michael said looking straight at Maria.

"Listen here, LITTLE BOY," Maria said her teeth showing, "When you get the chance, come down to our station and see what a bike's supposed to look like."

"If I'm such a little boy why don't you get on you knees and blow me up?" Michael asked sneering at her.

"Cuz' I'm afraid nothing short of the Hubbell Space Station could find the damn thing." Maria retorted as she turned, Liz and Isabel behind her, and left.

"Something tells me we didn't make the best impression." Alex said as he stripped his baggy Likin Park shirt off to reveal a thin baggy black shirt with the arms ripped off.

Around his rather defined right bicep coiled a black dragon with blue fire wrapping around it. It's silver eyes and teeth glinted as he moved.

He watched as the bets started to slow down on the stage and the gamblers thinned out.

"Max you sure your ready?" Alex asked looked at his brother.

"Positive." Max said looking calmly over the crowd of people. 

"Sure." Michael and Alex said under their breath knowing their brother all to well.

*

"The Boarding will begin in ten minutes everybody to the…" The Speaker came on over the PA system.

"I'll go watch till my turn then send some one to get you." Liz said as she walked towards the gathering crowd quickly maneuvering herself to the front of the crowd.

"Superwoman." Max said formally as a body appeared next to him.

"Boarder Boy." Liz said back with a glare.

They looked at each other for a moment. Max grinning and Liz giving him a more or less twisted smile.

"First up from the East, sponsored by Artall Studio's, Frank Harrison." The announcer introduced the first boarder.

Max and Liz broke eye contact to watch the guy do his thing. Half way up the ramp he missed his jump and tumbled down the side of the ramp. Total Slam.

Liz and Max both grimaced as they heard the bone in his arm snap at the impossible way he landed on it. 

"It's all right Frank! Good try!" Max called over the crowd to a fellow East boarder.

"When do you go on?" Max asked after the next boarder had been introduced.

In response Liz looked over at him and stuck her tongue ring out while rolling her eyes.

Max smiled and turned back to the ramp.

He leaned down a little to talk to her but didn't face her, "You know I have a vibrating tongue ring…"

He straightened up and kept smirking when he heard her cough to clear her throat.

"I'm sponsored by Whitman's Garage." Max offered.

Liz looked up at him and just turned and left.

*

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Isabel asked as she propped herself up on the hood of her car.

"Making sure you two are ready to go on." Liz said smiling.

"Yeah, uh huh." Isabel said laughing at her sister.

"Sure." Maria said shaking her head making the fire red tips glisten in her otherwise short blonde hair.

"So where's Kyle?" Liz asked searching for her almost brother.

"He was here a minute ago then he started to talk to himself about some blond bookie and he left." Isabel said leaning back all the way.

Suddenly Max, Michael, and Alex strode up to the girls.

"Are you following me?" Liz asked glaring at Max.

"Only in the literal sense." Max smiled at her.

"She **is** a beauty." Michael said looking at the bike Maria was sitting on. His eyes widened at the bright colors and sleek frame.

"She's treated very well. Put her together myself." Maria said running a loving hand down her bike's body.

"Too bad, she probably runs like shit." He said watching the glint in her eyes.

"Come again?" Maria asked glaring at him.

Michael gulped inaudibly, surprised the blue tips of his hair weren't on fire from her intense scowl, "I mean she's a girl's bike, and you put her together. She's probably runs as well as a two legged dog."

"Depends, how well do you run? You have two legs and you're definitely a dog…" Maria said her lips in a tight sardonic smile.

Michael stayed silent as Alex and Max bite back a smile.

"My bike against yours anytime. I could wipe the floor with you." Michael said menacingly.

Maria looked him square in the eyes and then laughed. The other two girls joining in.

"Will see come the races." Maria said her smile firmly in place.

"Yeah we will." Michael said as he turned to leave.

"Later Superwoman." Max said smiling sexily at Liz.

"I'm so gonna deck you." Liz yelled after him.

Alex looked from the car to the girl lying on top of it, "So what kind of engine you sporting?"

"ALEX!" Michael screamed at his brother.

"OK, bye-bye." He said as he turned and quickly tailed after his brothers.

He turned around to look at the three of them; his eyes resting on Isabel who was watching him in amusement, "Hey, Princess." Alex said nodding his head at Isabel, "When I'm in front of you during the races, don't let my dust bother you."

*

"You miscounted." Kyle said pointing at the notebook in Tess' hands as he looked over her shoulder.

"For the last time I didn't not miscount the damn thing!" Tess screamed as she whirled around to yell at him.

"Listen you said you could handle this and I let you do this and then you screw up…" Kyle started to grab for the book.

"No!" Tess said as her hand darted out and smacked his away.

"Need some help?" Michael asked as he came up behind his little sister and stared at Kyle with threatening eyes.

"No. The West's bookie and me are just figuring out the numbers. Besides I could take care of him." Tess said smiling at her brothers.

"Listen I know there's a lot more than 34 people betting on Liz. I counted myself as they came up." Kyle protested ignoring her comment.

"Who is Liz?" Tess asked looking at her list.

"Valenti's Auto Repairs." Kyle said pointing to the name on her list.

"She a boarder?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said absently.

"She any good?" Max asked curious about his competition.

"You could say that. Why you so interested?" Kyle asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Max, rather than admit he was scared an East would beat him, settled for lying, "Most girls aren't that good."

"Well don't let her hear you say that or she'll deck you." Kyle said smiling at the thought; he had taught his little sister well… his almost little sister anyway.

"What's her title?" Max asked his eyes wide.

"Bitch on Wheels." Tess said reading the side of her Sponsor's name.

Max laughed out loud before he set his board down and skated away.

Kyle glared after him not trusting him one bit.

"She had 34… I'm telling you…" Tess said looking at the writing that had been smudged slightly, "Uh… make that 84." 

"THANK YOU!" Kyle yelled in victory throwing his arms up.

Michael and Alex looked at him warily as Tess snickered at him. 

*


	3. Chapter Three

*

Part Three

"Liz?" Max asked as he followed the girl to the front of the crowd. Both were clutching their boards.

"What's it to you?" She asked not turning her head.

"Just wanted to know Superwoman's secret identity." He said stopping beside her near the vert.

"Listen Boarder Boy, you best back off before you get yourself hurt." Liz said glaring at him as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Isabel, Maria, and Kyle right behind her.

"You ready?" Isabel asked hugging her.

"All ways." Liz smiled gripping her back before moving on to Maria.

"OK Babe," Liz said addressing Kyle, "What's the count?" 

"84." He said smiling at her.

She leaned over and gripped him around the neck.

Max watched as Kyle hugged her back smiling brightly, so this was Superwoman's sidekick?

"Go kick some boarder butt." Maria cried after her as they heard the announcer begin her introduction.

Max stood like a statue and watched as she dove down the vert coming up on the other side and doing a full grind.

The trucks on her board almost shot sparks as they ran across the metal edge of the platform.

She dove back down quickly hitting the other edge of the eight foot vert flipping her board mid jump and turned her body around hitting the deck of the board as she came back down.

As she went up the other side now with only a minute left she Flipped off her board completely doing a roll over before coming back down.

Max stood amazed… She had taken his trick.

She skid down the metal siding on the other side before turning her board over completely and skating back down. She came up on the other side and grabbed it with her hand her body completely vertical, a flawless hand plant.

She skated up the other side and jumped back on the platform next to the announcer, her time over.

She smiled as she looked at her score 97!

"I'm not sure our next contestant can top that but from the East it's Maxwell Whitman from Whitman's Mechanics!"

Alex, Michael, and Tess started to cheer wildly along with the rest of East.

Max took a deep breath, flashing the crowd a presumptuous grin. He plunged straight down as he came to the brim he started off with a hand plant. Big start… bigger finish.

As he went to the next side he did a 360, landing perfectly. The next up he gave himself a little break by doing an axle stall on the coping.

Big finish time. 

Max skated up the side and got great air as he flipped over the entire loop and landed perfectly on the Coping grinding a little before stepping off with his board.

He smiled at the judges as he saw his score flash across his eyes. 97… … Damn!

*

Max walked towards their station as he reached the station he found Alex and Michael casually propped up against their vehicles.

Max stripped his shirt off and tossed it into Alex's car, the Roswell night heat getting to him.

"For your safety I'd remove that sweaty shirt from my car." Alex said glaring at Max.

Max smiled.

"Now." Alex said calmly. 

Max gulped… not a good idea to piss Alex off when he's in race mode.

Max reached inside and grabbed his shirt. Tossing it on the table near the car used for tools in case something had to be fixed.

Tess slowly crept up behind her brothers, more specifically Max. As she got right behind him she uncapped a large gallon jug and raised it as high as she could. It was just barely above his head. She tipped it quickly and Max yelped in surprise.

His face held his look of surprise for a few moments as his brain registered what was going on. Turning quickly he took what was left of the jug and chased Tess down.

He chased her halfway across the place. Weaving threw people. Forgetting he was half dressed and solely focusing on catching his dear little sister.

As he finally got her cornered by some people who wouldn't move he raised the jug and began to pour the rest over her. She reached up and made his hands move the jug so it was no longer pouring on her but on the person next to her… a dark haired person who yelled in surprise and whirled around.

Max and Tess simultaneously dropped the jug and backed away. That was not a good look… that was a look of death firmly set upon the brunet's face.

"I'm so gonna hurt you." Liz smiled as she moved towards Max completely ignoring Tess' presence… which at that moment didn't bother Tess one bit.

"Superwoman scared of a little water… it's not like you melted or anything." Max said smiling at her.

Liz's hand struck out to hit him but only connected with a hand … a large hand that wrapped around her entire hand, his touch wasn't rough but immovable all the same; "You have a great swing."

Feeling his mocking eye on her she seethed pulled her hand back.

As he laughed she took his distracted time and smacked him upside the back of the head.

Max glared back at her.

*

"What happened to you?" Isabel asked as she watched her youngest sister walk towards them in a soaking wife beater and drenched hair.

"Boarder Boy decided I needed a shower." Liz said bitterly as she reached for a ponytail in her pocket.

"You should take the next one with him." Maria suggested as she received a glare from Liz and a laugh from Isabel.

"What? The guy is hot!" Maria said throwing her arms around her wet sister's shoulders from behind and hugging her tight.

"You ready?" Liz asked Isabel as she wrapped her hands around her sister's lower arms.

"I was born ready." Isabel said seriously before she busted out with a grin.

Liz and Maria laughed too as their sister crawled into her car and went to the starting line.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND COMPETERS I BRING YOU THE RACE OF A LIFE TIME! UNDEFEATED EAST CHAMPION- ALEX WHITMAN FROM WHITMAN'S GARAGE… AND FROM THE WEST THE HOTTEST DRIVER I'VE EVER SEEN ISABEL DELUCA FROM VALENTI'S AUTO REPAIRS! ISABEL IS ALSO UNDEFEATED! WE'RE IN FOR QUITE A SHOW!" The announcer boomed over the pa system.

The mob of people on the side street started to scream and all the guy's followed Isabel's car as it pulled to the front. As she stepped out several wolf whistle were sounded.

Liz and Maria walked over to their sister and stood beside her car. They had a few minutes.

Alex got out of his car and smiled over at Isabel, "Good Luck Princess."

Isabel smiled coldly at him, "I won't need it."

"Hey Superwoman!" Max called from his position next to his brother, "Nice boarding."

"I should have won." Liz barked at him as she turned her back to him.

"God look at him!" Maria hissed to both of her sisters, "He is built like an Adonis."

Isabel gazed backwards and took him in. His body was definably defined, and there were water droplets all over him and his hair was tussled, but she still didn't find him attractive, at least not to the point in which he could be called an Adonis, "Too many muscles for me and his ears are huge!"

Liz didn't say a word and Liz didn't need to look back the picture of his phenomenal body was imprinted into her mind.

"All right it's time." Isabel said as she watched the announcer drag a microphone over to the starting point

Liz and Maria hugged her before going straight to the sidelines.

*

"Kick some ass." Michael said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Plan to." Alex said smiling as he leaned against his car.

Tess pushed her way through the crowd to get to her brother, "90."

"Man that's the highest any of us have ever had!" Max said gripping his brother around the shoulders.

"You're on." Tess said as the other racers started to get into their cars. 

Alex smiled and ran his hand from the blue ghost flame on the back of his car all the way to the luminous black door.

As he got inside, before he closed the door, he gave his group his patented two thumbs up.

They smiled at him and went to the sidelines.

*

"RACERS! START YOUR ENGINES." The announcer yelled as the flag girls went to the front.

"On Your Mark!" The announcer said before signaling the flag girls.

There was a whirl of smoke as the five racers took off instantaneously.

Isabel smiled to herself as she felt her car come alive. Racing was life.

And damn she loved to live.

*

Alex planted his hands against the steering wheel as his foot hit the floor, Ready or not, here I come.

Alex's eyes widened as something red went ahead of him…

He looked down at his modified speedometer 178 mph. He watched as his heat went up. He took one hand off the wheel to press his Nitrous oxide release button.

He speed up… he was going over two hundred and necking with her car.

He looked over to the driver and she had a smile on her face… she looked slightly dangerous… to the utmost extent.

As they passed the finish line the crowd went wild!

Isabel slowed down to a stop, Alex a few feet behind her.

As she got out she searched the crowd. A bike speed up to her, "IZZY!" 

Isabel hugged Maria close.

In front of her car another pulled up, a red mustang with Kyle and Liz in it.

"That's my girl!" Kyle cheered as he enveloped them all in a hug.

*

"ALEX!" Tess screamed as she ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around.

Max and Michael came over and patted him on the back smiling.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE UNDEFEATED RACING CHAMPION IS ALEX WHITMAN FROM EAST'S WHITMAN GARAGE."

*

Isabel went silent and the smile slid off her face. She was not happy.

Maria, Liz, and Kyle stopped instantly. What the hell?

Isabel always won. She had never lost a race since she had begun racing.

Isabel clenched her jaw along with her fist. She was ready to put it through someone, anyone. And lucky for her an opportunity presented itself in the most interesting form.

"Isabel… did you, dare I say it, lose?" Tommy Hogan asked as he walked towards them, "I told you chicks had no place in garages or on a race track."

Every West person within hearing range shut up and watched. No one ever taunted a DeLuca… no one.

"Tommy, man I wouldn't do that." Kyle said as he backed up and leaned against his car.

Maria propped herself up on her bike while Liz sat down on the stake board she had brought with her.

Alex, Michael, Tess, and Max; along with the rest of East, stopped doing what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Why not Kyle? Just stating the truth. Poor little Isabel lost!" Tommy said insulting her with pleasure.

Liz not wanting to interfere too much just commented from her current position, "Please TAMMY you're just jealous that a girl beat you. Took your title. You're just a jealous little puss!"

Isabel smiled at her youngest sister. Her eyes not leaving Tommy, or Tammy, on of his _favorite_ nicknames.

"Come here." Isabel said calmly.

Tommy didn't say a word he just looked around like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wouldn't be fair Isabel, you know I can't hit you back." Tommy said trying to cover himself before the beating came.

"Personal decision." Isabel said as she slammed her fist into his face making him double over. She took her time to smash her knee into his head till he was laying on the ground.

She bent down ever so slightly, "Girl or not I can still kick you ass."

She reared back and rammed her boot covered foot into his ribs.

Feeling considerably better she turned around to talk to her friends.

All of West went back to what they were doing, this was not an uncommon occurrence.

East on the other hand just stared with an open mouth as someone, who they assumed was Tommy's friend, dragged him off the track.

"Princess packs a punch." Alex mumbled to himself eyes wide.

*

"Go to the track, we'll meet you there." Alex said as he slapped Michael on the back.

Michael nodded as he slung his leg over his bike and roared off.

Max grabbed his board and got into the front seat. Right in front of Tess.

"You going to put your clothes back on anytime soon? I don't want your dead skin cells all over the place." Alex said as he tuned up his music… Music Tess had put into his CD player.

Metallica vibrated through his system and he glared at his sister in the back seat.

She stopped head banging for a moment and just shrugged at him before going back to what she was doing.

Alex grinned at her and then turned to Max as they both rolled their eyes and drove off.

*

"Ready?" Isabel asked her sister as Maria drummed her fingers on her bike

"I'm so ready to wipe the track with that neon porcupine it's unbelievable." Maria said gritting her teeth as she watched Michael sneer at her a few bikes over, his hand running over his blue tipped spikes.

"OK." Isabel said as she glance at Liz, only to find her baby sister glaring in the same direction as Maria.

Isabel turned to look at the 'Hell on Wheels' boys and she too took to scowling.

*

Alex looked over towards the 'Bitch on Wheels' section then quickly looked away. He liked bantering with the princess but he wasn't willing to die over a wrong look.

"Michael," Max said waving his hand in front of his brother's eyes. 

"What?" Michael snapped.

"If you look at her any harder she'll start to melt." Max said laughing.

"You're one to talk… Superwoman is it?" Michael asked causing Max to instantly shut up.

"Good luck bro." Alex said slapping Michael on the back and backing away.

Max did the same as he and Alex escaped to the side lines.

Max, Tess, and Alex gave Michael thumbs up as the announcer started to speak.

"You took too long." Alex said as he reached down and took the can of orange soda from his sister.

"I know. I really wanted to see him off but I was dying of thirst." Tess said pouting slightly.

"Bring me anything?" Max asked his brown eyes pleading with his baby sister.

"Of course." Tess said as she tossed him a cherry coke.

"I hate cherry coke!" Max said as he popped the top anyway.

"Please you're a guy. You drink anything and eat anything. It doesn't matter." Tess said as she popped the top to her own Cola.

"You bring Michael his victory drink?" Alex asked gazing down at the baggy pants his sister hand stored their drinks in.

"Snapple; Back left pocket." Tess said as she watched the flag girls signal the start of the race.

Alex hollered as he watched his brother speed off on his favorite piece of property.

*

Maria smiled as she turned sharp to the right. She had failed to notice the bike beside her as she almost collided with it.

She whipped her head to the side to see Michael's helmet turn her way, then face the track once more.

Maria smiled deviously to herself as she bent down a little more and geared up for competition. Something she hadn't seen in a while.

*

Michael saw a glint of red near his bike and steered slightly away from the curve to avoid an accident. As he glanced over he could see his stance duplicated and modified to fit her petite frame.

It was time to play.

Michael and Maria sped up to dangerous speeds as they tried to get in front of the each other. They had a twelve-mile track in all. Three Miles left.

Maria was practically lying on top of the bars as she fleft her bike start to pull to the side.

'Come on baby', she chanted in her mind, 'you were made for this.'

As they neared the crowd of people, right where they had started, Michael and Maria veered precariously near each other.

As Michael pulled back Maria dug in. Knowing she shouldn't but the race was in her now. The adrenaline an intoxicating substance in her body.

As she passed the finish line she smiled brightly her cheeks practically hurting from the grin.

She slowed down to a stop and peered behind her. There sat Hell on Wheels who looked rabid, at the least.

Suddenly there were arms around her.

Kyle, Liz, and Isabel had a death grip on her.

"I'll met you back at the house." Maria said as she watched the crowds begin to scatter.

Isabel, Kyle, and Liz nodded as they found their ways through the crowd to their own vehicles.

She leaned against her bike for a minute to let her pulse slow down.

As she glanced up and righted herself she felt his eyes on her. As she turned she caught him scowling at her… he was not pleased.

She didn't care.

"Nice Race." She called out to him, "Is that what wiping the floor with me is?" she taunted him further in spite. 

With that she hopped on her bike and rode off confident in the fact that Michael was still watching her.

*

"Well girls I think we did all right for our selves." Kyle said as he counted out the money in front of him.

"_We_?" Liz asked as she walked into Kyle's room with a tub of ice cream and some spoons, "_We_ didn't race. _We_ didn't board."

"Yes," Kyle said as he grabbed for a spoon, "_We_ didn't take the bets, and _we_ didn't collect the money, and _WE_ didn't correct that little BLONDE BOOKIE, now did _we_?"

"Fair 'nough." Liz said as she plopped down on Kyle's bed leaning her head against his shoulders.

Isabel and Maria looked at each other as they followed their sister's example, "_We_ don't care."

They laughed as Isabel laid down, stretching out, placing her head in Liz's lap and her legs across Maria, who was now beside Liz.

"You OK Iz?" Liz asked as she stroked her hair lightly.

"Fine doll." Isabel as she gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Sucks." Kyle said as he too stroked her hair.

"Big time." Maria agreed as she massaged her sister's legs.

"Want some ice cream?" Liz asked handing her a spoon.

"Yes please." Isabel's eyes lit up.

"So, what was all that between you and Mr. Adonis?" Maria asked as she leaned over to get herself some frozen treat.

"Boarder Boy?" Liz asked laughing at the name.

"Yeah, boarder boy." Isabel said getting more interested.

"Who is boarder boy? " Kyle asked confused and not too happy.

"Besides giving me a shower? Just being an egotistical, overbearing, cocky, no good, wanna get decked, wannabe boarder." Liz said sneering as she bit the spoon she was holding.

"Shower?" Kyle asked as he stared at his almost little sister bewildered, "He gave you a shower?"

"Chill Kyle, he just spilt water all over me." Liz said dismissing him.

"You didn't beat the crap out of him that has to amount to something." Isabel said as she dipped her spoon into the ice cream again.

"I tried." Liz said tilting her head in sincerity.

"Come on there was flirting there." Maria said determined.

"No there wasn't." Liz said quickly.

"LIAR!" Maria said back.

Kyle reached over and grabbed a bottle of coke off his nightstand.

"He has a great bod." Maria said nudging Isabel to help.

"He's a good boarder." Isabel added.

"He's obviously interested." Maria said watching Liz carefully.

"He's got a vibrating tongue ring." Liz added calmly.

Kyle spit out his drink showering the girls in front of him and making them burst in laughter.

"A what?" Kyle asked shoving Isabel to sit up and standing up staring down accusingly at Liz.

"A vibrating tongue ring." Liz said clearly looking Kyle straight in the eyes.

"He's a dead man." Kyle said as he paced back and forth trying to come up with a homicidal plan.

"And how do you know this?" Maria asked her smile becoming even wider.

"He volunteered that information thank you very much." Liz said with a laugh at her sister's enthusiasm of the subject.

"He is definitely interested." Maria repeated her earlier statement.

"He's definitely an East." Liz said, "And besides he's my competition."

"Completive sex is the best." Isabel said smiling as Kyle came to an abrupt stop.

"WHAT!?!" He asked his eyebrows practically leaping of his face.

"What I've heard." Isabel said as she, Maria and Liz included, started to laugh at him.

"You want to know who's a real vibrator?" Maria said ignoring Kyle's glares, "That porcupine boy. And did you see the look on his face when I made him eat my dust?"

"Hell on Wheels Biker?" Kyle asked as he ignored Maria's ignorance.

"Blue dude." Maria said nodding her head.

"Name's Michael Guerin. The Racer on their team is Alex Whitman, and the border is Maxwell Whitman." Kyle said as he brought out a sheet of paper from his pocket double-checking it, "And their bookie is, personal and side wise, is Tess Whitman."

"She wouldn't be the 'blonde bookie' you've bee mumbling about all night would she?" Isabel asked her eye brows quirking up.

"Why whatever do you mean dear sister?" Kyle asked his almost sister.

"Speaking of relations, when is your dad coming home?" Liz asked as she pushed Isabel up and got off the bed.

"Bright and early. We have to start work at like seven." Kyle said going over to the door to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.

Liz walked over to Kyle's dresser and pulled open her own drawer taking out a pair of night pants and a tank top.

Maria and Isabel followed suit and changed while Kyle was washing up for bed.

They pushed Kyle out of the way picked up their own toothbrush and started to get ready for bed.

Kyle went back into his room and stripped to his boxers before crawling into his California king size bed.

"Turn out the lights." He mumbled into his pillow as he heard the three girls exit.

He felt the bed shift as they laid down beside him after Isabel had hit the light switch.

"We really need to talk to dad about cleaning out the your gonna be rooms." Kyle said as he wrapped his arm around the girl next to him.

"He won't." Liz said as she leaned into Kyle's chest. She loved curling up in his arms he made her feel like she was safe and protected. He was her big brother in all the ways that mattered to her.

"Not until he and mom take that big step and get married." Isabel said as she rolled over to face the other three teens.

"And besides I don't want to know they're having sex in the same house." Maria said as she pushed her head farther into the pillow.

"Maria!" The three siblings around her whined.

"I didn't need that image." Isabel complained as she hit her sister with a pillow.

Maria smiled evilly in the dark and pushed Isabel off the bed.

A few second after the thud of Isabel falling Liz spoke up, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Maria said giggling.

"Maria signing her death wish." Isabel huffed as she stood up and grabbed for her pillow, hitting Maria with it.

Maria got up on her knees and went to hit Isabel in the dark but ended up missing and falling on the floor.

Isabel turned on the lights and busted out laughing.

Liz and Kyle sat up to look at her, and they too started to laugh.

"Not funny!" Maria said as she stood up with her pillow and attacked the three of them, hitting Isabel and Liz, and missing Kyle completely.

Kyle laughed loudly at them.

They, in unison turned to Kyle and started to pelt him with the pillows.

*

Michael, Max, Alex and Tess slowly walked up the stairs of the garage to their apartment floor above it.

Alex and Max walked towards the kitchen. Munchies on their mind.

"I'm going up to bed." Michael said as he slumped over to another set of stair that would lead him to the third floor. The teens floor.

"G'night." Alex said through a mouthful of Doritos.

"Good Night." Max said distractedly as he glared at the microwave.

Tess looked at them then at her brooding brother.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door, which he had slammed.

"Go away Tess." Michael practically growled through the door; knowing she would be the only one to follow him.

"Not a chance Bro." Tess said as she forced the door open and turned on the light.

He had not lied to anyone when he had said he was going to bed. He was indeed lying in the bed. His eyes boring perfect little holes in the ceiling as he clenched his jaw and hands in time with one another.

"I don't want to talk." Michael said his gaze not faltering.

"I didn't ask." Tess said as she sat down beside her brother and looked sympathetically at him.

"You didn't have to." He said letting out a long sigh.

"It's OK, you know." Tess said reaching a hand up and running it through his blue spikes, "That she won."

Michael sighed again, "It's not OK. She wasn't supposed to win. I was. I always win. I train hard, I work hard, I ride hard, and I win."

"Well so you've got a little competition, big deal? Everyone has competition." Tess said shrugging as she continued her soothing movements.

"I don't have competition. I don't loose. It's just foreign and it pisses me off." Michael said sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of his bed, next to his baby sister.

"You were the best rider out there to me." Tess said dorkly.

A loud "AW." came from the doorway followed with applause and a few piece of popcorn.

"It's just so sweet." Alex said to Max pretending to wipe a tear away.

Suddenly they ducked as two pillows came flying at their heads.

*

Author's Note:

I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it :) Just wait there's actual candy later... I think- but it'll be way way later. I hope you like this part too and keep those reviews coming.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Part Four

"You're not wearing that!" Kyle began his Saturday morning ritual.

"Yes we are." Maria, Isabel, and Liz chorused as they walked down to the shop clad in clothing that Kyle openly objected to.

Isabel had a deep red halter top bikini and a pair of short bottoms to match where as marina wore a pair of cut of jeans that were small enough to be confused for a pair of bathing bottoms and a sparkling bikini top that matched her red highlighted hair.

Liz was the most conservative of all as her short red board shorts covered her blood red bikini bottoms and a boy's wife beater covered her bikini top. Not to mention a back pack like bag that had straps that went around her board and one that went around her shoulder.

They wore the same thing every Saturday. And Kyle protested every Saturday.

"I don't want you skating around Tommy's territory like that." Kyle barked out as they ignored him and strapped on their roller blades.

"Fine." Liz said as she stood up and skated towards the entrance along with her two sisters.

"Thank you." Kyle said in amazement it was the first time he EVER won anything against his almost sisters.

"We won't skate around Tommy's place." 

With that they were out the door and gone leaving a grumbling Kyle behind them.

*

"What do you mean taking a break? You can't take a break. We have like five hundred cars to do." Tess squealed as she walked outside to the basketball court.

"A break means sitting down and resting." Max said as he rolled his head against the concrete to squint at his sister.

"And the calls have either been taken care of or postponed or canceled. This is the last one today and it's a stumper," Alex explained as he looked up from where he too, was flopped on the ground.

"So we're taking a break." Michael said as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Dad's not going to be happy with all the cancellations." Tess said as she straightened her short black board shorts.

"And we're not happy with dad." Max shot at her angrily.

"Whatever," Tess mumbled, "I just think you're lazy." Tess complained as she looked at the three sprawled out teens.

"We're lazy? You're just going to lounge around at the beach." Alex said as he tapped his fingers against his chest.

"I'm going to be running. Mostly from guys, but running none the less." Tess smirked as her brothers glared steadily at her.

"We hate when you go alone." Max said, knowing his sister would brush off their apprehensions.

"Then come join me." Tess said, "After you finish the car."

With that she turned around and walked off.

"She's the most annoying little sister." Michael said as he watched her for as far as his position would allow.

They laid there for a few moments until Max removed his shirt.

His screams echoed as he vaulted off the ground, Michael and Alex's laughs followed him.

"Shut up." Max cried as he flexed his now scorched back muscles.

Their laughter only increased.

*

"So," Isabel began as she skated beside her two preoccupied sisters, one humming and one listening to her portable CD player, "We going for a run through tonight, or do you think Jim and mom will be home?"

"I think if they don't come home we'll have a new addition to our family. We should probably wait for a good two days before the next run." Maria said breaking her hum.

Isabel nodded her head slightly disappointed. She wanted to get as much practice in as possible. She had to push herself extra hard for the next match. She wasn't about to lose… again.

"Stop." Isabel said as they neared a street sign. 

Liz, rather enthralled with her music and thoughts did nothing of the sort.

Isabel skated up and stopped right in front of her little sister, "Tommy Town." Isabel said motioning behind her.

Liz nodded and turned around to follow her sister's to a new area that they didn't usually go on.

*

"You are aware that if pip squeak comes back and nothing's done she's gonna blow a gasket… right?" Alex asked as he dribbled the ball between his legs, his extremely baggy pants, surprisingly, not getting in the way at all.

"Point?" Michael asked as he reached for the ball, his brother pulling out in the nick of time.

Alex smiled at his brother before straightening up and tossing him the ball. 

Once his hands were free he stripped his Limp Bizkit shirt off, roughing up his unkempt hair as he did so.

Michael turned around and shot the ball it sliding into the chain net.

"Show off." Called Max as he walked outside from the nearby garage with three water bottles in his hand. He took the liberty to 'toss' them at his brother's heads before turning on the stereo and letting his brother's Metallica CD blare from the speakers.

"Hey!" Alex cried out as the bottle hit him in the center of his forehead. His cries were useless, they all knew he would find no sympathy from them.

"Quit whining." Max said as he took a drink of water and sat it down on the fold out chair that was outside, the chair that was currently home to two very sweaty shirts. The only Whitman left in a shirt was Michael, although Alex had a flimsy excuse for a wife beater on.

Michael and Alex took respective sips then passed the bottles to their brother so he could put them out of their way.

Michael started to dribble the ball to the side walk where the street met the road, their boundaries.

"Check." Michael said as he tossed it to the closest boy.

*

"I think we should order the new parts from the new shop in Tucson. I heard nothing but quality comes from there. Kyle thinks I'm nuts." Isabel said as she skated up to the next street waiting for Maria and Liz who were taking their time.

"I agree with Kyle, we should stick with what works." Maria said shrugging as she looked left and right, not knowing where they were.

Liz seemed to notice that they were in unfamiliar territory because she pressed the stop button on her CD player and looked expectantly at them.

Maria shrugged and just started to skate right, eventually they'd come across something familiar.

Instead of turning her player back on just left it tucked into her board shorts and lowered the earphones. 

"What are we talking about?" Liz asked.

Before Isabel could reply Maria stepped in, "A sexy Adonis jumping, sweating, and being half naked."

Isabel and Liz followed her trail of eyesight and got an eye full.

Max was running around his brothers his baggy black pants looking sexier by the minutes as their eyes roamed upward taking in his shirtless body and formed muscles, glistening with sweat. His hair was in lazy, natural, spikes.

Maria whistled low in her throat.

Isabel and Liz both nudged her on each side.

As they slowly skated forward they saw the other two boys. All clad in the same pants. The only true difference in the assembles was the lack of them. Michael was still in a white t-shirt, and Alex in a thin worn-in wife beater.

Sweat rolling off their bodies as they quickly wound around each other trying to get to the goal.

"Evil, self centered, wanna be…" Liz's tirade was cut off by a quiet meow made by her sisters mockingly.

"Shut up." Liz growled glowering at the both of them.

They hissed in return making Liz laugh out loud.

Liz looked over at the boys who were now laughing as Max shot went past the goal and bounced off the side of the garage behind it.

Maria took the initiative and started to skate forward; leaving her sister no other choice than to follow.

*

Michael's head snapped to the side as he saw all sorts of red approach them. He nodded his head at the direction in which the girls were coming causing the other boys to look.

Max watched as they slowly came to a stop in front of them, still on the road.

Alex reached behind himself and turned the stereo off the silence sounding weird after the intensive rock music.

"Superwoman?" Max asked his brazen personality coming through.

"Boarder Boy?" Liz asked coldly her eyes steadied right beside his head.

"Princess." Alex said smiling as he openly looked Isabel from head to toe. 

"What did you call me?" Isabel asked her eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked eyeing Maria skeptically. 

"We were just skaten' and ended up here." Maria said innocently as she looked into the open garage.

"97 Mustang? What engine?" She asked.

This immediately caught Isabel's attention, her anger gone instantly, "Mustang?"

"Down girl." Maria laughed at her as he gestured to the garage.

"Can I take a look?" Isabel asked already walking forward.

"We're fixing it." Alex said walking forward making her stop in her tracks.

"Looks more to me like you're playing hoops." Liz snorted at Maria's bluntness.

"We're taking a break." Max said glaring at Liz's reaction.

She returned the scolding look full force.

"I can fix it." Isabel said instantly.

"Excuse me Princess?" Alex asked his eyebrows quirking up.

"First off- don't call me princess unless you like hospital food, Second I can fix any mustang." Isabel said her eyes wide and fiery.

"Sure you can Princess." Alex smirked. He knew he was playing with fire, but it was fun.

"Isabel." Maria said trying to keep her sister in control, this wasn't their own or even mutual territory.

"I can." Isabel said bringing herself to her full height, and even with the skates on she still wasn't as tall as he was.

"Can we get back to our game?" Michael asked dribbling the ball up to the hoop and pulling a jump shot.

"Your jump shot sucks." Maria said as she grabbed the ball from the ground and started to dribble in.

"Give me the ball." Michael said trying to snatch it from her. She quickly maneuvered away from him and tossed the ball carelessly up into the hoop.

"Negative buddy." Maria smiled as she grabbed the ball again and dribbled out onto the road.

Liz shook her head at her sisters, one having a staring contest, the other having a basketball tournament. She removed her strap from around her shoulder and sat the board down on the ground, sitting on it before turning on the CD player and nodding her head slowly to the beat.

"Whatcha' listening to?" Max asked sitting down next to her.

Liz glanced over at him her eyes hastily skimming over his gleaming bronzed skin that was stretched taunt against rippling muscles.

"Music." She said in a manner that would prevent other people from even considering opening their mouth again.

Max's mouth did open though, it opened to a self satisfied grin.

"Figured it was one of those Blonde tapes," He said his smile widening as he eyes narrowed, "You know, breath in, breath out, breath…"

Liz's hand snapped out to smack him across the face but he caught it early enough that she didn't even make it half way to his face.

"Feisty." Max commented as if he was making scientific observations as she ripped her hand from his.

"Bite me." Liz snarled at him.

He slid his tongue slowly across his teeth in response, his eyes deep with mirth.

"Be careful what you say Superwoman, I just might take you up on that sometime." Max said a chuckle emanating from deep within his throat.

Liz's shoulders squared as she looked him in the eyes, "You lay a hand on me and you'll find a Lorena Bobbit on you hands." 

Although her tactics were usually menacing Max found them nothing of the sort; "You want me too bad to do that. After all if it's not attached it does neither of us any good." 

Liz almost laughed… almost, "First off, it's too damn small to give anyone pleasure. Second it wouldn't be missed by anyone but you."

"You know if you think it's so small why don't you inspect it yourself, at least then your threats would hold substance?" Max said shaking his head as he leaned back on his hands.

"Do you have a fetish for pain?" Liz asked cracking her knuckles.

Max smirked, it was going to be a long conversation.

*

"Want to play?" Maria asked dribbling the ball between her legs as she shifted back and forth away from him.

"For what?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know." Maria said shrugging her shoulders and she continued to switch from one foot to the other.

"A rematch?" Michael asked tilting his head slightly.

"Deal." Maria said as she walked back a little farther, "First to ten going by ones. Check." She threw the ball at his chest decisively.

Michael held it for a second, "Skates off."

"What?" Maria cried.

"To make it even." Michael said not moving.

"You're two feet taller than me, I need some kind of equalizer." Maria said indignantly even those she was already undoing her skates.

As soon as she was done Michael threw it back to her just as hard as she had threw it at him.

*

"I can fix the stupid car." Isabel said exasperated.

"Listen Princess." Alex began again.

Isabel cut him off by gripping his upper arm tightly and dragging him into the unfamiliar work area.

"Tell me what's wrong." She commanded as she took her stance against the car's front.

"You can't just walk in here and force yourself upon our work." Alex said as he wrenched his arm from her grip.

"This isn't about me forcing myself anywhere. This is about you not thinking I can do this because I'm a girl." Isabel said as she closely inspected the engine in front of her.

"I never said it was because you were a girl, hell, it might be because you're a West you don't know." Alex said as he pushed her away from the car, her skates propelling her backwards.

"You might want to refrain from saying things like that." Isabel said as she stopped herself and skated back to the car.

"Listen you just waltzed right into my garage. You're wanting to screw with my cars. I don't think you're in any position to wield power." Alex said crossing his arms defiantly. 

His brothers and he had always had their specialties. Michael's was bikes, Max's smarts; although you couldn't tell right off the bat, and his was cars. 

"Listen, I can fix it." She said again.

"What makes you so sure?" Alex asked.

"I can fix anything." Isabel said almost arrogantly.

Alex chuckled, "Go right ahead Princess, but don't screw it up any more. I don't want to spend any time cleaning up your mess."

"Call me princess again and you'll be cleaning up your blood." Isabel said with an eerie smile as she pushed past him inspecting the car again.

*

"Metallica is so much better than SlipKnot." Liz said her mouth hanging open at the remark he had made.

He snorted at her, "Sure in a parallel universe."

"Have you ever heard Metallica?" Liz asked her eyebrows drawn so tightly together he wasn't sure where one ended and where the other began.

"Of course. I live with two of the biggest Metallica Freaks that have ever graced the earth, but it still pales in comparison to Slip Knot." Max said knowing she would protest.

"You have no taste." Liz said shaking her head in something that resembled pity.

"You're right," Max said taking note of her surprised expression at those words, "I like you after all."

She smacked the back of his head.

"Touchy." He smirked at her.

She reared back her hand again but Max moved causing her to throw her body off balance and the skateboard rolled from underneath her.

She fell over landing in Max's lap.

"Superwoman can't fly?" He asked making sure his breath barely breezed against her cheek and ear.

"Bite me." Liz grumbled forcing herself up quickly.

"I'm warning you Superwoman, be careful with that invitation." Max said standing up beside her, towering her.

"It's not an invitation. Because you will never get close enough to bite me with my consent." Liz spat at him kicking up her board and strapping it up.

"Tell you what," Max said his eyes openly roaming her body, "Give me five minutes with my vibrating tongue ring and then we'll talk about consent."

Liz picked up her board and swung it hitting him in the stomach.

The grip tape grinding against his stomach leaving several visible scratches across his six pack.

Liz looked triumphant as Max pitched forward slightly before his pride took over and he straightened up, "You know, my shackles could certainly curve that violent impulse of yours."

Before she could do anything again he turned around and walked over to the garage, passed Alex and Isabel who were tinkering with the car, and straight up the steps.

*

"What idiot put this engine together?" Isabel asked as she popped her head up.

"The owner loves to tinker with it." Alex said shrugging.

"This is so not compatible. This goes to a 450… this is a 200. Either they suffer from stupidity, denial, or wishful thinking." Isabel said as she took a wrench off from the work bench and reached inside the car to remove it.

"I got it." Alex said as he took the wrench and started to work on it.

"I can do it." Isabel cried indignantly.

"I believe you but I just don't want to split the money with you. I do get paid to do this you know." Alex said brushing her off.

"So do I." Isabel said rolling her eyes and she sat on the work bench beside the car.

Isabel began to wipe her hands on her shorts but stopped, "You gotta rag?"

Alex looked at the work bench… their usual grease rag was no where to be found.

Without hesitation Alex stripped his wife beater off and threw it back to her.

Isabel didn't flinch at the sweaty shirt; Kyle did it all the time.

Isabel looked up and watched Alex adjust his position to get a better look at what he was doing under the hood. His arms were slightly tinged with grease and his large hands were covered in the blackened solution.

His hands rested on either side of the car causing his muscles to go tight in his back, shoulders, and arms.

Isabel's eyes followed a trickle of perspiration down from his dark hair and between his shoulder blades.

She smiled slightly, 'Lean but built.'

Her eyes traced the obvious muscles in his shoulder blades as they gave away to his well-toned arms… decorated arms.

"What's that?" Isabel asked her hand darting out and tugging at his bicep.

Catching Alex off guard he whipped around, "What?" 

"This." Isabel said not letting go but instead pulling him closer to her so she could get a look at it.

"It's a tattoo." Alex said as if she were the one who misunderstood.

"Ya think?" Isabel asked rolling her eyes, "Why a dragon? Is it one of those male ego things?"

"Yeah." Alex said off handily as if he didn't want to explain.

"The colors?" Isabel asked her fingers softly tracing the gleaming silver eyes.

"They're my teams colors." He said again in the same tone as before.

"Hell on wheels." Isabel said smirking.

"Yeah." Alex said pulling his arm away from her touch and leaning back against the car.

Isabel let her eyes take in his front. Her scrutinizing gaze went from his toned broad shoulders to his pecks and his rather impressive six pack to the writing following the dip of his hips that were exposed by his baggy pipe legged pan… writing?

"And that?" Isabel asked her eyes remaining on the new tattoo.

"Nothing." Alex said as he pulled his pants up a little to cover the exposed words.

"If it was nothing why get it permanently stained into your body?" Isabel asked as she crossed her arms.

"It's not actually stained into my skin." Alex said in a technical sort of voice.

Isabel jumped down from the bench her wheels propelling her forward. Alex reached his hands out to steady her but caused them to both almost fall.

"I got it." Isabel said shaking off his hands, which left black marks down her arms.

"Sure you do princess." Alex rolled his eyes at her.

"Why do you call me that?" Isabel asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Because you tend to act like a princess." Alex said his stance much like hers only much more macho.

"You've only met me twice, how the hell would you know if I'm a freakin' Princess or not?" Isabel asked her voice obviously irritated.

"I saw the way your side reacts to you. They bow at your requests, run at your becking call. I saw your poor pit crew. You had them running like chickens with their heads cut off." Alex said shrugging.

"I don't have a pit crew." Isabel said eyeing him, "At least I didn't at the East and West match."

Alex turned around and started to tighten something down on the car.

"So how many times have you seen me race?" Isabel asked her head cocking to the side.

"A few." Alex said acting as though he wasn't too interested in the competition.

"You a fan or something?" Isabel asked smirking at his antics.

"No." Alex said gritting his teeth together, "I check out the competition."

"Sure you do." Isabel said her voice light but taunting.

"I wanna know who's got what and what I'm up against." Alex said turning to face her.

"I can understand that. My team would freak if I went to a West match without having to be there to compete or something." Isabel said. She would never offer this much information, but something told her his team was the same way… 

"My team doesn't know." Alex said tossing the wrench on the bench beside them.

"I figured at much." Isabel said her smile widening slightly.

"They're not going to know either." Alex said looking at her pointedly.

Isabel just smiled at him… a deal forming in her mind…

*

Liz shifted uncomfortably on the sidewalk. 

She wouldn't ask. She wouldn't go inside. She wouldn't… she squirmed a little in her position.. DAMN IT!

"Hey." Liz called interrupting her sister and the spiky blue guys disputing about some foul.

"What?" They both snapped at her.

"Bathroom?" She asked as if they were the ones who were interrupting her.

"Upstairs. Down the hall. Second on the right." Michael said as if she were a preschooler before ignoring her completely and going back to yelling at the girl in front of him.

Liz rolled her eyes and started to trudge towards the garage.

She stopped short when she saw her sister's face. Poor guy… she's gonna mutilate him. She thought as she passed behind the car and to the staircase that Max had entered earlier.

She quickly went up the steps two at a time. As she met the door she considered knocking… she thought better of it and waltzed right in… she was upstairs… down the hall.

She hastily walked down a dim hallway after a few paces she came into a wide light room… Shit.. he didn't mention anything about a room… a living room.

She looked around and found the TV on MTV, but on mute. She finally noticed the faint music in the background, Slipknot… 'Stupid mother fu…'

A string of insults ran through her mind as she picked the first direction and hopped it was right, It was a hallway!

She glanced from side to side counting the doors.

Second one on the right. She turned the knob at her relief and pushed it open following it.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets as Max's body stepped out of the shower.

'Control Control Control' She chanted the mantra in her head as she forced herself to turn around… that's as far as her legs would take her.

"Superwoman, you lost?" Max asked as he grabbed the towel off the rod and wrapped it around his lower extremities.

"Nope." Liz bit out at the nick name she was beginning to hate.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as he grabbed another towel and ran it roughly over his hair before tossing it back on the bathroom counter.

"What's it to you?" Liz asked as she turned around hands on her hips.

She wouldn't let her eyes wander… down the pecks and torso that glistened with water droplets slowly sliding down till they collided with the soft fabric of the towel that was barely covering his… Max's laugh snapped her out of her inspection.

"See something you like?" Max asked cockily.

"I'm not sure what the hell I see." Liz said making a show of rolling her eyes.

Max smiled as he walked towards her the water on his body twinkling like crystals. As he reached her side he leaned down causing his hair to drip, the cold water droplets sprinkling her bare shoulders. He smiled as she shivered a little, "Sure."

Liz felt the lose of warm breath on her neck and whirled around.

Max cocked his eyebrow up his ring now glinting like the sparkle in his eyes. She smiled sweetly as she took as step towards him and then reached her hand out… slamming the door shut on his face.

She stood for a moment before she let her head loll from side to side before walking over to the sink and washing her face off.

*

Max stared at the door… that was unexpected… but not really.

He smirked at the closed door almost as if he thought the girl behind it could actually see him. He retreated to his room and started to dress.

He threw on a pair of black Joe boxers and a pair of baggy black pants outlined in lime green.. He pulled them half way up before he figured out they weren't his. Tess.. argh!

He went over to the closet and half way there feel flat on his face as his legs become bound by the small pants. Grumbling he ripped them off his feet and stood in front of the open closet and found a pair of Lee Pipes that weren't black but dark none the less. He quickly slipped them on.

He flicked the switch off on his CD player and went out the door to find the bathroom still occupied.

"Hey you didn't fall in did you? I hope you can swim better than you fly Superwoman." Max said vexatiously.

The door swung open and Liz stomped outside her face set in anger.

"I take it you did fall in?" Max asked as he gestured to the slightly wet hair above her forehead.

"Listen here little boy." Liz began her hands cemented on her hips.

"I'm not a little boy." Max said straightening up so that he towered over her head, "I could show you some time…"

"I'm too much for you to handle." Liz said biting out her answer.

"I could call rabies control and see if they have some personnel to spare." Max suggested grinning at her animosity.

"Bite me." Liz said glaring at his chocolate eyes.

"Your wish is my command." Max said as he leapt at her.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her tight against his chest his head dipping in for the kiss… but he wasn't going to kiss her first…

He slowly slid his lips across her neck… just cause he wouldn't first didn't mean he wouldn't make her go first…

Liz began to push against him full force almost breaking them apart… then he found it… her collar bone… her hot spot… her demise…

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face up to hers and with out a second thought she crushed her lips to his. She kissed like she boarded, with all she was.

*

"You know you look evil when you do that, right?" Alex asked crossing his arms over his chest making several black streaks stand out on his light skin.

Isabel simply rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you scope out East and I'll take care of West? We could swap info without anyone's panties gettin' in a bunch." Isabel said as she leaned back against the bench behind her.

Alex Looked at her once… twice… he smirked at her red attire and mischievous grin… he was making a deal with the devil.

*

"You are such the sore loser." Maria groaned loudly.

"I just said you were out of bounds when you shot." Michael protested wiping his forehead off.

"I won. Get over it." Maria quipped dribbling the ball between her legs.

There were a few moments of silence before Maria gave in, "Wanna go again?"

Michael smirked at her, "Ten?"

Maria opened her mouth to agree, but her jaw seemed to be on the ground. Michael was stripping. She watched as he pulled his sweat soaked shirt off his well-developed body and over his spiky blue hair, ruffling it slightly.

"Yo, Red?" Michael said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Twenty." Maria said before gulping down some much needed air.

*

Max slowly and deliberately ran his tongue over Liz's, his tongue ring clinking against hers making her giggle… giggle? Superwoman? She was full of surprises today.

Max lifted her off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his bare stomach.

He walked forward until her bottom was resting on the bathroom counter. He unwrapped his arm from her waist and pushed them both upwards letting his hands run through her hair.

He placed one hand behind her head as he leaned into her body even more, his other hand flat against the mirror.

Liz started to kiss down his strong jaw line and to his neck that trembled with both pleasure and strain as he dragged in much needed oxygen.

She slowly made her way to his own collar bone and even further down to his chest.

He dipped his head down and caught the corner of her mouth his lips rubbing over the slightly swollen area.

She involuntarily moaned into his mouth causing him to not only smile against her lips but to laugh also.

He moved his mouth back to her collarbone and she started to dig her nails into his back, "Who knew superwoman had a weakness." 

*

'Weakness… weak…' Liz pushed his body from hers and surprised him.

Max smiled at her and went to kiss her again, but instead she moved out of his grasp.

Max stood fully up looking at her quizzically, "What?"

"I'm not the one with a weakness." Liz said smiling coyly as she slowly slid off the bathroom counter grinding herself against Max.

Max's jaw muscles visibly tightened and jumped.

"Now I want you to do something for me." Liz said wrapping her hand around his neck and bring his ear down to her mouth, "Never touch me again."

Max flinched as she screamed those words into his tender eardrum.

Max was about to scream in protest till a better thought came to mind.

He undid the button on his pants and unzipped them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liz asked her eyes growing wide.

"You know you could do something for me." Max said fully aware he had her attention now.

Liz's eyes went even wider as they followed Max's hands as he slipped off his pants.

"Go away." His voice's volume was nothing compared to hers but his tone was much more hard-edged and intimidating, "Because I'm about to take a shower."

He looked her over once more, "A very cold shower."

With that he marched into the shower, closed the door, and tossed out his boxers next.

Liz's eyes roamed down the blurred entity that was now subjected to the shower.

She need a cold shower… she briefly contemplated joining… but he was her weakness… and she didn't believe in weakness…

*

"You can reach me here most of the time." Isabel said as she jotted down the number onto an old checklist that had been lying around.

"Home number?" Alex asked inspecting the paper before folding it and slipping it into his back pocket.

"Garage number actually." Isabel corrected as she set the pen beside her on the worktable.

"You enjoy your work?" Alex asked as he absent-mindedly ran his hand down the mustang's hood.

"I love it." Isabel said her eyes sparkling slightly, "Don't you?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded in agreement, "Which do you like more: racing the car, or working on the car?"

"Oh," Isabel looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's a tough one."

"Tell me about it." Alex laughed.

"I love my car, but racing," Isabel eyes wandered for a minute, "Definitely racing."

"Is it the competition?" Alex asked cocking his head to one side.

"Not really," Isabel said after a moment, "I like the speed. It gives me a natural rush."

"So you like to move fast?" Alex joked with an innocent smile on his face.

Isabel reached her hand out to hit him, but thought better of it and grabbed the back of his neck yanking his body flush to the table, her legs on either side of him.

"Maybe." Isabel said her attempts to keep a straight face failing.

Alex laughed along with her.

Isabel's face hued with an attractive rose tent. She let her head rest on his shoulder as her mirth shook her body.

After a brief moment the laughing ceased and Isabel removed her head. She backed as far away as she could. Her, now, unoccupied thoughts began to loop, 'East, competition, East, competition' in her mind and she felt guilty for such an innocent act.

"You know they're gonna freak if they find out that we're exchanging information." Alex said taking the hint and backing up slightly so that they weren't touching in any way.

"Turn Coat is the term they're going to use." Isabel said smiling as she leaned back against the wall behind her.

Alex laughed slightly and shook his head, "Max will understand, Tess will be indifferent, and of course Michael will be… volatile."

"Max is the boarder, also known as Border Boy, Tess is the little Blonde Bookie, and Michael must be the blue porcupine." Isabel said counting the people off on her fingers.

"Yeah, basically." Alex said narrowing his eyes at her, "How did you know which was which?"

"The other bookie, West's Bookie, is Kyle. He informed us about our competition." Isabel explained grinning at the thought of Kyle… who would kill them if they knew where they were.

Before Alex could open his mouth to ask something Liz stormed out of the door and across to her sister, "We're leaving now."

Liz continued out of the garage and towards two fighting figures a few yards away.

Alex held out his hands to help her down and instead of shunning him just for spite she allowed him to steady her after she had touched the ground with her skates.

"Princess, one question," Alex said grabbing her arm before she could skate away.

"Yeah?" Isabel asked looking annoyed at the nickname.

"Are you always that violent? Like you were at the race?" Alex asked as he looped his fingers through his back belt loops in a look of indifference.

"Did you not catch our title?" Isabel asked her eyebrows quirking together.

"Point taken." Alex said nodding as they started to make their way out to the others.

Alex squinted against the bright sun as he watched his eldest brother yell at a little red-tipped pixie.

*

"I DIDN'T GO OUT OF BOUNDS!" Michael screamed at Maria for what must have been the thirtieth time.

"You're fat foot was a mile out of bounds for crying out loud!" Maria yelled back as she balanced on her tippy toes to come even a little closer to looking him in the eye.

"Listen Red," Michael began slamming the ball against the wall.

"We're gone." Liz said gripping Maria's skates and throwing them at her sister.

Maria caught them easily and without saying a word sat down and began to put them on.

  
Michael looked at her than the small brunet who was waiting impatiently on her skateboard, "We're not done yet."

"Listen you want a rematch, right?" Maria asked not looking up as she tied her skates and snapped them into place.

"Yeah." Michael said gruffly as she leaned back to look at him, he swallowed harshly as he watched the droplets of sweat cascade down her rising upper chest and slowly meet with the red top.

"You got it. Call Valenti's Auto Repairs, ask for Maria." She said forcing her self up and pitching back on her skates a little.

"What's the number?" Michael asked as Alex came up behind him and handed him his water.

"Look it up." Maria said as she and her sister's skated away and out of sight.


	5. Chapter Five

*

****

Part Five

"Liz!' Isabel yelled at her sister as she skated quickly down the path to the beachfront.

"ELIZABETH!" Maria screeched wrecking everyone's eardrums for miles.

"What?" Liz asked completely unfazed as she continued her path down to the beach water tossing her board, shorts, skates, CD player, and tank top in a pile.

"What happened with Adonis?" Isabel asked curiously following her sister's lead and striping into her bathing suit.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Liz said splashing her way into the water not looking back.

"Just what _did_ you handle?" Maria asked quirking her eyebrows causing Isabel to snort.

*

"Someone lit a fire under them." Alex said walking towards the air-conditioned house.

"Tell me about it." Michael agreed following Alex up the stairs and into the house.

Max wandered to the living room; his skin almost blue.

"Sup Frosty?" Alex asked quiet amused.

"I hate superwoman." Max cried out in frustration.

"Sure you do." Michael said laughing at this brother.

Alex absentmindedly look at the clock, "Guys Tess has been gone a while." Alex said none too happy about his baby sister's decision to go alone.

"Only, two three hours." Max said picking up on his brother's worried vibes.

"Wanna go get warm?" Michael asked going towards the door, picking up his keys on the way.

*

"I can't board, I can't ride, so I take numbers." Tess said shrugging the sun playing beautifully on her golden curls.

"I love to ride, but I won't race." Kyle said nodding his head, "And I'm good with money."

"You have to be to run a whole repair shop." Tess said logically.

Kyle grinned, "I do some repairs. It's my dad's shop anyways."

"I run my parent's shop. They're never home to run it. Me and my brothers were only supposed to work there till the end of our senior year." Tess said rolling her eyes.

"But, of course, your parents weaseled you into working till you leave in the fall, right?" Kyle asked in understanding.

"Exactly." Tess said her smile faltering slightly as she thought of her parents.

*

"You like him." Isabel said seriously as Liz stroked past her.

Liz's pace quickened.

Before Liz could get very far Maria, who was standing across from Isabel with Liz between them, grabbed her leg.

Liz flailed for a moment before giving up on getting away and just laying in the water.

"Does she have to be so stubborn?" Isabel said in exasperation after her sister stayed that way obviously waiting to be released.

"She's a Deluca." Maria said with a small smile of pride.

"Too damn bad." Isabel said as she bent forward, gripping Liz's shoulders, and pulled her sister up unwillingly.

"What do you want?" Liz asked in anger.

"My dear baby sister," Maria said helping Isabel restrain her sister by grabbing an arm.

"We want to talk." Isabel smiled innocently.

Liz huffed and reached up, not breaking the restraints of her sisters, and pushed her hair behind her ears.

*

Max rode silently beside Alex tapping his finger in rhythm on the dashboard.

"She got to you that bad?" Alex asked glancing at his brother then back at the road.

"Like poison." Max said with a sardonic smile.

"Tell me about it." Alex said his grin faltering as he thought about how he was betraying his fellow east racers.

*

Michael pulled up on the side of the road and parked his bike, Alex's car sliding in beside his.

They walked down towards the beach scanning it for their sister.

"Dock." Michael said looking over seeing his sister and a boy he didn't recognize talking, "Guy."

Alex and Max whipped their heads towards the dock and started to quicken their pace.

Before they reached the entrance to the dock they ran into three familiar faces.

*

"So you made out with him?" Isabel asked as Liz, Maria, and herself walked down the beach.

"Not really." Liz said shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to portray innocents.

"She tried to swallow me is more like it." A voice called from behind her. 

Liz growled deep in her throat as she instantly recognized the voice.

"I did not." Liz said slowly as she turned to face him.

"Really?" Max asked in mock surprise, "Then what did you call it?"

"Being molested." Liz said with a scornful glare.

"You were more than willing." Max said crossing his arms over his chest.

Michael walked towards the dock without his brother's following.

Maria turned to watch the blue haired boy but something, or rather someone, else caught her attention.

"KYLE?" Maria called out getting his automatic attention.

"Kyle?" Isabel and Liz repeated whirling around to look for their almost brother.

Alex and Max looked at each other then followed the other three down the dock towards the now standing figures.

"Hey guys." Kyle said with an uneasy smile.

"Hey Kyle." Maria said looking at the blonde next to him, "Bookie?"

"Biker?" Tess asked remembering her vaguely from the race against her eldest brother.

Maria smiled proudly and titled her head to the side.

"What are you three doing here?" Tess asked looking past the three girls on to her brothers.

"Looking for you." Alex said evenly still trying to evaluate the boy talking to his sister.

"Found me." Tess said smiling sat her brothers, "Worried?"

"Always." Max said seriously taking notice of the way Kyle was glaring at him.

"You the one with the vibrating tongue ring?" Kyle asked noticing the glinting metal in Max's mouth.

Max's grin grew as he looked over and saw Liz's cheeks turn a scarlet color as she reached over and pushed Kyle off the dock.

Kyle grabbed at the closest thing to him, dragging Tess into the water below them.

"She can't swim!" Michael cried moving quickly to get his sister out of the water.

As he bent over to reach his sister Maria smiled evilly and gave him a little helpful push.

Michael dove over both his baby sister and the boy that was holding her up.

Alex and Max roared with laughter as well as the three girls.

"Racer dude could you do me a favor?" Kyle called as Michael started to surface, "Push in the brunette?"

Before Alex could even respond Max was in action, "I got it." 

Liz whirled around as Max pushed her she wrapped her flailing arms around his neck her momentum bringing them both down.

Liz watched as his face came closer and passed her own as his body breaking their fall.

She felt the warmth of his large hands as they sprayed across her back holding her flush to him.

She felt him begin to stroke for the surface with his feet bringing them perpendicular to the floor.

His face came into view and she was amazed at the bright smile that was across his face, it seemed to light up the area around them.

It was a smile that forced you to reciprocate the sentiment. Liz smiled despite her attempts not to.

Once they surfaced they found two rather heated augments.

"You hypocrite!" Isabel yelled as Kyle pushed Tess up on the dock and followed.

"You were 'consorting with the enemy' too!" Isabel said obviously throwing Kyle's own words back at him.

"At least she doesn't have a vibrating tongue ring!" Kyle looked at the lake in frustration. His sight came upon a rather pissed blue porcupine.

"You pushed me!" Michael screamed before taking hold of the side of the dock and hoisting himself up.

"You have bad balance." Maria said lying through her teeth.

Kyle moved forward and pushed Isabel into the water.

Alex and Michael laughed at her causing Maria to push them both in.

As Michael resurfaced again he called up to Kyle, "The blonde please."

Before Kyle could push her she grabbed a hold of Tess, who grabbed a hold of Kyle's arm as they went over board.

As they all resurfaced there was something strange among them… silence.

"We're pathetic." Maria finally said making Isabel crack up.

"No you're pathetic." Michael said glaring at the red tipped blonde.

"Race ya." Maria said glancing at a buoy about fifty feet out.

"Go." Michael said as they both took off.

"They're pathetic." Isabel said lying on her back, "All competition and no play makes for a dull racer."

Alex thought about her words before moving towards her and pushing her under the water.

Isabel started to spit water from her mouth as she stood up.

"You OK?" Alex asked laughing.

"You're not gonna be." Isabel said as she took off after him.

*

"They're right you know." Max said looking at Liz.

Liz scoffed at him, "I like competition- it is fun."

"You're incorrigible." Max said frustration evident in his voice.

"Insufferable sometimes." Kyle said in agreement.

"Kyle!" Liz said annoyed, "At least I'm not making nice with the other side."

"Hey listen there's nothing wrong with the other side." Max said grabbing her arm and whirling her back towards him.

"Let her go." Kyle said swimming towards them.

Liz pulled back and splashed at him, "Only that you're on it."

"I think that happens to be one of the best things about my side actually." Max said splashing her back.

Before they knew it there was a splash war going on. With a red devil chasing after a flash of a human in the background.

As Maria and Michael hit the dock they both sprung out of the water.

"Tie." They said in unison.

"Wanna go again?" Michael asked instantly.

Maria looked around at their friends in amazement, "I wanna know what happened here."

"Your grubby little friend is hitting on my sister." Michael said moving for Kyle and Tess who were talking on the dock.

"Hey," Maria reached out a grabbed Michael's side, "There's nothing to worry about."

"She's my little sister- there's plenty to worry about." Michael said not moving as he looked down accusingly at her hand.

"He's a good guy." Maria said not moving her hand out of defiance.

"If you think he's such a great guy why don't you date him?" Michael asked with a sneer.

"Because he's my brother and he won't hurt her." Maria said removing her hand as she felt his abs tighten through his wet shirt.

"Fine." Michael grumbled as he threw another glance at his sister.

"Hey…" Maria said looking at Max before getting an idea, "You really hate us?"

"No." Michael said his eyebrows coming together, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because we're competition." Maria said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hell half the time me and Alex are in competition." Michael said rolling his eyes, "Doesn't mean I hate him."

"You acted like you did," Maria said looking at him accusingly, "at the races."

"Well I was in competition mode. We all get like that. It's not that we hate any of you it's just something we do." Michael offered shrugging, "Wasn't like you were miss manners."

"Fair enough," Maria said training her eyes on her sister and the Adonis, "Are you against us dating?"

Michael's eyes went wide, "Me and You?"  


Maria whirled her head to look at him, "No."

"No." Maria said again as she looked back at the other people, "Liz and the Adonis."  


"Adonis?" Michael asked narrowing his eyes.

"Border boy." Maria said gesturing to the two still splashing at each other.

"I guess not. Max does have a major hard… no I'm not against it." Michael said quickly, "But it looks like she hates him."

"That's what it * looks * like, doesn't it?" Maria said smiling… her sister would thank her later.

"She is trying to drown him." Michael said as Liz leapt on Max's back trying to shove him forward.

"Take note porcupine with us DeLuca women… we don't try, we do." Maria said looking at him meaningfully, "If she really wanted to drown him, he would be drowning."

Michael looked at her petite frame and colorful hair before gulping… appearances could be fooling.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Michael said after a moment of silence.

"I want them together." Maria said cutting to the chase, "And to do that I need someone on the other side."

"You mean me." Michael said now following her thoughts.

"Precisely." Maria said turning around to get on the dock.

Michael watched her work to get up and appreciated the tight bathing suit that fit the curves of her body and exposed some as well.

"What if I say no?" Michael asked following her up.

"Then I won't give you a rematch." Maria said smiling evilly.

Michael stared at the sun reflected water for a moment, "What did you have in mind?"

*


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six

Isabel tackled Alex from behind causing them both to land in the shallow water.

Isabel stood with her hands in the air and a triumphant whoop of victory.

"Not fair." Alex said sitting up his clothes floating around him, "I am wearing blue jeans."

"So?" Isabel asked as she offered him a hand.

Alex took it and yanked her down on top of him causing them both to laugh.

"Cheater!" Isabel said before sitting beside him.

They sat there not saying anything both of their minds wondering about what the other was thinking.

"Isabel," Alex began before receiving a surprised glance from Isabel.

"I didn't know you knew my name." Isabel said her eyes still taken aback.

"I heard that guy call you that before you punched his lights out." Alex said with a shrug.

"Anyway, Isabel, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie." He said slightly nervous.

"As a date?" Isabel asked instantly.

"No." Alex said quickly glancing from her to his hands, "To exchange info on the racers."

Isabel looked at Alex with a smirk… sure that's why… "Sounds cool."

"There's a race at West this Friday that I'm not in- Saturday good for you?" Isabel asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatever." Alex said feigning nonchalance.

Isabel looked over at Kyle and felt her slight guilt melt away- if he could go over to the other side then so could she, "How about we met at the multiplex on 4th street? They're always playing oldies- maybe we'll get lucky and they'll play a old car movie."

"Yeah." Alex said as he smiled, he simply couldn't help himself.

*

"Why won't you go down?" Liz cried in frustration.

"I will, just ask." Max said with a grin.

"You perverted little ass!" Liz screamed as she fell backwards and off Max's shoulders.

She swam to the bottom and plunged at him behind his knees.

Max was laughing at her before he felt the ground slip from beneath him.

"Ha!" Liz cried as she resurfaced, "I won."

Max came up between her legs causing her to straddle the back of his head.

Maria looked at Michael with a wink, "Would you two quit flirting, we gotta go."

Liz went red but Max just smiled widely, "Come on I finally got my head between her thighs!"

Liz decided that instead of smacking his head she would simply pop it off. She proceeded to clench her thighs together as tight as they would go.

Max fell backwards on purpose to get her off of him.

"Come on Girls." Kyle said as he stood on the dock glaring at Max, "I'll give you a ride home."

Max swam over to the dock and offered Liz the chance to go up first.

Liz stood there are waited for him to go.

"You can be so difficult." Max said as he hoisted himself up the side the sun glinting off his water spotted body.

Liz shook her head as she went to go up behind him.

She found him standing at the top blocking her entrance onto the dock, "Move."

"Let me help you up." He said with a forced smile as he bent down and gave her his hand.

She reached forward and yanked him as hard as she could in an attempt to pull him back into the water.

Max, anticipating this, yanked back pulling her all the way up. She lost her footing as he lowered her down slightly and fell onto him, them both to fall back on the dock.

Max looked up at her expectantly as she pressed her hand against his chest but didn't push away, "Comfortable?"

"Jerk!" Liz said sitting up and straddling him as her fist flew into his chest.

Max's hands circled her wrists ceasing her movements, "I'm a jerk because you were comfortable?"

"I was not." Liz said ripping her hands from him and skyrocketing up.

"What ever you say superwoman." Max called after her as he sat up.

Alex and Michael walked down the dock and sat beside their brother.

"You really do have it bad for her, don't you?" Michael asked evaluating his brother.

"Ya think?" Max asked in sarcasm as he leaned back on the dock and sighed in frustration, "She's the devil."

Alex covered a grin by looking away, "She's one of three."

Michael simply nodded in agreement.

"You three are hopeless." Tess said walking to stand behind them.

"At least we're not having little beach trysts." Alex said with a glare… he wasn't _completely_ hopeless.

"Sure you're not." She huffed walking off, "See you at home."

*

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked looking directly at Liz as they pulled out onto the main road.

"Nothing." Liz huffed in the back tapping her fingers against her skateboard.

"That 'nothing' sure did look like a lot to me." Isabel said looking at her sister in doubt.

"Then you're blind." Liz said in a very hostile manner.

"Don't get all volatile on us. After all if you have no feelings for him that's fine." Maria said from the back seat.

Isabel noticed her youngest sister's rigid posture and gritted teeth, "But if you do have feelings for him, that's fine too."

Liz turned her head to the window and continuously drummed the same rhythm on her board.

*

"Nothing got done?" Tess asked as the boys came walking in around dark.

Michael bypassed her question, "Why are you dressed up?"

Tess ran a hand through her curly hair, something she had picked up from her eldest brother, she looked down at her halter top and tight blue jeans and black combat boots, "I'm not dressed up."

"You're going out with him aren't you?" Michael said accusingly.

"So?" Tess asked moving to her car.

"No." Alex barked at her covering the car door with his body.

"What do you mean no?" Tess asked as she placed her hands rebelliously on her hips.

"We wanna meet him." Max said coming to stand on one side of Alex as Michael flanked him on the other.

"No. I'm not letting you scare this one off." Tess said pushing at Alex to move, "And you did meet him."

"You think we'd scare him?" Alex asked feigning offense.

"Especially considering who he lives with. Who could scare him?" Michael offered with a laugh.

"Who he lives with?" Tess quirked her eyebrows, "Those girls don't live with him. They just stay there sometimes. It's where they work."

"That Maria girl said they were siblings." Michael said narrowing his eyes.

"Maria? You know her name?" Alex asked as if he was in fifth grade and found someone kissing.

"At least I don't have a pet name for her like say princess?" Michael said instantly not wanting to be mocked for days.

"Guys, cool it!" Max said making a note to ask Michael about his interest in this 'Maria' later.

"Their parents are dating and have been for a while." Tess said trying to straighten things out.

"We still want to meet him- officially." Max said now looking at his baby sister, "Besides what kind of guy doesn't pick a girl up?"

Tess, seeing no way out of this, gave in and picked up her cell phone, "Kyle, could you come pick me up? Thanks."

"Happy?" Tess asked scowling as she shut her phone.

"Are you dating?" Michael asked with an identical stare.

"Yes." Tess huffed.

"Then no, we're not happy." Alex reached over to Tess' hand and took the keys before going inside.

Michael went into the house right after him.

Max wrapped an arm around his baby sister's shoulders, "It's cause we care."

"Sure it is." Tess said with a pout as she walked with him inside to wait.

*

"You bathed." Liz said walking past him with a root beer float.

"And shaved." Maria noted with a brisk slap to his cheek as she walked passed him to the bed.

"And you smell nice." Isabel commented walking in with two full hands: a bag of chips and a tub of dip.

"That's because I have a date." Kyle said with a grin, "Tess and me are going to the movies. Then to dinner."

"Tess and I." Liz corrected his grammar absentmindedly before she caught what he said, "DATE? You're dating the other side? TRADER! TURNCOAT!"

"Knew it." Isabel muttered under her breath as she watched Maria try and subdue Liz.

Liz was attempting to get to Kyle's throat.

"Liz dating is better than homicide." Isabel said setting down the junk food and moving in front of her smaller baby sister, "He's dating. You'll live."

"You're OK with this?" Liz barked now trying to get to Isabel.

"Just because you won't date the Adonis cause you're scared doesn't mean that Kyle shouldn't date the bookie. You're issues aren't everything." Isabel snapped at her grabbing her flaying arms and flattening them to the wall behind her almost taking Maria out.

"Whatever." Liz said after a long stare with her eldest sister.

"Now go hug your brother and apologize." Maria said standing with her hands on her hips.

Liz glared at her sisters loathingly before moving to get off the bed and walk over to Kyle.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Kyle smiled; this was the most anyone would ever get out of his baby sister. He leaned down and hugged her, "It's just a date."

"With the other side." Liz huffed, "With the competition."

"Babe, bookies don't compete." Kyle said kissing her forehead before standing back and doing a turn, "What do you think?"

"Knock 'em dead!" Isabel shouted over Maria's wolf whistles.

Kyle walked towards the door before turning around, "Liz- me and you - a serious talk about where competition belongs?"

"Yes daddy." Liz said mockingly under her breath.

As Kyle left Liz flopped on the bed between her sisters.

"Wanna conquer these demons once and for all?" Isabel asked getting up to shut the door.

"Actually, Izzy I'd rather just watch a movie." Liz grumbled as she fumbled with the remote.

Maria reached over and snatched the remote away, "Too bad."

Liz rolled her eyes with a huff and made to leave.

Isabel smiled as she kicked the door behind her shut, "Stay. Chat."

"Isabel." Liz warned with a glare.

Isabel smirked at her sister, "Liz you can fight us all you want."

"But you won't win." Maria said appearing by their side.

"We're older." Isabel gripped Liz's shoulders pushing her back onto the bed with a bounce, "I'm stronger."

"I'm annoyed." Liz said obviously unimpressed.

Maria sat down in front of Liz, "We know it hurts."

"We hurt too you know." Isabel said her intimidating scowl falling from her face as she sat opposite Maria.

Liz sighed and sunk down a little getting into mopping mode.

"What's up with you and this boarder boy?" Isabel asked putting her legs underneath her.

"Yeah, you've never been this hostile towards," Maria paused to think for a moment, "Anyone."

"Yes I have." Liz said defensively.

"Who?" Isabel asked in disbelief

"Paula Redmond, Junior year. She broke my board, I broke her nose." Liz said satisfied with herself.

"One attack, one person, and one really good purpose." Maria said passing it off, "Who have you attacked for no reason? Like you did to our Adonis."

"I had a reason." Liz glared at her, "He's competition. Have you forgotten what competition is?"

"Liz I think you're the one who's forgot what competition is." Maria said glaring at her youngest sister.

"Maria's right Liz, competition is something that happens in our races, but when the races are over we leave them on the track. It's fine to get hostile and edgy when you race. But you need to let it go." Isabel said sternly.

"Daddy's Little Devils always had an edge. I remember when you and Maria were going to go into racing together, remember what happened?" Liz asked her eyes darting around the room at the mention of her father.

"We couldn't do it." Maria said her voice soft.

"You couldn't do it because neither one of you wanted to win if the other was going to lose. You two, the _competition_, got too close and lost your edge." Liz said looking at them like they were stupid.

"We're sisters, we're automatically too close Liz." Maria said still slightly perplexed.

"You like him." Isabel said everything making sense, "A lot! But if you date him, you think you'll lose your edge over the competition."

"I will lose it and I refuse to lose it." Liz said sternly.

"Liz, dad wouldn't mind you socializing with the 'enemy'." Isabel said hugging her sister around the neck, "He taught us how to race and put on a game face- he didn't teach us to be callous."

"That you picked up on your own." Maria grinned.

"I know dad wouldn't want me socializing with the enemy. He wouldn't want any of his daughters going turn coat." Liz gritted getting away from Isabel's touch.

"Are you saying that we're turncoats because we don't hate our competition?" Maria asked her eyes flaring.

"Yeah," Liz said after a moment, "That's what I'm saying."

"Turncoats? We don't relay any information to the other side, we don't help them win, and we sure as hell don't let up on them one bit, so tell me my dear baby sister- How the hell you get turncoats from us?" Maria said almost screaming.

Isabel eyed her shoes with fake interest- guilt settling over her; _I relay information to the other side, I help them win…_

"Isabel would you help me here?" Maria's voice broke Isabel's thoughts.

"Liz, we didn't get into this just for us and you know it. Neither did you. We all loved dad very much. We all have pain right now but my advice is get over it," Isabel said looking Liz in the eyes, "Or find a better way of dealing with it."

"What's wrong with the way I deal?" Liz asked as her sister's started to leave the room.

"You don't chick," Maria said turning at the door, "that's the problem."  


Maria shut the door behind her and Liz slumped to the bed tears quietly trickling down her face.

*

TBC..

I hope you guys like this :) I know it's slow coming but expect the next part to be faster, or just email me and nag me to remind me plz :)

Later,

Vix


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven

"Kyle Valenti of Valenti Auto Repairs?" Alex asked as he sat in front of Kyle with Max leaning against the wall beside him and Michael leaning against the front door, his only way out.

"Yeah my dad owns it, me and my sisters run it most the time though." Kyle said looking from Michael to the others, then to Tess who adverted her gaze quickly.

"Sisters?" Alex asked, "I thought they just worked there."

"They do work there but they're like my sisters and they're always over there anyway." Kyle said looking back to Alex.

"You could cut the chase and go straight to the third degree." Kyle told them with a small smile.

Alex quirked his eyebrows at Kyle's statement.

"I have three sisters, or almost sisters, any guy that walks in my house gets the full run down." Kyle shrugged.

"Intentions?" Max asked respecting his all business attitude.

"Good." Kyle said with an honest smile, "I just want to get to know your sister."

"Return time?" Alex asked.

"I'm not a package." Tess hissed at him.

"When ever Tess wants to come home." Kyle said smiling at her statement.

"Medical provider?" Michael asked titling his head.

Kyle was tempted to ask for what but he caught the boy's eyes and almost shivered, "Won't need it. Promise."

Tess watched her brothers glance at each other before Alex looked to her and gave her a small smile.

"OK then you have passed the Whitman test congratulations." Tess said as she quickly grabbed Kyle and walked towards the door.

"Hold on a second I have a warning of my own." Kyle said gently tugging on her hand.

"Boarder Boy?" Kyle said looking at Max.

"He's Max, he's Alex, and the glaring pit bull is Michael." Tess said as she gestured to her brothers.

"Max, about Liz." Kyle looked him over, "Be careful."

"Threatening me?" Max asked almost scoffing.

"No, just a warning from a fellow big brother." Kyle said nodding his farewell as he let Tess drag him outside.

"I don't know if I like him." Michael said after a moment of silence.

"Will you ever like anyone she dates?" Max asked in all honesty.

Michael shrugged and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and a phone book.

*

"Hello?" Maria asked as she slumped back down into the couch.

"Uh… hi is Maria there?" Michael asked unsure of himself as he sat forward on his bed.

"This is she." She said looking quizzically, "Who is this?"

"Michael," Michael's gruff voice came over the receiver.

After a small silence he continued trying to jog her memory, "Michael Whitman… The blue porcupine."

Maria smiled as he grumbled the last part begrudgingly, "Hey Mickey, sup?"

"Michael." Michael repeated now realizing she was trying to toy with him.

"Sup Michael?" Maria said grinning despite his foul mood that seemed to be surfacing.

"Kyle and Tess." Michael said cutting to the chase.

"They're going out tonight right?" Maria asked quirking her eyebrows at his troubled tone.

"What do I need to expect?" Michael asked his tone not changing.

"From Kyle?" Maria asked almost smiling at the protective overbearing brother act.

"No from the Easter Bunny." Michael said rolling his eyes.

Maria frowned at his impatience, "Well he leaves Eggs." 

"Red." Michael growled, what small patients he was trying to display failing him completely.

"He's a great guy. He won't touch her in anyway that is harmful or unwanted." Maria said trying to ease his mind, "He really is a great guy."

"So I won't have to kill him?" Michael asked his mind eased a little.

"No, there will be no homicide." Maria said with a chuckle, "You two are actually a lot alike."

"What makes you say that?" Michael asked leaning back on his bed.

"You are both way too overprotective apparently." Maria said finally noticing Isabel starring at her, "Hold on."

Maria covered the mouthpiece of the portable phone.

"Michael?" Isabel asked her eyebrows raised.

"Blue porcupine." Maria shrugged before she stood up and went to the hallway closet halfway between both of her sisters, one on the couch and the other in the bedroom.

"I'm back." Maria said as she slid down the side of the closet her feet against the door.

"OK." Michael said not knowing what else to respond with.

After a good five seconds of silence Maria could no longer take it, "So where do you want to rematch at."

"I thought you said we wouldn't race unless Liz and Max got together." Michael said confused.

"We won't, but it never hurts to plan ahead." Maria's bubbly voice came over the phone, "Anyway, we need to get them in a non competitive atmosphere."

"That means no races." Michael said in complete agreement.

"Duh." Maria replied out of habit.

"One second." Michael said ignoring her last remark as his brother entered the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asked nosily.

"Maria." Michael answered to his brother's utmost pleasure.

"Michael and Maria sitting on a bike- K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes …" That was as far as Alex got before Michael tossed the phone on the bed and attacked him.

Maria started to laugh out loud as the boys on the other side of the phone wrestled it out.

"It's," Michael put Alex in a head lock, "NOT!" Alex pulled through his arms, "Like that."

Alex sat back on his heels, "Then what's it like?"

"We're trying to get Max and Superwoman together." Michael reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Michael tried to interrupt Maria's insistent laughing.

"Hey Michael," Alex addressed his brother, who had started yelling into the phone, "Want some help?"

*

"I can't believe they threatened you." Tess said focusing on her combat boots.

"I would have been disappointed if they hadn't." Kyle smiled at her meekness.

Tess looked at him strangely.

"It's a brother thing." Kyle grinned at her.

"Must be." Tess returned his smile feeling a bit foolish but not caring enough to stop.

"This is your stop." Kyle put his mustang in park outside the garage.

Tess tucked an arrant curl behind her ear, "I had fun."

"We should do it again." Kyle said in eagerness.

"Yeah." Tess agreed.

"Let me walk you to your door." Kyle said undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car.

Tess slipped out of the car slowly, trying to savor every moment of the date and his presence.

Kyle slid his larger hand over her dainty one as he led her to the front door.

"I had fun." Tess said turning when she reached her door.

"We should do this again." Kyle replied again his nerves getting tighter.

Tess couldn't help but giggle at his redundancies and of course her own.

"We said that already, right?" Kyle asked getting prepared for a mental beating from himself.

"Yeah." Tess smiled brightly.

The lights above their heads started to flicker a few times.

"Time to say good night." Tess said her cheeks burning from embarrassment. 

Kyle chuckled, "I better go anyway."

"Yeah." Tess' voice lowered considerably.

Kyle pulled her hand to his mouth, "Good night." He whispered after running his lips across the back of her porcelain fine hands.

"Good night." Tess said a sweet smile on her face as she squeezed his hand before turning away and slipping through the front door.

Kyle watched the door shut quietly and the light go out. Smiling he returned to his mustang.

*

"So this is a personal gain thing for you?" Alex asked as Michael pressed the off button on the portable phone.

"What do ya mean?" Michael asked standing up and walking towards the window.

"I mean are you doing this for Max, for a rematch, or for you?" Alex asked more specifically.

"This is for Max and a rematch." Michael said sternly as he watched Tess slowly get out of the red mustang parked underneath his window.

"I don't think so." Alex said with a knowing grin.

"And what do you think?" Michael asked half not interested and half preoccupied by what was going on with his sister below.

"I think part of it is for you. You like her." Alex said tossing a chip in his mouth.

"Maria?" Michael asked facing Alex before going back to watching his little sister and her date.

"Yeah Maria. Who else is there?" Alex asked laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked defensively.

"I have never seen you hit on a chick. Hell I've never seen you call a girl unless her car was ready to be picked up." Alex said shaking his head.

"You're exaggerating." Michael said rolling his eyes.

"Am I?" Alex asked his voice challenging.

"I've dated lots of girls." Michael said as a brief grin flickered across his face as Max flicked the lights on and off. He had trained his little brother well.

"Name one." Alex said tossing chip up and trying to catch it in his mouth.

"That Sandy chick." Michael said watching Kyle drive off.

"You mean Cindy?" Alex asked sitting up his eyebrows together.

"Whatever." Michael shrugged turning to face Alex.

"Mom made you take her to the country club ball." Alex protested.

"So?" Michael asked.

"You were fourteen." Alex said indignantly. 

Michael searched for something to support his case… there was nothing, "Would it be so bad if I was interested in Maria?"

"Nope." Alex said smiling, "I knew it."

"You know it and I know it." Michael said sternly, "Let's keep it just like that."

"Ay Ay Capitan." Alex said with a salute.

"Dork." Max said walking through the door Tess thrown over his shoulder.

"Interrogation time boys." Max said tossing Tess on his bed and sliding next to her.

Tess laughed at her brothers, not even they could ruin her good mood.

"So do we need to break out the guns?" Alex asked offering the bag of chips to Max who quickly took them.

"No." Tess said instantly, "There will be no killing of Kyle. There will be no scaring Kyle, intimidating Kyle, or chasing Kyle off." Tess ordered, "Do I make my self clear?"

"Oh somebody's got a crush." Max said around a mouth full of nacho Doritos.

"Not the only one." Tess said glaring at Max who smirked back at her cheesily.

*

"Liz!" Kyle called as he traipsed upstairs and into his room.

Liz cringed as she heard the door open, the light from the hallway pouring directly into her glistening eyes.

"What happened?" Kyle called down the hall Liz's tears frightening him.

"Don't." Liz croaked quickly, "Don't call them."

"Never mind!" Kyle amended as he flipped on the lights and shut the door behind him.

"You wanna talk?" Kyle asked sitting beside Liz his weight causing her to tilt towards him.

"No." She shook her head leaning farther into him.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to his chest silence falling over the siblings.

*

"This can't continue." Isabel said watching Liz and Kyle sleep against each other, "She needs to embrace the pain and get over it."

"She'll never get over it." Maria said shaking her head, "We'll never get over it."

"She needs to heal in one way or another." Isabel said knowing her sister's words were true.

"I'm working on it." Maria said pushing Isabel out of the door way and shutting the door behind them.

"Wanna let me in on it?" Isabel asked her eye brows raised.

"Depends." Maria said smiling like a cat with a secret as she walked down the hall towards the living room.

"On?" Isabel asked suspiciously. 

"Whether you agree to help or not." 

*

HEY GUYS!!!

I'm so glad you're digging it- and sorry for not leaving author's notes :( Bad AUTHOR!!

I'm really really happy that you like it!! And please keep up the feed, because I need lots of emails to remind me to update lol :) 

Later,

Vix


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey GUYS!! Thanks so much for the feed- much appreciated :) I'm starting school Monday so parts might be farther between, but I have to chapter eleven written so get on my tail babes and remind me to send, send, send, let me know ya like, and what ya like, of course!!!

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Disclaimers: Ch. 1

Part Eight

"You're joking!" Alex said in pure disbelief.

"Nope." Isabel said sipping her coke, "It took me nine tries to start a standard the first time." 

"I got it the first try." Alex bragged.

"Aren't you just special?" Isabel asked smiling.

"Apparently." Alex nodded picking up his coke and taking a gulp.

"Well you have to be for me to grace you with my presence." Isabel joked.

"Took the words out of my mouth." Alex said seriously as he set his coke down on the table.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Isabel decided to move on to a new topic, "So Maria said something about Project Breaking the Bitch?"

Alex laughed, "I take it you've been recruited?" 

"Yeah." Isabel nodded her eyes slightly lowered as she watched his fingers drum a beat on the table.

"We're trying to get Liz with Max." Alex said ceasing his tapping.

"I know that much." Isabel said smirking.

'Duh Whitman.' Alex mentally chided himself, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Isabel asked.

"Besides tying them together?" Alex asked with mock hope, "No."

Isabel's features held an amused smile, "Not half bad, it's right up there with throwing them in a closet together."

"There's only one problem with each plan." Alex analyzed.

"They'd kill each other." Isabel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Exactly." Alex said with a small nod as he began to tap his fingers again as silence over came them.

"So how were the races?" Alex asked after scrapping his mind for anything.

Isabel looked uncomfortable. This is what she had worried about. This is what she was ashamed of, helping the enemy.

"They were races." Isabel offered with a shrug.

Alex scrutinized her closely. She felt it too. The guilt. The betrayal… but was it true? Or was it his overactive imagination? Maybe it was time to cut the acts… put all the cards on the table?

"Isabel," Alex readjusted himself so that he was pitched forward looking more nervous than he had in his carefully planned 'laid back' posture.

"Yeah?" Isabel asked leaning up also.

"I don't want to exchange racing information about our sides." Alex said in what he hoped was a calm voice.

"You don't?" Isabel asked in skepticism.

Alex tried to smile, "No I don't."

"Then why are we here?" Isabel asked eyeing him.

"Because I wanted to see you." Alex said bravely before mentally condemning himself for the utmost stupidity found among the human race of teenage boys.

Isabel's eyes looked upon him with a new kind of respect, honesty was always a brownie point getter, "Right answer."

Alex smiled and leaned back, "So, favorite car?"

Isabel laid back her head resting against the back of the seat, "Pick a maker first."

*

"Maria?" Michael asked.

"This is her." Maria said as she raided the refrigerator while on the phone.

"Any more insight on the project?" Michael asked.

"You mean Breaking the Bitch?" Maria asked with a proud smile at her inventive name for it.

"Yeah." Michael said smirking.

"Tell ya what." Maria said straightening up and slamming the refrigerator door, "Let's talk about it over dinner."

"Dinner?" Michael's eyes widened.

"Yeah dinner," Maria said slowly as if he was not grasping the concept, "that thing you do when you're hungry."

Michael was silent for a few seconds, "Dinner… like a date?"

"Like a business meeting." Maria said smiling at Michael's tone of unease.

Michael coughed trying to clear his heart from his throat, "Where?"

"Meet me at the corner of 4th and Harrison. We'll find some place to eat." Maria said as she walked towards her room, "Say in an hour?"

"30 minutes." Michael amended as he stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Deal."

*

"So what are you up to tonight?" Max asked as he watched Tess apply mascara.

"I'm meeting Kyle at the multiplex." Tess answered as she capped her mascara and tossed it into her makeup drawer.

"You two have seen each other every night this week." Max said grinning at his younger sister.

"Jealous?" Tess asked standing up and walking past him.

"No," Max said immediately, "Not really."

"Want me to put in a good word for you?" Tess asked her face now overcome by a grin.

"I'm not sure it would do any good. She hates me." Max said with a sigh.

"Giving up?" Tess asked her eyebrows rising in a challenge.

"No." Max said in defense, "Coming to my senses." 

"Well don't come to them quite yet." Tess said smiling as she patted her brother on the chest, "You never know what'll happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max asked as Tess walked away.

"You figure it out." 

*

Liz pouted as she watched Kyle waltz around the room doing things, "You shouldn't be dating her."

"Do we have to have this fight every time I go out?" asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"Yes." Liz answered simply.

"Knock it of DeLuca." Kyle warned.

"I just don't approve of sides mixing." Liz shrugged 

"Get over it!" Kyle yelled, "Liz I love you babe, but frankly it's none of your business. I'm dating her and she's dating me. You are nowhere in the equation."

Liz's eyes widened and she stood up rigid as the Rocky Mountains, "Screw you too then!"

With those … elegant words she stormed out of the house and down the stairs into the garage where Maria was mounting her bike.

"Hey babe what's a matter?" Maria asked swinging one leather clad leg over her bike and straddling it.

"Kyle's being an ass." Liz said as she huffed towards her bike.

"I'm not being an ass she's being a bitch." Kyle said running down the stairs.

"He's mad just because I don't approve of him and blondie." Liz scoffed.

"Ah." Maria said now understanding, "Liz why don't we have a talk. Kyle go finish getting ready."

Kyle obliged and hurried back up the stairs and into the house. Liz on the other hand didn't obey as she tried to make a break for it.

Maria quickly grabbed Liz by the arm before she could get too far, "Honey there's no use fighting."

"Let me go!" Liz screeched as she continued to pull away from her sister.

Maria struggled a little as she tried to put Liz in a head lock, but once she got her there it was much easier to control her.

"Listen baby girl, I love you, we all love you, but we will kill you if you don't lay off of this tirade against the other side. You have issues, we get that, and we're tired of them." Maria said before letting Liz go and jumping back on her bike.

"Whatever." Liz grumbled as she walked back towards the stairs.

Maria, looking at her watch in panic, threw on her helmet and blazed into the night.

Liz was about to ascend the stairs when she heard footsteps coming from the top, Kyle.

Not wanting to talk anymore she slipped into the closet and waited for him to leave.

After she was sure his car was long gone she stepped out of the closet with a basketball and went outside to play, maybe it would relive some of the stress and give her a little time to think.

*

Max stared steadily at the ceiling tossing a ball at it and catching it as it fell back down. He sighed heavily as he threw it again and looked at the clock, 10:00 P.M. he felt the soft ball land on his stomach and bounce off to the ground.

He absentmindedly began to shake his leg in nervous tension… He thought of Tess… what had she meant? You never know what'll happen… 

Max sat up and looked back at the clock… 10:02 P.M. said the blaring red numbers… it was a Saturday night and he was home… alone while all his siblings were… 

"Where's Michael?" Max asked aloud.

He stood and walked to his brother's side of the room and found nothing. He continued to look around the room and decided to go to the kitchen, if there wasn't a note at least there was still food there.

On the fridge sat a small piece of paper with Michael's scrawling across it:

Max,

Gone to a 'business meeting' with Red.

Michael.

"Weird." Max said looking at the note. It wasn't like his brother not to tell him before he left, but being the eldest and supposedly the most responsible he always left some kind of note.

Red… The West racer… business meeting? Even weirder he decided as he went into the garage and gathered his helmet and skateboard… he needed to ride… 

*

Tbc.........................................

Later,

Vix


	9. Chapter Nine

Part Nine

Maria rode up to the corner of Harrison and 4th. There, at the corner, was a tall figure with a pair of baggy jeans and a leather jacket straddling a hot black bike. The helmet hid his face but she new who it was.

She nodded forward and took off knowing he'd be behind her soon.

*

Alex laughed as he tossed a piece of popcorn at Isabel's head.

"Hey knock it off." Isabel said throwing it back and pegging him between the eyes.

"Whatever you wish Princess." Alex said tossing another one and hitting her softly on the cheek. 

"You're horrible." Isabel said seriously as she hit him again this time in the mouth.

"Is thy lady displeased?" Alex joked regally as he mocked the movie, A Black Knight.

"Thy lady is indeed." Isabel said seriously as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Will you shut up?" Some elderly couple behind them hissed.

Alex and Isabel sunk down in their seats. Trying to contain her laughter Isabel nodded to the exit and Alex agreed as they both made a break for it their laughter probably echoing in the theater.

*

Michael set his helmet in his saddle side and snapped it shut with the lock as Maria did the same.

"Where are we eating?" Michael asked as he eyed the mall wearily, he hated this mall... All malls in general actually.

"In the food court." Maria said as she walked through the doors and went to the escalators.

Michael followed her in silence as they ascended to the next level of the mall, "I never pictured you as the mall type."

Maria looked at him for a second, "You pictured me?"

Michael glared at her before looking away and avoiding her eyes.

Maria, seeing she wouldn't get a response to that inquiry simply made a new one, "Why the leather jacket?"

"Why not?" Michael asked already on the defensive side.

"It's about a million degrees that's why not." Maria said adjusting her tank top.

He knew it was hot by the way her perspiration glistened on her pale skin and how her red top clung to her body...yeah he was hot... And it had more to do with her then the weather.

"Why can't you just answer one of my questions?" Maria asked turning to look at him clearly getting frustrated with him.

Michael pulled his admiring gaze away but not before Maria caught it. Maria grinned to herself, anger gone, she was please with his evaluations, but only because it seemed as though he in turn was pleased with her body.

"Force of habit," Michael said gruffly as they stepped into the food court, "I always wear it."

That was half the truth... the other half was that he had been preoccupied as he was leaving, thinking about their little 'business meeting'.

"Where do you want to eat?" Maria asked standing with her hands on her hips looking at the different places.

"Up to you." Michael said with a shrug feeling the leather material rub against his sticky skin.

"Pizzeria it is." Maria shrugged as she walked towards the counter.

Michael watched her hips sway in the leather pants, her body was mesmerizing. Michael followed now unbelievably sweltering under the leather cloth.

*

Max slowly boarded through unfamiliar territory the street lights making everything eerie. He knew better than to be out at that time of night in East Racer's territory but he didn't know he was in this area until it was too late to turn back... His thoughts were preoccupied... Many questions plagued his brain... 

__

'What was Superwoman's problem? What in the hell kind of business meeting was Michael in with 'Red"? And if their parents called would they be pissed off?' Max lowered his head phones... _It didn't matter... None of it... He was off to college next year and not coming back. He loved his home but hated his home life..._

He skated over to the corner of the road. Looking both ways he spotted a small figure throwing something against a basket ball goal... Couldn't be....

__

'Well there is always more room for irony... It's like jello for crying out loud... But neither as pleasant or appealing...' Max thought to himself as he turned and skated down the sidewalk towards what must have been the Valenti Repair Shop.

*

Liz shot the ball forcefully at the goal and it slammed into the backboard causing it to roll out into the road. She turned, her hair falling into her face, and ran after it frustrated.

She was too busy thinking to shoot straight... She was too busy thinking to notice the car approaching the ball... And herself..

She looked up just in time to see the headlights level with her head and only six feet away... And not stopping... Suddenly she felt an impact on her side then hit her head against something causing the lights to go out.. All the lights.

*

Tess smiled at Kyle as they watched Alex and Isabel sneak out of the theater.

"It's OK." Tess said laughing as Kyle got up to follow them.

She put a gentle hand on his arm, "It's OK"

"NO!" Kyle said loudly startling the people around him that started to throw popcorn their way.

Kyle slumped back down into his seat, "Not OK, sister and boy bad."

"Kyle you are overreacting." Tess said amused, "They're obviously just out and about tonight."

"Not over reacting." Kyle said his voice and persistence childlike.

"Yes you are, it's just a date." Tess said appreciating how cute he looked.

"But I don't want her dating an East racer." Kyle said looking at the exit.

"Excuse me?" Tess asked obviously offended.

"I didn't mean to say that." Kyle said his face stricken in remorseful apprehension.

"I bet you didn't." Tess said standing up and walking out of the theater.

"Tess." Kyle said running after her, "It's just that she's my sister I don't want her dating anyone.'

"He's my brother. He's from East... So am I." Tess said staring into his eyes purposefully trying to drill the words into his brain,. "It's a division not a disease."

"I know and I'm sorry Tess it'll never happen again." Kyle said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"It better not." Tess said seriously, she was a Whitman and had three very over protective brothers, for Kyle's sake it wouldn't reoccur.

"How about I buy you some ice cream?" Kyle asked sincerely his worry obvious on his face.

Tess nodded and walked towards the food court purposely not taking his hand.

*

"So you actually prefer mustangs to Jags?" Alex asked his eyebrows quirking up in amazement.

"Yeah," Isabel said laughing as she sat down in the food court near the far corner, "Why you look so confused?"

"Never met a girl that would prefer a mustang over a walking wallet... I meant Jag." Alex said winking as he sat down in front her.

"Guess you've never met a girl like me." Isabel shrugged.

"No I can't say that I ever have," Alex said looking at her thoughtfully.

"Which is probably a good thing." Isabel said chuckling.

"Maybe," Alex smiled back, "Maybe not." 

"Want to vague that up a bit more?" Isabel asked propping her feet up beside her.

"No, I think I'll let you wonder." Alex smiled titling his head to the side. It was as if the gravity just pulled his smile down as he furrowed a brow at the couple a few tables over, "Is that who I think it is?"

Isabel followed his line of sight and almost let out a gasp, "Oh yeah."  


"Want to join them?" Alex asked before mentally slapping himself. 

Isabel glanced over at her sister and the blue headed guy. She was enjoying herself being alone with Alex... But if he wanted to be in a group, "Yeah."

Alex stopped himself from emitting a disappointed sigh before getting up and walking begrudgingly towards his brother and the red head.

*


	10. Chapter Ten

Part Ten

Liz slowly opened her eyes trying desperately to focus her vision that seemed permanently blurry. Force of habit drew her hands from her side and to her face trying to rub away the fuzzy sights. When pulling up her hand she rubbed against something denim. Shocking her into awareness she sat up quickly and caused her head to start pounding.

"Hey, no quick movements ok?" A voice said softly as two strong hands pressed her shoulders back down gently.

"What," Liz turned her head a little trying to clear her vision still, "What happened?"

"You hit your head pretty hard." Max said stroking the side of her head.

The more the person talked the more Liz started to recognize the voice, "Boarder boy?"

"Call me Max." Max said smiling. 

"Get the fuck away from me." Liz said again as his hand stroked her hair repeatedly.

"You're definitely coherent so that's good thing," Max said taking his hand back his voice no longer gentle but annoyed.

"What did you do to me?" Liz asked blinking rapidly her vision slowly improving.

"I saved your life." Max said cockily.

"Yeah right." Liz scoffed forcing herself into a sitting position despite the pain.

"Lay down or you'll make yourself sick." Max said going to push her back onto the couch.

"Keep your hands off me perv!" Liz yelled making her head feel as if it would split straight down the center.

"Perv?" Max raised his eyebrows, "That's the best you've got. The bump on the head must have really done a number on you."

"How about piss infected cum bubble?" Liz asked putting her hands to her head.

"You have way too much time on your hands." Max said seriously.

"I need some Tylenol," Liz ignored him, "or a doctor."

"Doctor part I got covered. Point the way to the Tylenol." Max said awaiting instructions.

Liz looked at him skeptically before giving in to the pain, "Kitchen, through there," Pointing to one of the doors, "Second cabinet."

Seconds later Max returned with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water, "It was in the strainer," he explained moving forward to help her support herself.

"I hit my head. I'm not paralyzed." Liz quipped taking the glass and pulling away from his offered support.

"You're really lucky." Max said perching on the coffee table in front of her.

"Death or you.... Lots of luck there." Liz said before swallowing a few pills, "What exactly happened?"

"Well I pushed you out of the way of an on coming car, but you hit the curb." Max looked guiltily at her, "Sorry about that."

"And then? How did you get in my house?" Liz asked resting against the back of the couch.

"The door was unlocked." Max growled not liking her insinuations.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" Liz asked suspicion getting the best of her.

"You were in just as good hands here with me." Max said arrogance noting his voice.

"Bullshit." Liz said trying to stop her head from throbbing.

"I'm a premed student or at least I will be. I even interned at Roswell Memorial for two summers." Max said resting his arms on his knees.

"All I know is that nothing better come up missing or you'll be making buds with a big guy named Bubba." Liz warned her eyes glaring at him.

"I save your life and you call me a criminal." Max sneered at her, "Would you rather I let that damn car hit you? Perhaps instead of having a good citizen take care of you in your own house you'd prefer a body bag?"

"Wouldn't be the worst alternative." Liz said closing her eyes before something dawned on her, "Why were you here?"

"I told you I saved your life and.." Max began about ready to kill her off.

"No, why were you in the West territory?" Liz specified her question with a roll of her eyes to boot.

"Took a wrong turn." Max said gruffly.

"Well since I'm still breathing your job here is done." Liz dismissed him closing her eyes, "You found your way in you can find your way out."

"You're in no condition to be left alone." Max said not budging.

"Leave." Liz said opening her eyes.

"No." Max refused getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked forcing herself to her feet and nearly toppling over onto the coffee table.

Max, quick as ever, was by her side in an instant and pulling her to his chest to keep her vertical.

"You can't even stand," Max said gently into her ear, "I'll just stay until one of your sisters get home." 

For the first time in a long time Liz couldn't find the words to argue, instead she just let him lay her back down on the couch.

"I'm hungry, would you like anything?" Max said after watching her closely for a minute.

"Tea, it's in the fridge in a container marked Liz. Just bring the whole thing." Liz surrendered laying back and closing her eyes.

Max watched her for a moment. In her silent stillness she was beautiful. He had watched her as she slept, ever worried about her health but ever thankful for the opportunity to witness her innocent features as she slept on. 

Liz opened one eye, "Now?"

Max sighed in exasperation before throwing his hands up and walking in the kitchen, "Of course you wreck it."

Liz looked strangely at the door from her one eye open laid back position with confusion, "Wreck what Doctor Kavorkian?"

*

"So how was the movie?" Maria asked as Isabel stole a bite of her sister's pizza.

"Spectacular sis." Isabel said putting the pizza back on her sister's plate.

"Yeah we got kicked out and everything." Alex smirked at her from across the table.

Isabel noticed his smile, "What?"

"You're a slob." Alex said handing her a napkin.

Isabel flicked him off as she wiped at her sauce covered chin.

Maria smiled at the two in front of her. Michael on the other hand glared heavily at his brother. He was alone, with Maria. Then he wasn't. He really did prefer the former although it was filled with a few awkward silences and misplaced cracks on each other.

Maria finally decided to address the main issue, "So any new ideas about the Liz Adonis thing?"

"Alex thinks we should tie them up." Isabel volunteered.

Alex followed her example, "Or lock them in a room together, which is Isabel's suggestion."

"Yes, Massacre Massacre." Maria said with a grimace.

"Actually it's homicide homicide," Michael corrected, "There's only two people."

"I was talking about when they get out and find us." Maria smirked at him.

Michael seemed to consider this before nodding slightly in agreement.

"We know that Max is more than willing to hook up with her," Alex said grabbing one of Michael's pieces of crust when his eldest brother was staring intently at the small red tipped female in front of him.

"Liz's qualms lie with him being the competition, she can't get over the whole East West B.S." Isabel said drumming her fingers on the table, for this she received a look almost identical to the one she bestowed upon Alex earlier for the same action.

"Well we could let her win in a match between her and Max." Maria offered as a suggestions, "Then there wouldn't be any competition."

"Max would never let her win." Michael shook his head, "He likes his pride just as it is."

"We could take their boards so that they can't compete." Alex suggested half heartedly.

"Again with the death causing plans." Isabel said with a fake overly done sigh of exasperation, "You are no longer allowed to be part of the strategic group."

"Excuse me Princess? Have you been promoted to Queen or something?" Alex asked quirking his eyebrows playfully.

"What?" Isabel said looking as though it were a genuine inquiry, "you didn't get the memo?"

They both chuckled until they found the most interrogating silent looks on their siblings faces.

"So about this Liz Adonis thing..." Alex began again noticing the awkward yet mocking silence falling over the four teens.

*

"So you and your brothers are alone a lot?" Kyle asked as he walked Tess through the front door.

"Three months and counting so far." Tess said in a resigned sort of voice.

"Wow, that's gotta be tough," Kyle said closing the door behind himself, "I have a hard time running the shop when my dad **is **there."

"It's really easy after a while. I just run the books and appointments; the boys run the actual shop downstairs." Tess shrugged, "We've been doing it since we were about fourteen."

"I've been working in my dads shop since I could pick up a tool." Kyle joked watching Tess slid into the couch and following suite.

"We've only been here about four years." Tess said.

"Where were you before?" Kyle asked curious as to her past.

"私達は間の日本に住んでいた " Tess said leaving Kyle's eyes extremely wide and very confused.

"And that's what?" Kyle asked after a few seconds.

"We lived in Japan for a while." Tess said giggling.

"You mean with those cute little kimonos?" Kyle asked smirking.

Tess rolled her eyes playfully.

*

"Is that healthy?" Max asked watching Liz chug down at least half the pitcher of tea straight from the pour spout.

"What? Are you gonna be my nutritionist too?" Liz asked annoyed; her head feeling slightly better.

"I know a few things that would do your body good." Max winked at her from across the coffee table.

"Like not being exposed to your disgusting ass?" Liz asked with a mock smile.

"Like taking that stick out of your ass." Max countered with a gnarling leer, "Why are you such a bitch to me anyway?"

"Because you deserve it." Liz offered with superiority written in her tone.

"How in the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Max asked glaring at her with disbelief.

"You're not as good as me. You're scum on the bottom of my shoes, and that's how I treat you." Liz said with an eerie smile.

"You're warped." Max said shaking his head. His anger trying desperately to be suppressed.

"Just honest." Liz shrugged her arrogant tone resounding in Max's next words.

"If you believe that then I'm too good for you."

*

"It's getting kind of late." Isabel said after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"And were getting no where." Alex sighed standing up.

Michael leaned back on his chair, "That's because it's impossible."

Maria stood up with Isabel, "Nothing's impossible."

Isabel cut Michael off as he began to protest, "Nothing's impossible for a DeLuca."

Isabel smirked as Michael turned to leave the food court mumbling about "Being spoiled."

Once they arrived at the escalators they split up.

"Our cars are at the cinema. I'll see you at home." Isabel said and with a nod from her sister she took a left, a certain Whitman trailing behind her.

"Maybe tying them up together is our best shot." Maria joked walking out the door and to her baby.

"I don't feel like burying a brother." Michael smirked.

Maria stopped in her tracks her breath catching in her throat.

Michael took note of the sudden change in the beauty in front of him, "You aight?"

Maria forced herself to swallow and breath before answering him, "Fine."

Michael quirked his eyebrows in curiosity and slight worry but remained silent all the same.

Maria swung a leg over her bike and instantly felt better.

Michael watched as the red tipped pixie slid her body forward on the glorious machine.

Michael bit his lip trying to sedate the lust growing in his veins at that simple, yet seductive, movement.

"Later Porcupine." She threw over her shoulder as she tugged on her helmet.

Michael's head perked up at the quiver in her voice, she wasn't alright. He too pulled on his helmet and started his bike.

Waiting for her to leave he went around the opposite corner of the mall waiting for mere minutes until he drove his bike around the corner and in the way her now minuscule looking bike was heading.

Where ever she was going... He wasn't too far behind.

*


	11. Chapter Eleven

Part Eleven

"Tonight was fun." Isabel said walking slowly towards her car, which was parked beside Alex's

"It was definitely interesting." Alex agreed watching Isabel's hips sway as she walked.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?" Isabel asked whirling around in front of her car- her eyes daring him to deny it.

Alex brought his gaze up slowly to meet her eyes, his eyes admiring her body as he did so, "I enjoyed myself."

Isabel smirked at him. Usually boys knew better than to be so bold with her. Her eyes turned feral as she walked forward leaving less than half a foot between their faces, "Like what you see?"

Alex let the dark look and cool tone come over him before taking caution, "Well that all depends."

"On?" Isabel asked titling her head to the side smiling wide baring her teeth.

"What the reaction to my answer would be." Alex smiled portraying indifference, completely opposite of what he truly felt as his heart quickened in nervous anticipation.

Isabel tilted her head, obviously playing with him, "Only one way to find out."

Fire. In her eyes- hot threatening mesmerizing fire... And there was only one way to fight that...Alex wetted his lips, " I seem to like everything about you."

Had this been any other guy Isabel would have planted her fist securely in his face by now, but this wasn't any guy, "For real?"

Alex leaned closer, his breath fanning across her face, "For real."

Isabel closed the gap between them pressing her lips to his.

Alex took mere seconds to respond and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her body flush to his own.

*

"Hell no!" Liz barked glaring at Max.

"I just wanted to sit down on some friggin furniture!" Max yelled back glaring at the female on the couch.

"Too bad!" Liz yelled back huffing as she put her arms across her chest.

"You little..." Max began but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Don't you dare!" Liz warned struggling to get to the phone before Max did.

Max sneered at her as he picked up the portable from the receiver, "Hello?"

"This is Max." Max said with a grin as he watched Liz's mouth drop open, "Liz is here, hold on."

With that Max stuck the phone out to her with an innocent smile.

Liz glared at him and dug her nails into his hand as she took the phone, "Hello?"

Max growled at her as he brought his hand up to his eyes seeing four deep bloody scratches marring his tan hand.

"Hey Mom." Liz said her voice changing to a delighted tone, "No, Maria is in the shower and Isabel and Kyle ran to go get pizza and a movie."

"Max is one of Kyle's friends. Max Whitman." Liz said slumping down on the couch.

"Yes he works at the Whitman's garage." Liz responded to the phone as she propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her, "That's fine mom, we love you too. I won't."

After a few more seconds Liz finally said good bye and hung up the phone, "You almost got me in serious trouble."

"What did I do?" Max asked feigning innocent virtue.

"I'm alone. In my house, with a boy. Let's see how much a single mother would like that." Liz said with scorn as she watched Max shift positions from standing to leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Mothers watch your girls- Maxwell Whitman is on the prowl." Max smirked jokingly.

"You really think too much of yourself you arrogant bastard." Liz rolled her eyes, "Besides I'm not a girl."

Max looked her over before walking towards the couch, "You're right. You're not."

Leaning over he quickly pecked her on the cheek whispering in her ear, "You're a bitch."

Max couldn't move fast enough as Liz's small shock wore off and she punched him in the side of his face.

"And you just proved it." Max gritted out grabbing the side of his face.

"Well I hate to disappoint." Liz smiled pleased with herself.

*

Michael watched as Maria curved around the bend in the high way, her small body one with the machine between her leather clad thighs.

His eyes traveled from her red hair to the aforementioned thighs....the rumbling between his own becoming erotic at the thought.

It was after these thoughts and some... Adjustments that he realized that he had followed her into Frazier Woods. Careful not to alert her to his now stalking presence he hung back, turning off his engine before she could even pull into the dense forest. Walking stealthily into the nearest trail he crept slowly forward watching her every movement.

*

Maria let the wind carry her memories away.

Her tears ran like wet salt on her lips... Bitter tears and bitter pain. Without much thought she had found herself at the only place that was really her own... What to do now?

Maria pulled her bike underneath a tree , the moon light glinting off her chrome pipes as she kicked out the stand and dismounted gracefully.

Leaning against the tree she where she had parked her bike she sank to her knees, staring woefully through the canopy of leaves to the moon ahead, "Damn you."

Her whisper was light, but in the silent darkness it carried to the only other ears near, Michael's.

Michael didn't understand what had made her upset, but he was fairly certain that he had triggered this reaction someway.

Maria rolled back on her feet, sitting with her back to the tree, knees to her chest, and arms looped around them. Her cries were soft, but not soundless.

Feeling as though he had intruded on some private moment Michael began to back away slowly before he stopped himself, did he really want to leave her there in tears? Without any comfort? 

Considering that she had not asked to be followed, and had retreated to a very undisclosed, remote place she, in all likeliness, didn't want anyone's comfort at the moment.

With that reasoning in his head Michael left the way he came, unnoticed.

As Michael snapped his helmet shut he wondered what he had been thinking, he didn't know anything about this girl, but yet he had followed her with concern...He didn't know anything about this girl- yet.

*

"We're are denting your hood." Isabel remarked as she breathed heavily against Alex's shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Alex huffed back into her ear, his hands on either side of her hips as she was perched on his car.

Isabel wrapped her hands around Alex's upper arms pulling his sleeves up slightly. Her eyes flashed to the tattoo as her fingers exposed his flesh, "So, is that really a male ego thing?"

Alex looked at her hands, his eyes finding the familiar black dragon around his bicep, blue fire, silver eyes and teeth glared brightly against it. Looking into her smiling eyes he shrugged, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Isabel asked tracing the fire with her finger tips, "Maybe not?"

"No," Alex said after a moment, "It's not a male ego thing, although it does make me look sexy."

Isabel laughed at him causing him to grin, "Then what is it?"

"My parents moved us around a lot." Alex leaned in and kissed the base of her neck.

"Army?" Isabel asked her hand, not on the tattoo, going to the back of his neck.

"No, business franchise." Alex further explained, his tongue licking at her throat.

"And what does that have to do with your dragon?" Isabel asked pulling him back before she lost her train of thought.

"Last place we lived was Japan." Alex said looking slightly puppy eyed at his mouth losing contact with her, "Thus the dragon."

"You got a dragon because you lived in Japan?" Isabel asked quirking her eyebrows.

"I loved Japan, for reasons I'm not willing to elaborate on." Alex smirked mischievously, drawing attention away from the quick flash of pain across his eyes.

"And what about this one?" Isabel asked, the hand leaving from his tattooed arm and running across his pants top, her nails could feel his muscles tighten through the shirt.

"That one is none of your business." Alex said pulling back slightly, her hands losing contact on him.

"Why'd you get it permanently on you if you don't want people to see it?" Isabel asked quirking her eyebrows up stubbornly.

"It's for me to know, and not tell you." Alex remarked sneering a little.

Isabel blinked at his 180 attitude, but she had pressed where she wasn't wanted, "Fine, I'll leave it be."

"Thanks." Alex said quickly.

Isabel looked down at her reflection in his car's hood, "I wanna have some fun."

Alex moved forward, pressing his body between her legs, "What kind of fun."

Isabel grinned at him, "Back off horndog."

"I was just saying..." Alex trailed off a laughing blush crossing his cheeks.

"I know what you were getting at." Isabel laughed with him, "I want to have a different kind of fun."

Alex watched her eyes as they looked from her car to his.

"What ever you want Princess." Alex said pulling her forward and off his car.

"That's what I like to hear." Isabel smiled at him graciously.

Isabel pulled Alex's head down to hers, not that it was really so far, and kissed him passionately. Alex ran his hands over her sides, pulling the back of her shirt up and resting his hands against the smooth skin of her back.

Pulling away Isabel walked straight over to her car, not looking back.

Alex chuckled at himself as he got into his own vehicle, what had he gotten himself into?

*

Tbc...

Sorry it's taken so long guys, but there's been like minimal feed back and a ton of homework... Not that I'm too enthusiastic about the latter :) But I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to email me and bug me ;) Marie, you're a doll!!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Part Twelve

"Give it back." Liz ordered before throwing the cup at Max's head.

"Not unless you ask nicely." Max caught the cup easily.

"You're such a fucking pig." Liz growled standing up and slamming her fist into Max's stomach, taking the cup and tea pitcher from him.

Max watched in disbelief as she sat back down, throwing her feet up dramatically and reclining to lay on the couch, "What the hell is with you? You can't go around beating the hell outta every one!"

"Watch me." Liz said coldly her eyes on the television screen.

"You're so fucked up it's unbelievable." Max said exasperation written in his tone and face.

"Thank you." Liz said with a phony smile.

"Superwoman, you're really messed up." Max said shaking his head.

Liz glared at him, "If I'm the one screwed in the head why the hell do you keep trying to get with me? I might be the crazy person but at least I'm not the dumbass chasing after one."

Max cut his eyes at her, "So I like a challenge."

"Mount Everest is a challenge, trying to get with me is like trying to manipulate quantum mechanics with a spatula." Liz looked back at the television.

"If they were big enough to be manipulated with a friggin spatula then it wouldn't be quantum." Max said glaring at her profile, "What are you so scared of anyway?"

"Scared?" Liz said after a moment, surprised he understood quantum mechanics.

"You're obviously scared of something." Max said as if he were her psychiatrist.

"Not of you that's for sure." Liz said obviously trying to close the discussion.

Max moved forward leaning towards her. Catching her hands as they struck out; he pinned them behind her head, "You're not scared of me."

The statement was followed by a long set of kisses on her collar bone. Liz bite her lip her body shuddering at the contact on her sensitive skin, _damn him._

Max pulled his head up trailing kisses up her jaw to whisper in her ear, "You're scared of what I do to you." 

Liz closed her eyes and swallowed, _DAMN HIM._

Liz reached up with her lips, pressing them against his own. Opening her mouth she let his tongue enter her awaiting lips. She opened her eyes as she brought her jaws together.

Max wheeled backwards his hands going to his mouth as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep his face impassive; refusing to show the pain she had caused him, "You bitch."

"You're the one who should be scared." Liz said an sinister smile on her face.

Max stormed down the hall going to try and find a bathroom.

About two thirds of the way down a hallway he found a set of stairs and a small door, opening the door he found a master bed room and adjoining bathroom.

Stepping inside he spit into the ivory sink, his saliva tinged with blood from his injured tongue, "Psycho."

Max looked up and saw his reflection almost mocking him, "We're both fucking psychos."

*

Liz stared blankly at the hallway. So, she did feel a little guilty, but it wasn't her fault. He had stepped over the line again and touched her. He had no right to lay a hand on her. Those big strong warm hands pinning her arms down, while his hot silky lips tortured her.

__

She wasn't scared. 

Not of him. 

Never of him.

*

Maria wiped at her face as she put her helmet on, she needed to learn to pull herself together.

Mounting her bike she heard an engine in the distance being revved up.

Her eyes widened, there wasn't a house for miles....

Quickly starting her engine, she raced through the woodsy trail getting to the road in time to see tail lights of a bike in the distance.

Him.

Laying her body down on her bike she zoomed forward her mind racing.

Coming up next to him she leaned over, turning into him slightly, not enough to crash either of them but enough to notify him of her presence.

*

Michael's eyes widened behind his visor, he messed up. He shouldn't have met with her, followed her, and definitely shouldn't have started his bike.

Not knowing what to do he ignored her. This seemed to only make matters worse as she dipped towards him again, this time almost dangerously close.

Pulling forward he pressed down on the gas trying to get away from her and his discomfort of not knowing what to do.

Maria matched him speed for speed all the way back into town, pressing closer to him as she caught up.

Michael turned sharply on the main highway, causing her to have to pull a U and follow him.

He weaved in and out of the suburban streets trying to lose her. After a few moments he found that she was no longer behind him, he pulled into his driveway thinking it was safe, that was until he found her already there, propped against her bike. He took his jacket off and threw the heavy material on the bike handles, his skin was glossed with sweat.

Trying desperately to appear calm he started to remove his helmet and strap it in to the side bag.

"What the hell were you doing?" Maria asked storming towards him.

"I don't..." Michael's response was cut off because as soon as he had taken off his helmet his face was met with a small white fist of fury.

Snapping his head to the side with the force he looked over at her in disbelief, "What the hell?"

"You followed me." Maria was shaking with anger, "You had no right to pry into my life, Asshole."

Michael narrowed his eyes at her she was pissed, and begrudgingly he admitted that she was right, "Wanna come inside?"

She looked taken aback. Her mouth opened, her face clearly showed her protests.

Michael cut in before she could speak, "It'd give me a chance to explain."

"I don't think you need to explain you nosy ass porcupine!"

Michael almost shouted back but, by some grace of God he controlled his quickly mounting fury- he was just concerned, he wasn't the damn paparazzi, "Please."

Maria looked as though she was considering it.

Michael took this time to walk past her, grab her helmet, and move towards the door. Taking notice of a certain red mustang as he did, "Kyle?"

"Kyle." Maria confirmed grabbing at her helmet from behind him causing him to whirl around.

"If we go in there fighting, he'll just beat the shit out of you." Maria said at his inquiring look.

"Or vice versa." Michael grumbled.

"Don't make me hit you again." Maria growled obviously very protective of her brother.

"About that," Michael moved back and leaned against his bike, "I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"Ok," Maria said titling her head, "So you stalked me and expected me to like it or something?"

"Not exactly." Michael glared at her, "When you spilt you said you were fine, and you weren't. So I followed you."

"Why?" Maria asked quirking her eyebrows her anger and sarcasm lessening by the moment.

"I have no idea." Michael said honestly. He looked more confused than she did.

Maria nodded bringing her helmet to her head, Michael stopped her with his question, "What gotcha so upset?"

"Nothing." The helmet was on and she was on the bike.

Reaching to flick the ignition on she found his hand on it instead, he was looking at her with concern and uncertainty, "You can talk to me."

"You're a relative stranger porcupine. Why would I tell you my problems?" Maria asked pushing her face guard up to look him in the eyes.

"My baby sister is hooked on Kyle, and both my brothers have gone off the cliff for your sisters, we won't be strangers for long." Michael reasoned his gaze not faltering.

Maria looked at him with narrowed eyes, she was over this, she could tell people about it...couldn't she?

"It was my dad." Maria's voice was soft and she broke their eye contact.

Michael stayed silent not sure what she meant or what she'd like to hear.

"He died a while back and when you said you didn't want to burry anyone it just.." Her voice broke off, not in tears but in self anger.

"Brought up stuff." Michael finished for her watching her carefully.

"Yeah." Maria said after a moment or two.

"You go to Frazier woods a lot?" Michael asked curious, he didn't want her to leave. She intrigued him, even her pain- she seemed so intense but so still. Her body was like a stone, but when he got glimpses at her eyes, they were so wild- never ceasing in their intensity. 

"Only when I need to be alone, but apparently that didn't work." She let out a small laugh.

"Why don't you come inside a get something to drink, you know," Michael offered quickly, "calm down a little more before you leave?"

"Because if I go in there with you Kyle will flip." Maria smiled at the offer.

"I can understand freaking out about us making out or something, but just hanging out?" Michael looked in as though it was absurd.

Maria looked at him for a moment before taking off her helmet, she seemed to have regained her composure by far. She pulled his azure spiked head to hers and kissed him soundly.

Michael went rigid against her lips before relaxing and drawing his arms around her waist, pulling her awkwardly into him as she sat on the bike. His tongue traced her lips as she opened them. His tongue was soft and probing, his hands hot and strong on her already sweating skin. Before he knew it- it was over.

Pulling back Maria snapped her helmet back on quickly, covering her blush and grin as the face guard fell into place.

"Now he would freak out." Maria cracked and she was gone.

Riding out of the street and out of his line of sight... A smirk on his face as he retreated to the house throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder as he did so.

*

"What was that?" Kyle asked coming up for air as he looked over to the side of the living room.

Before Tess could say anything a gravelly male voice was speaking, "That was her big brother coming home."

Kyle's eyes widened as he pushed himself up from the couch, Tess not far behind him, "Hey."

Michael almost laughed, he was in a good mood, that was for sure. Otherwise Kyle would be flat on his back and bleeding right now.

After a few seconds of fidgeting from the couple Michael spoke, "It's late. Go home."

Michael turned and walked towards the stairs before Tess voice stopped him, "What happened to your face?"

Michael looked back at them, completely dumfounded, "What?"

"Who hit you?" Kyle asked his eyes looking to the side of Michael's face, a very dark red spot on his jaw.

"Your little hellion of a sister." Michael smirked at him.

"Which hellion?" Kyle asked obviously apologetic, but mostly proud.

"Red." Michael was upstairs before they could say anything more to him.

Kyle wanted to ask what he had done to his sister to make her want to hit him, but Tess was tugging him towards the door.

*

Isabel laughed as she watched Alex curve around the bend in the road, his car like molten fire as it excelled in front of her. She had only fell behind to watch him, she was in complete control as per usual.

Coming around the bend herself she was surprised. Alex's car was not in front of her. Turning her vision to her rear view mirror she could see him speeding out and behind her from a small unseen alcove on the side of the road.

Changing lanes she touched the electric pad on the side of her door, the windows quickly rolling away letting her have a clear view of the passenger side, Alex's car gaining on hers. She was letting him gain though.

Pulling even with her Alex rolled down his own windows after noting hers. Looking over to her quickly he yelled out with a ebullient tone, "What?"

"Pull over!" Isabel yelled back her own voice lighter than it had been in a long time. She usually only raced for one reason, to win, but this wasn't about winning. This was simply about being beside him and experiencing the speed with him, even when separate.

Alex pulled ahead of her and remained that way until a few side roads passed and he choose one, pulling in it sharply, his turn signal barely blinking once.

Isabel, following his lead, was right behind him.

Coming to a dead end she pulled parallel to him.

Alex smirked at her, he was already perched on top of his hood, his eyes bright with life.

"I love doing that!" He crowed as soon as she was out of the car.

"I can tell." She smirked tossing her keys from hand to hand as she walked towards his car.

Her hands faltering as she tripped over an unforeseen dip in the ground, her keys landed with a loud click as they bashed together on the ground. Bending over to get them Alex took his time for his eyes to graze over her back, his gaze slipping lower but falling short of his goal as he saw red decal like things on the small of her back.

"Isabel?" Alex asked sliding off the car and coming to stand right behind her as she straightened her posture.

"What?" Isabel replied eyeing him coyly from the corner of her eyes. Turning her head ever so much.

"What's this?" Alex asked running one hand under her shirt and over the waistband of her pants.

"None of your business." Isabel said turning quickly, her body pulling back as she crossed her arms over her chest- leveling him with an undeserving glare.

Alex eyed her carefully. Her personal life was her personal life. He couldn't deny that he wanted to know more about her, know everything about her, but he wouldn't push her, she had showed him that much respect at least, "Obviously."

Isabel regarded him with a cool stare, looking as if ready to bolt or attack.

Trying to avoid either Alex spoke up, "Nice driving."

Isabel smiled and relaxed a little, "I haven't done that in a while."

"Driven?" Alex asked his eyebrows drawing up.

"Not for fun." Isabel said shrugging.

"But you love to drive." Alex said confusion written on his face.

"I love driving, but the only times I get to drive any more are for practices or to races." Isabel leaned on her left foot, her arms falling so that her hands could prop on her waist, "Don't get me wrong, I love racing and being behind the wheel, but I just miss goofing around with it."

"Well you shouldn't goof around behind the wheel of the car anyway." Alex said picking on her choice of words.

"You know what I mean." Isabel laughed slightly rolling her eyes.

Alex's eyes roamed her face. Her hard set but soft brandy eyes, her long wavy blonde hair. And her lips, her soft warm lips. Lips that tasted of cinnamon and heat. Lips that were moving. Refocusing his attention he tried to piece together what she was saying.

"... pulled you over for. It's getting kind of late and if Kyle gets back before me he'll probably come hunt me down." Isabel was playing with the keys in her hands again.

Alex spoke with clear disappointment, "It is getting kind of late."

"I'll see you later then." Isabel gave him a second to move in for a kiss, but when he didn't she started to walk away.

She gave him a glance before slipping into her car and speeding out of the enclosure.

Alex titled his head to the side for a moment before a smirk over came his face. Following her movements he was soon in his own car and in pursuit.

*

"I hate you." Liz spat angrily as she glared at the boy who was leaning in the door way, his helmet in his hands.

"I love you too baby." Max said with a sweet smile as he watched the clock tick away the seconds.

"You're so sick." Liz said mustering up the most disgusted face she could.

"I know," Max nodded in agreement, "Just look at my taste."

"I hate you." Liz growled.

"You're like a fricken' broken record, ya know?" Max asked his tone even and impassive.

Liz glowered at him in silence as she looked at the clock herself.

"Where are your sisters?" Max asked his voice sounding slightly confused.

"Out." Liz said curtly.

"Na shit?" Max asked his facial expression mock amazed.

Liz bite her tongue lightly so she wouldn't reply, she wouldn't get sucked into this stupid banter again.

"It's almost one A.M." Max's voice held true exasperation.

"You can read a clock I'm so proud." Liz snapped almost smacking herself for it. She would _not _get sucked in again!

"You can fu..." Max's crude comment was cut off by Maria slamming the door.

"Finally!" Max almost hollered in relief.

Liz pursed her lips at him, she wasn't _that bad _of company...

"What are you two doing?" Maria asked her lips twitching at the corners.

"Nothing like that unfortunately." Max grumbled catching her lewd meaning, "I've spent the last few hours taking care of your ungrateful sister after saving her life."

"Saved her life?" Maria asked worriedly as she rushed over to her sister's side.

"I'm fine." Liz reassured her sister, "And he's been here harassing me the stupid..."

Liz was cut off as the door slammed again followed by a voice so cheerful it was almost singing, "Ladies, where are you?"

Maria's eyes bulged as she rocketed up and grabbed Max's arm dragging him to the hallway and up the stairs, Liz's voice far behind them greeting their almost brother.

"What's up?" Max asked as he was jerked up the stairs and through the closest door.

"My brother doesn't like guys around us," Maria pushed the window open, "Now imagine if he found out you've been alone with his youngest sister."

"So how am I getting out of here?" Max asked his eyes darting around the room.

"Climb down." Maria nodded to the trellis just below the window.

"Is that sturdy?" Max asked his eyes wide as he looked out the window.

"Maria?" Kyle called as he ascended the stairs.

"Later." Max said quickly before putting his leg out the window, the other quickly behind it.

Maria shut the window as his hands found a grip.

"Hey Maria," Kyle called as he opened the door, "Where's Izzy?"

*

Isabel leaned against her car watching as Alex pulled up beside her.

"And you followed me why?" Isabel asked smiling widely.

"Just to make sure you got home safe." Alex shrugged getting out of his car.

"What a gentleman." Isabel laughed.

"I was taught to always walk a lady to her door after a date." Alex said as he pointedly stepped towards her, his door shutting behind him.

"Who said this was a date?" Isabel challenged him as he offered his arm.

"I did." Alex said firmly.

"So will there be a repeat performance?" Isabel asked taking his arm and strolling to the drive way, both of them almost tripping over a board left carelessly on the side walk.

Upon catching her balance against Alex he smirked at her, "Do you want there to be a repeat performance?"

Isabel tugged him towards her door, "Maybe."

Alex rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled her to a stop turning her to face him, "Yes or No?"

"Depends." Isabel's lips wore a dazzling smile at his open eagerness to see her again.

"What doesn't depend on something with you?" Alex laughed at her wrapping his arms tightly around her waste.

"Everything depends on something else." Isabel shrugged hyper aware of his arms.

"And what does this depend on?" Alex asked drawing his face down closer to hers.

Isabel seemed to consider this for a moment before she titled her head up and whispered just for him, "Whether or not I get a good night kiss." 

"That can be arranged," Alex grinned down at her before pressing his lips against hers, her lips warm, wet, and welcoming.

Alex ran his hands up her sides, wrapping one around her mid back and the other tangling in her silken locks.

Isabel drew her hands up his lithe shoulders pulling him even closer, her body wanting to meet him in every place it could.

"Oh shit!" The yell broke their moment and they pulled away both confused.

"Max?" Alex called out walking over to the side of the drive way, only to find his brother sprawled on the ground.

"Max, what is going on?" Alex asked reaching out a hand to help his brother up.

"I'll explain it on the way." Max said leaning against his brother for support.

"On the way?" Alex asked looking from a startled Isabel back to his brother.

"Home." Max said firmly as he straightened his posture, pain crossing his face briefly before he walked away from the couple to the car parked near the curb.

"This makes no sense." Alex said his eyes wide as he followed his brother's path.

"None." Isabel almost a mirror image of him as she shook her head slightly, "At all."

"Call me when you find out what's going on." Isabel ordered him as she walked purposely towards her house, bent on finding out what she had been excluded from.

"Isabel!" Alex called her name as he neared his car.

Isabel turned around to find him looking at her expectantly and Max entering the passenger side, the almost neck breaking skateboard in his arms.

"Repeat performance?" Alex asked grinning as he leaned against his car hood.

Isabel nodded with a coy smile before disappearing from sight.

Alex grinned like a madman as he settled himself into his car and pulled into the street.

Max rubbed at his arm before looking to his brother, "What performance?"

Alex meet Max's gaze before leveling him with his own, "So you always fall from second floor windows?"

"I didn't fall from the window." Max grumbled looking at the window.

"Oh really?" Alex asked clearly not convinced.

"Really," Max said in irritation, "I fell from the trellis."

*

"He took care of you?" Isabel asked with a smile, "That's so sweet."

"Sweet?" Liz asked dumbfounded, "He's the one that knocked me out!"

"Keep ya voice down," Maria hissed taking a bite of ice cream, "Kyle would kill him if he knew."

"So where were you two all night?" Liz asked accusingly.

"I was out practicing." Isabel shrugged averting her gaze.

"With who?" Maria asked smiling, she wouldn't let Isabel out of this one.

"None of your business." Isabel glared at her middle sister, she didn't need this right now.

"Isabel," Liz picked up on the silent conversation, "The East racer?"

"His name is Alex." Isabel snapped defensively.

"Traitorous bitch." Liz retorted half heartedly as she pushed another scoop of ice cream into her mouth.

Isabel almost laughed at her sister. Liz was dressed in pajamas, shoveling down ice cream, and halfheartedly berating her.

"Traitorous?" Isabel asked smirking at her sister, "I wasn't the one making out with the enemy, and I wasn't the one who spent the entire evening alone, in the house, with one."

"First off," Liz said licking her spoon, "that was a temporary moment of insanity, secondly I was kept here with him against my will, and last but not least I have spent every free moment trying to kill him, there for I have made up for it."  


Maria looked at her younger sister's self satisfied smile and grimaced, "You know you're creepy right?"

"You know Liz," Isabel watched her sister take another scoop of ice cream, "If you were so gung ho about killing off Boarder Boy why didn't you tell Kyle?"

Liz glared past the spoon as her teeth ground together.

*

Tbc....

Lots of FEED please :)!! I live on it. :D

Hope you guys enjoy it!

Later,

Vix


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Part Thirteen 

"Yeah I know what you mean," Maria laughed as she perched herself on the counter, the phone held by her shoulder, "She keeps referring to him as Doctor Kevorkian."

"So do you have any more ideas on getting them together?" Michael asked leaning against his head board.

"You mean since last night?" Maria asked pouring her a glass of coke, "No, you?"

"No," Michael let out a sigh, "I'm beginning to the that tying them up isn't such a bad idea."

"You may want to show him how to court a chick because keeping her hostage didn't work that well." Maria said thoughtfully as she sipped her caffeine.

"I don't even know how to court a girl," Michael said exasperated before adding, "Who even says 'court' anymore?"

"Why don't you know how to court a chick?" Maria inquired ignoring his dig at her choice of words.

"I don't date girls." Michael said without thinking.

"Oh." Maria said drawing out the two letter word as if it were a sentence of its own.

"Not like that DeLuca!" Michael said almost slapping himself on the forehead, "I just don't date period."

"I didn't think you were the spinster type." Maria said shaking her head, "I figured you had a different girl every Friday night."

"You thought about me?" Michael asked turning the tables.

"Are you mocking me?" Maria asked indignantly as she put her glass down.

"Yeah." Michael said with a chuckle.

"You're goofy." Maria said as if it was an assessment.

Michael stayed quiet for a moment before chocking out in disbelief, "Goofy?"

"Goofy." Maria said nodding her head as if he could actually see her.

"I've been called a lot of things before but never," Michael took a small breath, "Goofy."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first." Maria let the double entendre hang between them.

"Any time." Michael challenged her back.

"What are we talking about?" Alex's voice cut into the conversations as he picked up the portable extension.

"Michael is gay, goofy, and wants to have sex with me." Maria replied before Michael could open his mouth.

After a few moments of silence Alex spoke up, "Michael, is there something you want to tell me."

"Shut up." Michael growled hearing the laughter in his brother's voice.

"What did you need anyway?" Michael asked in a hurry to get back to his conversation with Maria.. It had been going in such a nice direction.

"I wanted to talk to Isabel." Alex explained promptly.

"IZZY!" The yell made both boys pull the phone from their ear and stare at it with wide terror filled eyes, "PHONE!"

"Hello?" Isabel called over yet another extension.

"Hey Princess, you told me to call and update ya." Alex started in.

"According to Liz, Doctor Kevorkian attacked her and broke in, harassing her till Maria showed up." Isabel snorted at her sister's elaborate explanation.

"Told ya." Maria said to Michael making him grunt in recognition.

"Well Max said he was the knight in shining armor, saved her life, nursed her back from near death, then was verbally abused all night till he fell off the trellis." Alex countered making Michael laugh out loud.

"He fell off the trellis?" Michael snorted again.

"Yep." Alex smiled at the memory of his brother being sprawled across the lawn.

"Hey Michael about your jaw," Maria began to ask but was cut short by Alex's voice.

"I was thinking that the race..." Alex stopped as Isabel broke them both off.

"There are too many people on this phone." Isabel grumbled coming into the kitchen next to her sister.

"Then get off," Maria and Michael said in a very superior joint voice.

"Why?" Alex and Isabel asked in sync.

"Because we were on here first." Michael glared at Alex as he walked through the door to the bedroom.

"But you've been on too long already." Isabel whined making puppy dog eyes at her sister.

"She's giving me the puppy look," Maria confided in Michael, "What do I do."

"Hit her." Michael nodded his head like he was the authority.

"Hey!" Isabel and Alex both called out making the other two teens smirk.

"I'll go," Michael said finally, after an intense staring contest with Alex, "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Want to stretch your legs around the park on 7th?" Maria asked pushing herself from the counter top.

"In like 15 minutes?" Michael asked standing up.

"Sound's good." Maria nodded hanging up the phone and tossing it to the counter.

"That was easy." Isabel said watching her sister walk off.

"Yeah," Alex agreed as his brother strode down the stairs in a hurried pace.

"They're our next project." Isabel decided.

Alex just rolled his eyes, "They're not your royal subjects."

"What about Liz and Max?" Isabel asked with a mock pout even though he couldn't see her.

"They're just in denial and we're helping them..." Alex began.

"See the light?" Isabel supplied.

"Aren't you the little televangelist?" Alex grinned flopping on to the mattress.

*

"You probably shouldn't have kissed her." Tess lectured as she look at his injured tongue.

"But it's so hard not to." Max frowned his words coming out jumbled as his tongue was stuck outside his mouth.

"I know what you mean," Tess said nodding her head, "I can't stand not kissing people who spend all their energy trying to make me miserable."

"Screw you too." Max grumbled lying back on the bed they were sitting on.

"Why her Max?" Tess asked turning to face him.

"Why not?" Max challenged.

"Because she hates you." Tess said throwing her hands up.

"Weren't you the one trying to get me to keep at it?" Max asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"I just said you never know what could happen," Tess said innocently, "And now you do."

"I do anything nice and she tries to kill me." Max said evenly.

"So now what are you going to do?" Tess asked slumping over to rest against her brother's stomach.

"Not be so nice." Max's eyes light up as did his face with a calculating smile.

"What are you planning?" Tess asked apprehensively.

"Just a bit of fun for Superwoman." Max smiled in earnest.

"More like Boarder Bitch if ya ask me." Tess said frowning at the side of Max's face where a small bruise was forming, "I don't know what it is with those DeLucas and abuse."

"What do you mean?" Max asked titling his head.

"She hit you, and that Maria chick hit Michael." Tess said pushing herself up and walking to her closet, going back to what she had been doing before Max came in.

"As long as Kyle doesn't do anything to you we'll all be OK." Max shrugged pushing himself up into a sitting position, "He doesn't, does he?"

"No, _father _he doesn't." Tess shook her head at him.

"Just checking." Max said throwing his hands up in a surrender move before standing up and going to the door, "If he did you'd tell me, right?"

"In a heartbeat." Tess said with a nod her mind guiltily going to the previous night..._ It's a division.. Not a disease._

*

"You seem distracted." Kyle commented as Liz tried for the fourth time to replace a spark plug in the bike beside her.

She pushed at the hair around her face leaving grease streaks across her forehead, "So?"

"Well, what's up?" Kyle asked propping himself against car in front of him.

"Nothing much." Liz shrugged biting her lip in frustration as threw a wrench into the tool box beside her and getting out another one.

"Because you always abuse the tools." Kyle said nodding his head eyeing her with concern

"Shove it Kyle," Liz glared at his, "I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked walking towards her, wiping his hands on the work rag as he did.

"Not a damn thing." Liz growled out thrusting her body off the ground so that she was standing.

"How very convincing." Kyle said nodding to emphasis his mock belief.

"Man screw this I don't need the traitor breathing down my throat about tool usage." Liz rolled her eyes running her hand over her head and gripping her ponytail tightly, " I'm outta here."

With that Liz was out of the garage and out the door, her ponytail swishing behind her.

Kyle gritted his teeth. He knew better to follow her right away, instead he walked up the stairs into the house. 

"Isabel!" Kyle called out trying to locate her.

"In the kitchen!" Isabel shouted back, her voice muffled by the wall between them.

"I need your help." Kyle said coming to stand against the door way.

"No worries bro," Isabel held up her free hand, "I'll dress you from now on."

Kyle glared at her with a small mock laugh, "I pissed Liz off. You know traitor this, traitor that kind of thing."

"Again?" Isabel asked in exasperation.

"Yeah," Kyle said looking at the phone in her hands, "Who is that?"

"Alex." Isabel said firmly, leaving no room for comment.

Kyle bit his tongue to keep his words trapped...

After a few moments of silence Isabel sighed again, "Anything else?"

"I'm gonna go after her, go work in the shop." Kyle said turning to leave.

"Today's my day off!" Isabel yelled hopping off the counter, her voice outraged.

"I won't be long." Kyle argued as he made his way to the door.

*

"We can't race there." Maria shook her head, strolling casually beside Michael as they walked across the park to the ice cream parlor.

"How about the strip on the south side of the old Alien Auto shop?" Michael asked his eyebrows quirking in concentration.

"That's a possibility." Maria nodded her head in approval before as they reached the parlor.

"I'd like a strawberry dip cone please." Maria smiled sweetly at the lady behind the counter.

The woman smiled back, but Maria noticed that the smile wasn't aimed at her. Turning her head slightly she saw Michael staring intently at the menu, not even noticing the flirtation that was happening.

"I'd like a cone, pistachio please." Michael said finally looking at the server.

"Sure thing." The ladies voice was smooth and coaxing, sultry in Maria's opinion.

Maria glanced at Michael's face expression, he wasn't even paying attention as the lady threw him 'inviting' glances every few seconds. Maria found this annoying. After all he was out with her!

Maria reprocessed that statement, they weren't on a date... He was just out with her. Like you would be out with a friend or co worker...or in their case co conspirator, but was it that obvious that they weren't attracted to one another? Or was this woman that rude?

Maria looked Michael over once more, he was hot, no doubt about it. His hair was intriguing, his profile more than pleasant, and his body was... Steamy.. No she was attracted to him so therefore the woman was just rude.

Upon that conclusion Maria turned to her and glared, her smile turning into a sneer as she pulled the dip cone from her hand.

"Thanks." Michael said out of habit as he tossed her a five and followed Maria who was stalking off.

"Slow down Red!" Michael commanded after half chasing her at a fast stride.

Maria stopped dead in her tracks waiting for Michael to come side by side, once there she began walking at a more normal pace.

"How do you know her?" Michael asked tossing his head subtly back at the ice cream parlor 

"I don't." Maria said taking a bite of her dip cone.

"Then what was with the look of death?" Michael asked spotting a picnic table.

"Huh?" Maria feigned ignorance.

Michael grabbed Maria's arm and gently tugged her towards the table, "You gave her a look that would make a grown man cry."

"It was a good one wasn't it?" Maria's pride took hold of her.

"I hope she deserved it." Michael said shaking his head with a small laugh.

"She was being rude." Maria said indignantly as though he had defended her.

"She was?" Michael asked clearly confused.

"She saw that we were together and then she still checked you out, broad as daylight, right in front of my face!" Maria huffed taking a viscous bite of the comfort food in front of her.

Michael looked at her for a moment.....

"What?" Maria asked slightly paranoid.

"A couple of things," Michael lowered his ice cream, "First, she was checking me out?"

"Broad as daylight." Maria announced the phrase slowly.

"Secondly," Michael tilted his head, "We're together?"

"You're here. I'm here. We're here. Together." Maria said as if he was stupid.

"But we're not dating or anything." Michael said evenly.

"But she didn't know that!" Maria pointed spasmodically in the direction of the parlor.

"Ok, ok." Michael laughed, "Calm down, it's ok."

"It was just rude." Maria said huffily as she took another lick of her ice cream.

Michael focused on her mouth as she did so... Huge mistake! He gulped as her little pink tongue slide out of her mouth, parting her rosy full lips and attacked the icy treat. Gliding over the chocolate covering, some of the ice cream too...

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to control himself and his mind... It didn't work quite as well as he hoped because his mind was filled with the image, supplementing and subtracting certain props as it felt like it.

"Looks kind of like rain." Maria's voice broke his disobedient train of thought.

Opening his eyes, and keeping them away from her, he looked woefully at the darkening clouds, "Yeah it does."

"Wanna split?" Maria asked standing up with out an answer.

Michael walked behind her, working on his treat as they neared the side of the park, their bikes right outside the fence.

"See ya later." Michael called out as she made it to her bike first.

"What?" Maria asked confused, "You're getting rid of me already?"

"I guess not." Michael said grinning at the corrected misunderstanding.

"Your house?" Maria asked unsnapping her helmet.

"Sure." Michael shrugged doing the same.

*

Liz whirled around her eyes flashing daggers at Kyle's head, "Leave me alone!"

"No." Kyle said glaring right back.

"I just want to be left alone right now." Liz scoffed starting to walk off again.

Kyle yanked her back towards him, "We need to talk. This has to stop."

"Excuse me?" Liz asked snottily.

"These mood swings have to stop." Kyle elaborated.

"Then stop dating the bookie!" Liz silted her eyes menacingly as she whirled around to face him.

"Oh no!" Kyle shook his head with a small knowing smile, "This has nothing to do with her. This started long before Tess came into the picture."

"I can't handle this right now Kyle!" Liz yelled, throwing her hands up, and stormed farther down the street.

"Listen babe," Kyle called after her, "You're gonna have to handle this sometime. You can't use West East bullshit as a permanent crutch!"

In response Liz stuck her middle finger high into the air and kept up her pace.

*

Max watched in confusion as Kyle stomped back towards the shop, and Liz, looking equally perturbed, heading in the opposite direction.

He smirked to himself as he boarded slowly down the side of the road parallel to the Valenti Auto Repair shop. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was agitated at the bitchy brunette, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

The point was that this was the perfect way to implement his plan. A small idea had been brought to his attention during his conversation with his baby sister. Since then it had developed into a master plan... He couldn't take the soul credit though, he owed something to the great minds of Sunday morning cartoons.

Careful to stay several paces behind her he trailed her, finding himself at a high school, her old high school probably. Bring his board to his hands he kept his stride as he watched her ascend the bleachers, laying down on her stomach, pillowing her head on her forearms.

Max stopped in his tracks just looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her dark hair was creating a curtain around her arms and head, her shoulders clothed in a white wife beater that ended six inches before her cut off work shorts. Black smears marred her skin and the clothes on it. Her tan legs making the oil stand out like paintings of Andrew Pollock.

She was gorgeous to him, but she was also dangerous. He had never had problems with girls before. They swooned over him. This one threw things at him. It was that that had first attracted him to her, her feistiness and readiness to fight. She was intriguing, but annoying as hell as well. That was for sure. And now she was in the perfect position to get a little taste of her own medicine.

Max grinned at the noon day sun, his tongue ring sliding across his lips.

*

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Sorry for the lack of updating but I usually wait until at least one or two parts are prewritten but I've been having some email/reviewer problems- basically my yahoo groups are on mescaline ;) and my beta are in Hawaii on vaca! LOL but I hope you like this and I really appreciate the support you guys are showing!!! I hope you enjoyed it! 

Later,

Vix


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Part Fourteen

"You mean you crashed?" Maria asked almost in tears of laughter.

"I didn't crash." Michael scowled at her as she shut the door behind herself.

"You crashed and burned!" Maria resembled a child on Christmas morning.

"It was a rink-a-dink bike." Michel growled before turning and walking towards the fridge, pulling a bottle of Snapple out and taking a soothing mouthful.

"Michael you're home!" Tess said walking into the kitchen then doing a double take, "With friends."

Michael shrugged.

"I'm," Maria began to introduce herself, the dock meeting hadn't been formal so this one might as well be.

"Maria." Tess said quickly, "Kyle talks about you a lot."

Tess smiled to herself, no wonder Michael hadn't beaten the living hell out of her boyfriend, "Listen Alex and Max left, and I'm on my way out."

"Where are you going?" Michael asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Out." Tess rolled her eyes.

"Out where?"

"Kyle's." Tess said slowly as if he was a kindergartener.

"Ok." Michael said with a nod.

Tess' eyes almost bulged out before she looked back over to Maria and smiled knowingly, "Later bro."

Tess kissed Michael's cheek and was gone.

"You act like her father." Maria said accusingly as she moved forward snatching the Snapple from Michael's hands and taking a giant gulp.

"I have to." Michael shrugged again.

"I'm kind of like that with the others." Maria said looking downcast at the Snapple bottle she had just lowered from her lips, "After Dad was gone I took care of Isabel and Mom. Kyle took care of Liz for me though."

"Speaking of Liz, I think she put a whole through Max's tongue." Michael broke in noticing her quickly depressing mood, "Well another one anyway."

"Yeah." Maria nodded not really hearing what he was saying as she toyed with the neck of the Snapple bottle.

"My parents have been gone for three months." He blurted out not knowing what the hell he as doing.

Maria's eyes cleared as she looked at him strangely, obviously as lost as he was.

Michael almost let out a jump of joy, he had at least distracted her, but it suddenly occurred to him she would now want him to explain his comment.... His joy depleted.

"Where are they?" Maria probed at him, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Today? Somewhere in Italy." Michael said looking from side to side, "I think."

"Second honeymoon?" Maria asked nosily.

"Business." Michael shook his head no at her inquiry, "They own a franchise and they are setting up a new shop there."

"So they just left you guys here?" Maria asked confused.

"We take care of the shop and ourselves, but it's been like this forever." Michael shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned forward and pulled the Snapple bottle from her hands, "Well since we've moved here at least. Before here we were really close."

"Where did you move from?" Maria asked truly interested in the answer.

"Japan." Michael tossed the empty bottle into the trash can.

"Oh, anime and kabuki theater right?" Maria nodded her head with a small smile.

"Not for us," Michael returned her smile leaning back against the counter, "We were more into the mythical parts of it. The dragons, the Zen, and the eight immortals."

"Dragons and Zen.... OK they so don't fit together," Maria looked at him skeptically.

"In our community they named our family the Dragons because of the way my parents run their business. So we were always referred to as the baby dragons or in Japanese the 赤ん坊のドラゴン." Michael's Japanese accent was almost flawless.

"I like that." Maria said looking at him critically.

After a few seconds of intense scrutiny Michael adverted his eyes, "Wanna go work on bikes?"

"Hell yeah!" Maria vaulted off the counter bouncing lightly on her toes.

Michael almost laughed at her eagerness before turning towards the shop door.

*

Isabel watched as Alex strode carelessly towards the front door his baggy pants scrapping the carpet, and his wife beater hiding nothing.

"Took ya long enough." Isabel accused half heartedly as she shifted her weight against the door frame, her cut off shorts leaving white strands of cloth down her thighs.

"Didn't know I was on the clock." Alex shrugged with a smile as he made his way to her.

"When you're working under me you always are." Isabel shrugged back with a flirtatious smile.

"Wouldn't mind working under you." Alex winked back at her.

"Too bad you don't know the mechanics." Isabel kept her face placid.

"You could give me a crash course." Alex offered with a small smirk.

"Or I could kill you." Kyle's voice came from the shop's door as he peered outside.

Alex almost laughed as he ducked his head, looking like an infant being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.... Alex looked over Isabel's body, but what a lovely jar.

"And I'm supposed to trust you with him?" Kyle asked watching Alex's eyes stealthily drink his sister in.

"No," Isabel ground her teeth together, "You're supposed to trust me."

"Why?" Kyle asked confused his teeth just as a tight as the threw a threatening glance at the boy.

"Kyle!" Isabel's eyes found themselves rolling skyward.

"Touch her and die!" Kyle warned, letting out a huff he left, glaring at Alex the entire time.

"Tough crowd." Alex offered as the door slammed behind Kyle.

"He's in a bad mood because Liz and him got in a row." Isabel explained.

"She fights with everyone, doesn't she?" Alex asked as he walked forward a little, only a foot away from Isabel, "Now you mentioned something about mechanics?"

"Did I now?" Isabel teased reaching out and pulling him closer by his bare arm.

Alex dipped his head low and nuzzled his face against Isabel's neck. Leaving soft chaste kisses on her flesh he whispered, "You did."

Isabel shivered as his breath left hot tendrils along her skin, "Mechanics are..."

Alex's mouth sufficiently silenced her.

*

Max tilted his board against the bench noiselessly. Coming around the side of the bleachers he rested his body against the rows, his arms perching on them as well.

Evaluating his position he took a deep breath before opening his mouth, "Good Morning Sunshine."

Liz's head slowly rose, her eyes burning with anger as she focused her site on Max, "Fuck."

Max's eyebrows rose as her head come crashing down on her arms once more.

"NOT YOU!" The scream was barely muffled by her position and reached Max's ear loud and clear.

"It's good to see you too." The sarcasm just rolled from his tongue.

"Not you, not now!" Liz's voice lost it's volume but not it's not of disgust.

Max watched as Liz's shoulder's tensed up and her body rose from it's position. Clearly a flight or fight response.

Standing up she leveled him with a glare and tromped noisily down the stairs, her shoes making contact with the concrete.

"Running away are we?" Max accused jumping in front of her blocking her way.

Liz just growled as she tried to walk around him to no avail. Turning on her heel she made to walk away.

"Why ya in such a hurry?" Max asked gripping her upper arm in his hand, not hard enough to bruise, but her arm began to color crimson.

"Get away." Liz's voice was slow and deadly. Anyone who knew her, or had a small speck of common sense would have read the murderous look in her eyes and backed away slowly before running for their life. Max was neither of these.

"Why?" The last inquiry had barely left his lips before he was forced to the ground. A rabid brunette perched on top of him, her slim fingers wound tightly around his neck.

Before he could even react he found his head colliding harshly with the ground behind him, the concrete not giving, but his head....

"Stop!" The cry was choked out of his quickly reddening face.

The words flew past her as she again went to slam his head into the ground, but she instead found herself being bucked-off, so to speak.

Max rolled his body into a ball, subsequently thrusting her upward. Bringing his hands to clench hers, he managed to pry her fingers from around his own throat.

"Stop," Max took an ample breath, "Stop." 

It took several moments for his gasp to subside.

Liz's eyes were wide and unseeing as she slouched backwards coming to rest on her heels; her breathing almost as harsh and ragged as her victim's.

"What is wrong with you?" Max's hands were rubbing at his raw throat.

Then Liz did something Max never thought possible.... She apologized.

"Sorry," The admission was mumbled, "I'm so sorry... I never.... I didn't mean.... I'm sorry."

Max evaluated the insensible babbling girl for a moment before letting his guard fall slightly, "Are you OK?"

Liz's vision had been set on the ground between them, but she now brought her eyes up to meet Max's. What he saw broke his heart a million times more than she had his wind pipe. She had the eyes of a lost doe. Scared. Terrified was more like it, and brimming with unshed tears. She quickly diverted her eyes back to the ground.

Max was shocked.... This was Superwoman? The woman who had injured him, cursed him, and drawn him into her warped little game?.... 

Max slowly moved from his sprawled position so that he was facing her, sitting up. His voice was slow and gently, as if he were calming a wild animal, "Liz."

Liz started a little but remained mostly still.

Max said a quick prayer before he moved a little closer. No reaction. He wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing though. No reaction meant no blood shed.... But it also meant that Superwoman was still out of it... Which was just as dangerous.

But he really never paid heed to caution in the first place.

Moving even closer he slowly reached a hand out to Liz's face, drawing it up so that they were eye to eye, "Are you OK?"

Liz's face fell and she slowly shook her head from side to side, before either of them knew it she was in his arms with her head buried in the crook of his neck, her tears leaving trails down his bronze shoulders.

Max's eyes widened before he regained his composure and started to idly stroke her hair while whispering trivial things in her ears.

*

"Kyle!" Tess' yells could be heard for long distances as she tried desperately to pry her boyfriend from her brother.

As Tess pulled desperately at the back of Kyle's shirt Isabel tried in vain to put her body between the two of them. This had resulted after Kyle had come outside to greet his girlfriend, but instead found his girlfriend's brother with his mouth all over his sister.

Alex pulled back slightly at Isabel's physical persuasions only to dive back at her brother, slamming his fist into Kyle's jaw.

Kyle felt himself being propelled back and hitting something blonde and curly on his way to the ground. As soon as his body made contact he felt an extra weight being put on him and soon he found small fist of fury assaulting his already bruised chest, "TESS!"

Tess' hair flew from side to side as she beat her boyfriend high and low, her anger powering her all the way.

Isabel helped Alex to the side of the house where he wiped the blood from his nose, "You OK?"

"Peachy." Alex's voice came out in a thick nasally accent.

"Let's get you inside and take care of that." Isabel moved her hand to the side of Alex's face turning it from side to side to look the injury over.

"You don't want to go help your brother?" Alex asked titling his head softly towards the still fighting couple.

"He'll get what he deserves." Isabel sneered at the aspect in front of them before taking Alex's free hand and taking him inside.

*

"So can I touch her this time?" Maria teased as she gawked at Michael's motorcycle.

Michael looked at her apprehensively before taking a deep breath, "I'll think about it."

Maria let out a cherubic laugh and rolled her eyes, "I know how you feel. My ride is my baby."

Michael laughed with her before walking over to the red tipped fire pixie, "You really want to touch her?"

Maria took in a deep breath, Michael towered her easily, but not in an intimidating way. Instead she felt safe more than scared. His height and presence didn't block her way, but instead added to her being there. Her voice was soft, "Only if you want to let me."

Michael let a smile flit across his face before he reached down and caught Maria's hand, bringing it up so that it was eye level with her. Turning it from side to side he let his other fingers run over her digits softly, "No jewelry, so you won't scratch it."

Maria practically swooned at the soft gentleness of his voice, but found herself too caught up in his actions. Using his free arm he spun her around putting her back to his chest, not exactly touching but so close that she could feel the heat coming from his defined body.

Michael extended his arm; their still joined hands causing hers to come parallel to his own. Moving slowly he brought his hand to rest just above hers. Pressing gently he placed her hand against the tank on his bike. Using a little pressure and guidance he brought her hand across the cool metal.

Maria titled her head back subtly, causing the back of her skull to rest lightly against his chest. She bit her lip to keep her smile contained, he let her touch his bike, his baby, his pride and joy... He trusted her. He had to. Her teeth released her lips as she took in a deep breath, slowly pulling their hands up, she turned and faced him. In their position her head came to directly below his, perfect position for what she wanted.

Leaning up on her tip toes she looked him straight in the eyes, her smile reflecting on his face. Bringing her face only inches from his she found her voice barely audible, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." His voice was soft. As he spoke his head started to lower and his tongue ran unconsciously over his lips.

Mere moments before their lips were to meet the shop door was thrown open and two ominous figures stood in the door way, "Michael Whitman where the hell is everyone?"

Michael's head snapped up at the voice and his eyes hardened as he caught sight of the offending people, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad. Welcome home."

*

Ok guys- holler at me lol tell me what you think and I really really really really appreciate all the feed :D

Later,

Vix


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Part Fifteen

Alex watched as Isabel wrapped the bag of ice with a small cloth and proceeded to empty the neighboring cabinets of their first aid equipment. Alex looked around the kitchen and found his eyes drawn to a picture he could see through the open door. A picture that held four smiling teen faces at what appeared to be graduation. He focused mostly on the boy in the center who had his arm thrown around a tall laughing blonde; Kyle and Isabel. Looking down at his tee shirt that was now covered in blood that was not all his own he felt a sense of guilt begin to grow in his stomach.

"I probably shouldn't have hit him back." Alex admitted apologetically.

Isabel stopped her preparations and glanced over at him in disbelief, "He deserved it."

"I know but I would have probably done the same thing if I caught him and Tess making out." Alex said with a shrug, his head hanger lower and lower by the moment.

"Don't worry about it." Isabel tried to sound sympathetic but she noted his posture and tried again, "We have this rule. If you hit someone prepare to be hit back. He hit you- you hit him; no harm no foul."

"Then you're not mad at me for making your bro bleed?" Alex looked at her in disbelief.

"Had you been anyone else, and the situation been different I would have castrated you." Isabel said with a sweet smile, "But I'm actually mad at my bro for making my boy bleed."

There was a beat of silence, then another. Alex's hesitant voice broke it, "I'm ya boy?"

"Maybe." Isabel shrugged before picking up the hot wash cloth and dabbing at Alex's face gently, "You two sure did a number on each other."

"Tell me about it." Alex hissed with a wince as she pressed on the side of his eye, his bruising taking effect.

Isabel kept silent as she cleaned his injuries slowly, taking more care.

Alex again began to watch her. Her eyes carefully evaluating his face. Her hands gently running over his skin. She was really concerned about him and it made him smile, even if it did hurt to do so, "It was worth it."

"What?" Isabel asked her concentration disrupted.

"Kissing you." Alex said with small nod for emphasis, "It was worth it."

Isabel's smile was all he needed for reward as her cheeks began to tint pink. She trained her eyes downward, finding the blood soaked shirt instead of his eyes, "This has to go."

"You're the Nightingale." Alex smirked at her in a rather devious fashion.

Isabel saw his remark as a challenge, and she always met her challenges. Looking him straighten in the eyes she pursed her lips and grabbed the hem of his wife beater, yanking it up and pealing it off of his body.

Alex kept his smile firmly in place not even his eyes wandering from hers, "Oh look, there's blood all over me."

Isabel couldn't keep a straight face after his mock seriousness. Her laughter was infectious because soon Alex's deeper chuckles mixed with her own.

Isabel straightened back up after a moment and brought the cleaning cloth to his stomach, rubbing the red trails of dried blood away. Isabel found herself watching her hands as they ran across Alex's stomach, the tips of her fingers gracing his tattoo. Isabel stared at the ink, her face questioning.

"You really want to know," Alex's voice was gentle, "don't you?"

Isabel looked up at him, "Honestly, yes- but only if you want me to know."

Alex thought for a brief second. Did he want her to know? No one really knew...no one but those he loved and loved him. Did he love her?- The question shocked him... He had never had to ask himself that before because he knew... But now he didn't ... There was a chance he could love her... If he knew her, and he really wanted to know her. Alex watched her advert her eyes... If he wanted to know her; then he'd have to let her know him...

"It's our motto." Alex began, "But it's more."

Isabel stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. 

"When Michael, Tess, Max, and I started Hell On Wheels it was our first real rebellious step together, away from our parents rule. It was our first step on our own... Us against them kind of." Alex subconsciously rubbed his arm as he stared at the ground.

"And that?" Isabel quickly inquired to the art work under his fingers; she didn't want to miss what maybe his only time to open up to her.

"In Japan this was sort of our family crest. It was the last time out family was together and happy." Alex shrugged.

"Last time?" Isabel asked saddened and confused.

"Yeah, our parents don't really care about much. Their sole priority is the franchise and business affairs." Alex rolled his eyes at the fact.

"I can't see anyone being able to not care about you," Isabel slipped but tried to recover hurriedly, "or the rest of your team."

"Uh huh." Alex grinned at her knowingly, "Now I told you. You tell me." 

"Tell you what?" Isabel's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"About this." Alex reached out and flattened his hand against the small of her back, dragging her forward and into his half clothed body.

"Oh that," Isabel said her hands splayed across his chest.

"Yes that." Alex said stressing _that._

Isabel turned in his arms, drawing her hands down to pull her shorts down ever so much lower, "Pull up my shirt."

Alex was quick to oblige, and upon doing so he discovered a red hot rod with a pair of horns and wings underneath it read 'Daddy's Devil'. Alex drew his long fingers over the car's outline, "Want to explain?"

Isabel pulled her shirt back to it's original position and turned around, her stance now farther from him than earlier, "I race cars, thus it's a car."

"I figured that part." Alex said with a smile.

"Dad used to call me his little devil so when I turned 18 I got the car put on and the horns and everything, but then..." Isabel took a deep breath, "then when dad died I had the wings put on."

Alex took a swallow - he hadn't meant to make her rehash this, and he could tell from the look in her eyes that this was painful. Very painful, and even though that was a 'duh' conclusion Alex still didn't know how to apologize for it...

"I'm so..." Isabel broke him off.

"I really get tired of hearing that." Isabel's eyes were watery but her face immobile.

Alex decided to just go with his initial impulse. He grabbed her and wrapped her safely in his arms, his neck becoming her pillow.

*

"Get off!" Kyle grumbled as he tried desperately to disentangle himself from the raging blonde on his chest.

"You stupid son of a God Da..." About that time she found herself pinned underneath her boyfriend, his breathing ragging against her cheeks.

"Calm down." Kyle croaked out as he successfully pinned her down under one arm.

"How dare you tell me to calm down you stupid prat!" Tess wriggled underneath him.

"You're going psycho on me here." Kyle said before noticing a splotch of red on Tess tank top, "CHRIST!'

Releasing her he turned around and trudged towards the house. Stopping after he noticed she wasn't following he turned to her, "You gonna come?"

"Why should I?" Her voice was cracked and her face cherry red, "You said it was OK. You said you had no problem with us, and I believed you! I come here and find you pounding my brother to a bloody pulp!"

"He was kissing my sister!" Kyle screamed back forgetting his bleeding for a moment.

"SO?" Tess asked in exasperation, "You were kissing me and Michael didn't touch you."

"She's my sister Tess." Kyle tried again his a voice lowering in volume, "My sister."

"My brother." Tess said, screeching at this point, "MY FRIGGIN BROTHER! And you hit him for something you yourself have done! Aren't you quite the hypocrite? Michael should have kicked your ass when he had the chance." 

Kyle stood there staring at her as she walked away.

Maria came pulling up shortly after he lost view of Tess. She slowly came to a stop on the concrete, parking her bike.

"What happened?" Maria asked pulling her helmet off to look her brother's damage over.

"Alex kissed Isabel." Kyle shrugged pulling away.

"Good job Rambo." Maria scoffed at him moving towards the house.

"I did do a good job!" Kyle called after her.

"In what little alternate universe did you come up with that conclusion?" Maria asked whirling around to look at him in bewilderment.

Kyle's face was screwed up in indignation, "I did what I had to, to help my family."

"This is helping?" Maria asked in confusion and incredulity.

"Yes, I'm keeping her safe." Kyle said.

"You're trying to turn her into Liz." Maria sneered, "Then you bitch at Liz for what you made her."

"I didn't make her that way." Kyle defended himself, "I did what I thought was right."

"And look where it got you." Maria retorted before finding the front door and leaving Kyle there by himself.

* 

"Lucy, I'm home!" Maria called out as she came inside the door.

Maria found her way to the kitchen looking for a soda, but instead found her sister curled up in a bloody man's arms.

"Izzy?" Maria asked her concern bleeding through her voice as she rapidly moved to her sister's side.

"Yeah?" Isabel asked straightening up.

"Kyle's a dick." Maria said firmly.

This elected a small laugh from the solemn looking couple.

"I shouldn't have hit him back." Alex said again trying to apologize.

"Bull shit." Maria dismissed his lame attempt with a wave of her hand, "If this one hasn't killed you yet then you had a damn good reason."

Alex almost laughed at the similarities between the sisters but Maria interrupted him, "You're parents are home."

"Oh shit." Alex breathed out.

"Same reaction Michael had." Maria said looking slightly confused.

"I gotta go then." Alex said his eyes searching the walls for answers to some unknown questions.

"I'll talk to you later?" Isabel asked balling the shirt up in her hands.

"I'll try. No promises now that the parental are back in reign." Alex looked disappeared.

Isabel looked meaningfully at Maria nudging her with her elbow.

Maria laughed under her breath and turned around heading into the living room, "Bye Alex."

"Bye." Alex called back before turning to the door.

"Forgetting something?" Isabel asked now worried about his distracted frame of mind.

"Keep the shirt." Alex said continuing.

"ALEX!" Isabel raised her voice before perching her hands on her hips.

Alex's eyes cleared for a moment and he rushed back to her grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up to meet his lips, his mouth causing a live fire reaction in her body.

"Bye." Alex said nuzzling her face gently with his own.

"Bye." Isabel smiled against his face before they parted.

Isabel slumped onto the counter as the door shut.

"Interesting." The comment came from her younger sister who had returned and perched herself against the door frame.

"What?" Isabel asked fixing her vision on Maria.

"I've never heard a DeLuca beg someone for affection." Maria said accusingly.

"I didn't beg." Isabel but her eyes at her sister dangerously.

"ALEX!" Maria mocked her, her voice sounding a hundred times more desperate than Isabel's had moments before.

For her impersonation Maria received Alex's blood shirt against her shoulder.

"You know what is interesting though?" Isabel said after a moment, "How he reacted to his parents."

"Michael wasn't any more pleased." Maria said thoughtfully as she threw the shirt back to her sister.

"Since your boyfriend got his shirt bloody you get to wash it." Maria said walking off.

Isabel thought to yell out a little too late, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend and you practically screw each other in the garage?" Kyle's accusing voice came as the door slammed shut behind him.

Isabel nearly screamed in frustration as she turned on her heels and made her way to the bathroom to wash said bloody shirt.

Kyle almost screamed after her but thought better of it and went back outside to the garage to clean up.

*

Max gently laced his fingers through Liz's long dark hair, her scrunchie around his large wrists. He ran his other knuckles down the side of her face, her skin satin under his rough calloused hands.

Liz sniffled a little more as she pulled him even closer trying to burry her sorrow into his body, letting him holster her pain, just wanting to let go.

Max rocked her slightly from side to side. He kissed the side of Liz's head, his breath worming its way through the strands and gracing her delicate ear.

Liz sighed deeply before swallowing hard and pushing herself away from the comforting embrace. Max was reluctant to let her go, but he did loosen his grip so that she was still in arms length.

Liz dolefully wiped at her now blotchy eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Max's hands stilled hers and his thumbs removed the traces of tears.

"I don't usually cry." Liz started to back away now more mortified than ever.

Max smiled at her softly, "Crying is healthy."

"No it's not." Liz pushed herself to her feet, Max quick behind her.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?" Max tried to keep her close.

"No." Liz was blunt, her face steely in its resolve.

Instead of pressing the matter Max looked her in the eyes, "Wanna walk home?"

Normally Liz would say no and throw countless insults, but today she didn't have the energy, "Sure."

Max grabbed his board and followed her to the street.

"It looks like rain." Max glanced at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah," Liz agreed, her mind clearly else where.

Max mentally crossed his finger and reached towards her, grabbing her hand. To his utter surprise Liz drew him closer and laced their digits tightly, without a blink of an eye.

Resisting the urge to jump for joy Max simply squeezed her small hand in his.

Liz smiled mentally. Although she'd hate to admit it, and probably never would- she liked the East boarder. He was so gentle and persistent. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes she bit her lip, and hot, very hot. But she wasn't going to tell him. A little crush was no reason to spill her heart out.

The wind brushed against her face. It reminded her of her father, as did everything. As much as she used the "crutch" of him disapproving she still knew he wouldn't have. He would have actually liked Max. Her father would have loved to see anyone give his hellion a run for her money in the attitude category. But he didn't get to see it, and that made her bitter. Her mother's protest against racing didn't help. Her father had died on the track and now her mother blamed said track. Liz, on the other hand, used the track to get close to her father's memory- just as Isabel and Maria had.

"Hey," Max's voice snapped her back into the present, "We're here."

Liz walked towards the front door, but stopped, turning back around to face Max, "I can't go in there like this."

"Does your shop have a sink." Max asked.

Liz nodded her head and pulled him forward to the garage. 

Liz lead him to the bathroom and opened the door to reveal Kyle spitting into a sink full of pale red water.

"Kyle!" Liz rushed to him, dropping Max's hand, "What happened?"

Kyle turned towards her, anger evident in his eyes. Barreling past the both of them he snagged a work towel from the bench, "So, it's OK for you? But not me?"

"Kyle what happened?" Liz followed her brother clearly concerned, Max beside her.

"I beat the crap outta that Alex guy." Kyle shrugged glaring at Max.

Had Kyle been cool headed he would have thought twice, but Max was cool header and didn't have to think. Max slammed his fist into Kyle's already injured jaw propelling him backwards.

Liz whirled on him and landed two punches before Max could get out of her reach.

With blurry vision Max tried to focus on the panting brunette, "What did I do to you?"

"You hit him for no reason!" Liz screamed crouching near her brother.

"He hit my brother!" Max tried to reason with her.

"It wasn't your fight!" Liz yelled back, helping Kyle up.

"This wasn't yours!" Max lost his patience, "You're such a hypocrite! God, I tried Liz, I tried really hard! But you know what? You're not worth this. You're not even close!"

Max's words were designed to hurt her... And they did.... More than he knew...

Max slowly skated towards his house, the rain on his face both painful and foreboding.

He couldn't believe the way things were turning out... It started out so well... Ok, her choking him hadn't been well but after that...she had let him hold her, a euphoria in and of itself. Her hair was so nice it smelled of strawberries and felt like silk. Her lips had trembled against his neck, the ample flesh just as soft as the rest of her... It had been going _so well! _But a leopard can't change it's spots...neither of them could... But he didn't want her to change... He just wanted her...

Max shook the thoughts from his head as he made his way the last few steps to the house. Taking a deep breath he opened the door- unprepared for what was on the other side.

*

Tbc...

Hey guys,

Sorry it took so long but please review and tell me how I'm doing! I really appreciate you guy's patients. 

Later,

Vix


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Hey Guys, since this has taken so long I'm updating two chapters :) I'm really sorry about the wait- 

~*~Merry Yule!~*~

Part Sixteen

"Hey guys, I have returned from Hell!" Max called out bitterly as he slammed the door behind himself.

"Maxwell Whitman." His mother's voice froze him in place.

"Or I just got there." Max mumbled to himself, slowly turning to face his mom.

"What on earth happened to your face?" Max's father was flanking his mom, and behind them sat three disgruntled teens, perched on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing." Max ducked his head quickly.

"Go sit down." His mother sounded exasperated.

Max complied and sat himself between Tess and Alex. Looking from one back to the other he took note of Tess' bloody shirt, and Alex's lack of shirt but not blood.

"We leave you alone and what happens?" His father's voice brought him back.

"Two bleeding! One half naked!" His mother was furious.

"One crying and the other necking alone in the house!" His father wasn't much better.

"I'm 19, and we weren't doing anything." Michael glared dangerously at his father.

"I don't care if your a hundred. You're still under my roof and that 'nothing' would have been something in nine months had your mother and I not came home and stopped it!" His father's voice was loud and his words mocking.

"You finally decided to come home!" Tess' voice was soft but scathing nonetheless.

"We have duties and responsibilities to tend to young lady." Her mother reprimanded her. 

"You have responsibilities to your family!" Michael grabbed his sister's hands in his own.

"You're going to tell us about responsibilities? We left you in charge Michael, and look what happened!" His father lashed out, "Your brothers look like they've joined gangs, and your sister is off alone when she shows up she's covered in blood and crying her eyes out!"

"Sorry I can't be the father I was never taught to be." Michael cut his eyes at his father.

"Don't you talk that way to your father!" Michael's mother's voice was quaking, "And Max, what have you been doing? The Institute called us, they said you turned down the internship. What were you thinking?"

"What I do is my business." Mac rested his head in his hands.

"This is your future Max," His father spoke directly to him, "You're throwing away your future."

"I'm throwing away your future Dad! Your future. Not mine. I hate this stupid franchise, I never wanted a part of it. " Max raised his voice precariously.

"Max, we've talked about this..." His father began.

"But you never listen! We don't want anything to do with your company!" Alex cut him off.

"You be quiet, you've yet to answer for yourself Alexander." His mother scolded him.

"And you haven't answered for your actions either!" Alex was unrelenting.

"I hardily think..." She began indignantly.

"About anyone but yourself." Tess finished for her, "You ditched us! You abandoned us. You didn't even come to our graduation."

"We had meetings darling." Her mother attempted to pacify her.

"You own the company," Michael hollered, "Rearrange the damn meetings!"

"That'll be enough out of you." Michael's father matched his voice for volume.

"What ever!" Michael scoffed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Now Max," His father began to hand out orders, "I want you to call the institute and apologize for the mix up..."

"And I want you to drop off the face of the planet," Max stood up angrily, "We don't all get what we want now do we?"

With that Max marched out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Maxwell!" His mother called out to him, bus his door slamming was his only response.

"I'm gone too." Tess said standing up and moving for the stairs.

Alex followed suit shaking his head in disappointment the entire time.

As Michael stood to leave his father stopped him, "I left you in charge Michael, you have a lot to answer for."

"So do you." And with that Michael was gone.

*

Alex idly drummed his thumbs against the bed post, his eyes closed. The look on his face was one of complete disbelief, "Of all the days to come home."

Max and Tess gave agreeing nods.

The door opened violently and closed just the same as Michael made his entrance, "Where did it come from?"

Tess snapped her eyes to her shirt, where her oldest brother was pointing.

"It's not mine." She crossed her arms over her chest, "It's Kyle's."

"What happened?" Michael demanded pulling a chair out to sit on.

Tess glanced at Alex who started to explain, "I was kissing Isabel."

"That's why he hit you?" Max's head jerked up.

"He hit you?" Michael's eyes were flaring.

"Kyle hit me. I hit Kyle. Then Tess massacred him." Alex finished.

"And you?" Michael asked tilting his head to Max.

"I hit Kyle for hitting Alex, then Liz hit me for hitting Kyle." Max said frowning.

"It's a three ring Jerry Springer Circus." Tess concluded somberly.

"Just wait till I get a hold of that little..." Michael's hands tightened as if Kyle's neck was between them.

"Wait a second, what's this about you and a little friend?" Max's eyebrows rose.

"Necking? Was it?" Tess questioned.

Alex barely stifled his laughter as the eldest blushed slightly.

"We weren't necking." Michael cried out indignantly, "We were looking at my bike."

"So you let her look at the baby?" Max picked on him good naturedly. His spirits rising at his brother's embarrassment.

"I let her touch it." Michael's words were common but the meaning behind them was great.

Max sobered, as did the other two. Following Michael's lead he decided to play his own part in their bonding 'show and tell', "Liz and I got along today."

"That's why she hit you?" Tess asked titling her head.

"Before that. It was weird. We didn't talk, we didn't banter. We just ...." Max stopped, "It was amazing."

"Isabel called me her boy." Alex's smile widened.

"Kyle is an ass." Tess said frowning.

Immediately she had three rabid killers on her hands so she quickly elaborated, "He can't get over his sister's being with anyone, especially from our side."

"He has issues." Max nodded.

"Yeah because who hits someone for kissing their sister." Tess said accusingly as she glared at Max.

"It was freshman year." He said defensively, which was received with smiles all around.

Tess leaned her body sideways, her head laying on Max's shoulder, "I don't know if I like you being with Liz. She's dangerous."

"That's what I like about her." Max laughed nuzzling the side of her head with his own.

"You would." Alex snorted with a laugh.

"They're not going to let us see them anymore." Michael was frowning thoughtfully at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked confused her eyebrows drawing together.

"You left the books down stairs." Michael's words were terrifying.

*

"You're sick." Maria said eyeing her sister's apparel over.

Isabel smoothed her hands over her stomach, and over the freshly scrubbed, but still blood tinged, wife beater of Alex's, "Bite me."

"And getting sicker by the minute." Maria laughed flopping on the bed next to her.

"Where's mom?" Liz asked storming into the bedroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"She's at home tonight, took Jim with her." Maria said scooting over slightly to make room for the small brunet. 

"Good!" Kyle said coming in behind Liz.

"You." Isabel glared heartily at her almost brother.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he sat down next to the door, across the entire room from Isabel, "Me."

"Could you two not fight?" Maria asked silencing them both as she rolled over hanging her head over the side of the bed.

"Then we wouldn't have anything to talk about." Kyle sneered bitterly.

"Take it you and the bookie still haven't kissed and made up?" Isabel face held a little pleasure at her brother's pain.

"Can't get a hold of her." Kyle grumbled shaking his head.

"It's for the best." Liz said firmly as she toweled her dark hair.

"Speak for yourself me and the porcupine were getting somewhere." Maria said defensively.

"So were me and Alex." Isabel glared at her brother.

"They'll just hurt you." Liz said knowingly.

"That's why I hurt him first." Kyle explained.

"And you!" Liz scoffed, "Don't you ever learn? First off, we can take care of ourselves and secondly, you had no right to hit Alex." Liz was livid.

"And when did you get taken over by pod people?" Maria's eyebrows were nearing her hair line.

"Ha ha," Liz mocked laughed at her sister.

Nothing more was said on the subject. Instead they all four sat in tempered silence.

Until a ringing broke in.

*

"Call them." Alex hissed in his ear.

"I'm calling." Michael almost barked his brother for the fourth time.

Alex, Max, Tess, and Michael all had identical looks of impending doom on their facial features. They all sat near the bed, Michael glaring at the wall above Tess' head.

"Hello?" Kyle's voice came over the line.

"I need to talk to Maria. Now." Michael let as little distain as possible come into his voice, but that was still a lot.

There was a fumbling of the phone before the red tipped blonde's voice came on, "Hello."

"We need your help." Michael was blunt and to the point.

There was a pause, "With?"

"We need you to break into our shop." Michael's last statement was met with silence.

*

Tbc........


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Part Seventeen

"They want us to do what?" Liz's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Commit a felony." Kyle's face was dead pan.

"They need our help." Isabel argued taking not of her littlest sister's stern face.

"They need a good kick into reality." Liz glared.

"Come on," Maria rolled her eyes, "It could just as easily be us. Imagine if Mom was going to find out about our activities outside of the law?"

"I refuse to help him." Liz's slip went uncommented on, but not unnoticed.

"Let's vote then." Isabel said after a moment, "Everyone for?"

"Me." Maria said instantly.

"Me too." Isabel looked expectantly at her brother.

"I'm in." Kyle stared at the floor between his drawn knees, perhaps this could be the first step to a reconciliation with Tess?

Maria turned to Liz, "You in or out?"

Liz almost growled, "I can't let you three get caught, now can I?"

They knew that that was as they could get and that was good enough for them.

"We've got five minutes. Meet at the shop." Maria said on her way out of the room.

Four minutes and thirty six seconds later Liz was the last to enter the shop.

"Took your time?" Isabel said as Liz slowly walked down the stairs.

"I made it though." Liz scowled.

"You didn't have anything else to wear?" Kyle asked in practical exasperation.

Isabel and Maria wore almost identical black boots and dark denim jeans. Each wearing a long sleeved shirt: one navy blue and the other black. Kyle wore the same, except that his shirt was short sleeved. Liz, on the other hand, had baggy pipes and a faded black wife beater.

"It's the only black thing I have."

"Whatever." Maria said quickly taking over, "We're taking one car. So we need to decide quickly who's doing what."

"I'll drive." Isabel volunteered immediately.

"There's a window that leads into the shop's main office. It has an air conditioning unit in the window." Maria began to recite everything Michael had told her.

"I'll get the unit." Kyle volunteered.

"Good." Maria said with a nod, "I'm going to be keeping contact lines open through Tess' cell and I'm going to signal the diversion. But we need a climber to get into the window and to get the books." 

Liz looked around at her family before she came to realize that she was the last one left, "Figures."

"Listen if you want you can keep the lines and I'll go." Maria offered.

"No I said I'd help, so I'll help." Liz said with a shrug before straightening her shoulders.

"All right." Maria nodded once, "Let's load up."

"Here we go." Kyle said in slight apprehension as he followed Liz to the mustang that Isabel had already started.

*

"Where are they?" Tess asked tapping Michael on the shoulder continuously in her nervousness.

Michael grunted a half response before sighing. Tess continued to fidget behind him thinking to herself. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She always put the books up, but lately having been so...preoccupied with a certain Valenti, and not having the threat of the parents...until now... She had been lured into a false sense of security, and now everything rested on it. 

Drag racing was fun. It was what her brothers, save for Max, had loved to do for as long as they could, but no matter how much fun it was it was still illegal. If her parents ever found out... Not only would they never race again they probably wouldn't be touching a car before their 30th birthdays... They had been lucky. Never getting caught, never getting hurt, but luck ran out. And it seemed that was exactly what theirs was doing at the moment.

Tess turned with her hands on her hips, evaluating her brothers. Alex lay with his back on her bed. His eyes trained harshly on the ceiling, Max almost identical only inverted, his head even with his brother's with his feet tapping anxiously on the floor. If this went wrong.....

"They're here." Michael announced as a red mustang parked down the road and three figures poured out, quickly moving into the shadows beside the shop.

As if on cue Tess' hand started to vibrate. With a final gulp of oxygen she tossed the phone to the eldest. 

"Start your engines." Maria's voice was slightly husky and low.

Michael almost grinned before laying the phone down on the computer table, perching it behind a photo of the four Whitman's before taking a deep breath and laying into a preplanned performance.

*

"Ok," Maria whispered to Kyle and Liz, "The parents room is directly above us."

Liz and Kyle both went a little paler, "They're going to draw them to the other side of the house, "We'll only have a few minutes. As soon as they're out on start working on that window."

Kyle looked doubtfully at the heavy window unit hanging from the frame before nodding his understanding.

"As soon as he's out you're in. They said that the books should be in the first drawer in the desk, on the left side. It's unlocked." Maria said her voice barely above a whisper.

Liz felt her heart start to throb in her ears, her blood pumping faster than normal. It felt like she was about to board. About to take that first step of faith off the vert ramp. It was just like that... She was either going to hang or slam... God she hoped she didn't slam...

Suddenly the doors above them were ripped open, banging into the walls supporting them. Liz stopped breathing all together. She could hear several things now that her breath wasn't harsh against her ear lobes. She could hear screams and yelps and screams coming from the cell phone in her sister's hand. Two sets of foot prints quickening as something, that sounded expensive, crashed against a wall . Last, but not least, she could hear her brother's voice as he lifted up the unit without a hitch, "Go."

Maria was holding the window open for her. Now or never. Liz stepped forward and dove inside, not looking back.

*

"I don't give a damn!" Michael yelled at the top of his lungs smiling all the while.

"You better start giving a damn Michael Whitman because I don't know how much more of this I can possibly take!" Tess screeched at the top of her lungs.

Max and Alex both held their laughter quite well as Max looked decidedly at the ugliest vase he had ever seen. It had been a gift from their parents to Tess. For missing her and Alex's graduation. Alex had taken it rather well. Tess was another story. Picking up the vase he pushed it into his brother's hands.

Alex looked at the object and a grin lit his face. With out any hesitation he pulled back and flung the ceramic eye sore at the door, loving the way it shattered into a million pieces.

Tess looked over and her eyes bulged, but she could forgive him, or even thank him for doing something she had been meaning to for a while. Giving Alex a thumbs up she started to yell even more, at all of them. Their racket easily blocking out any and all noise made by the West racers downstairs.

"Open this door!" The voices were more than irritated.

"I don't care if you think you're going to..." Michael stopped as the door was slammed open. A red faced father on the other side.

"You four are acting like five year olds," Michaels' mother appeared from behind his father. Her slippers crunching on the ceramic covered floor, "What happened to my vase?"

"My vase mother." Tess snarled at her, "More like an eye sore. A constant reminded of neglect."

"Don't start on that again." Her mother's lips were taunt and thin.

"Spoken like the guilty party!" Alex scowled at the guardians, half an act and half repressed anger.

"That's enough." Alex's father roared, "You four are already in trouble over your heads. You're not making things any easier on yourselves."

"As long as we don't make it any easier on you I don't personally care." Max gripped his eyes shooting fire towards his father.

__

Two minutes down....three to go...

"You always take the easy way out. Don't you?" His father retorted, "Lounging around every summer. Bumming off us, refusing the great opportunities we give you."

"Working for you is not a great opportunity. It's a prison sentence." Alex was livid.

"Now there's no hope for Alex either. Great role model you two were." Max's father gestured roughly to the oldest boys.

"I didn't refuse to be part of the company because of them." Alex exclaimed, "I did it because of you."

Alex's father went a little pale, "You did this to hurt us?"

"No, I refused it so I wouldn't turn into anything remotely resembling you." Alex's eyes were cold and harsh.

__

Four minutes down...one to go...

"Do not talk to your father that way!" Alex's mom broke in.

"Someone needs to." Michael was tired of this fight already. The knots in his stomach weren't getting any smaller as time was passing.

"After all we've done for you four..." Tess cut her mother off.

"After all the neglect and slavery how dare we rebel?" Tell was sarcastic and spiteful.

Tess' father was sighing "Never have I met such ungrateful people in all my life."

"Maybe if you were ever home you would have met us sooner." Michael snapped.

__

Five minutes...

"We're not discussing this again," Michael's mother was adamant.

"Then we're not discussing anything." Max cut in.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Go to bed." Their mother pulled their father out of the door way and towards their room.

Tess held a small sigh of relief- this wasn't the end.

Michael slammed the door behind his parents for dramas sake as he watched Tess go to the phone, "Biker one, this is Bookie Two, we are a go. Parents have left chaos central."

Maria widened her eyes, "Liz!"

A dark brunette head popped out of the window, her slender body tumbling out unceremoniously. Part of her wife beater getting caught on the window latch. As she crumpled on the ground she heard her shirt being torn in half, "Shit."

"Move it!" Kyle huffed as he hauled the air conditioner back into his arms.

Liz scrambled across the ground, pulling roughly at the material as she found herself by her sister's legs.

"Bookie Two," Maria looked down at her sister than over to her brother who was sliding the window to secure the unit, "Mission accomplished; one casualty, Boarder One's shirt."

Tess almost laughed but thought better of it before repeating the message, "Mission accomplished, but Liz lost her shirt."

Max was smirking, "I think I should be doing reconnaissance then." 

"I think you should just toss your shirt out the window." Tess scowled as the other boys let out wolf whistles, "Peeping Tom."

*

Liz looked dubiously at the shirt in her sister's hand. Then she gazed down at her chest, where her arms were caught in a feeble attempt to cover herself with the ruined material. With a huff she snatched the shirt and yanked it over her head.

"All's clear." Maria smiled into the phone, her heart racing from the excitement.

"Ok, just hide the books at your place," Tess instructed, "We'll be there when we breakout."

"Rodger," Maria nodded, "Team one to team two, over and out."

Tess slapped her flip phone shut with a smile, "The books are safe and on their way to the Valenti's shop."

Max and Alex exhaled in unison. Michael, on the other hand, wasn't as relived.

Tess took note of her brother's mood, and sate down beside him. Bumping his shoulders slightly with her own she said, "We did it."

"They did it." Michael's voice was dry and unreadable.

Tess sighed, she felt guilty as well. She was furious at Kyle, but she never wanted to put him in danger, "We would have done the same for them. Rules of Common Criminals."

Michael smirked, "We're not criminals."

Tess smiled, "Our favorite past time just happens to be illegal."

"Exactly," Michael leaned back, his head coming even with the wall. His demeanor suddenly shifted to much darker, "I just really wish I wouldn't have had to asked her to do that."

"Maria," Alex's voice broke into their personal conversation, "seems like the kind of person that if she didn't want to do it she wouldn't have."

"I know." Michael said sitting up so that he was slouched forward on his knees.

"It's OK to worry about them." Tess said looking meaningfully at the other three occupants of her room.

Alex smiled at his little sister where as Max frowned at the floor.

*

"Nice shirt." Isabel commented as Liz climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind her.

"Drive." Liz grumbled.

Isabel pulled out into the road, "So? How'd we do?"

Maria held up the books from the back seat so Isabel could see them in the rearview mirror.

"Kick ass." Isabel was smiling.

"Next time I want to be part of the 'break-in' bunch. Sitting out here gets boring." Isabel joked, when in actuality she had been terrified. Her imagination had started to over run making every sound a siren and every shadow a cop.

"There's no 'next time'." Liz said flatly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Maria's hand appeared on her shoulder scooting forward Maria wrapped her slim arm around Liz's shoulders, "You did great kid."

Liz nodded dumbly clamping her hands onto her sister's arm. Maria frowned at the back of Liz's head.

She was shaking.

*

Tbc...........


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

Part Eighteen

Max idly ran his hands over his board's front as Alex drove deftly through the Roswell streets.

Their parents had held them captive for a week. No phone. No outside contact. Nothing.

After the 'mission impossible' night their parents had confiscated everything. Keys, cell phone, computer, everything.

They had been kept in the shop working nonstop.

Their first break, and they were pilled up in Alex's car headed straight to the Valentis. Straight to their books.

As Alex swung the car into the curb he threw it into park, before bolting from his car- something he never did.

Max grinned cockily at his brother's back as he waited impatiently for the other three to make their way out of the vehicle. His brother was jazzed and ready to pounce. Max almost laughed at the idea of his brother pouncing around like Tigger.

Once Max, Tess, and Michael were beside him they started their stride to the garage doors, which were open; revealing two slightly grease tinged girls propped on the tool table, drinking lazily as the sweat poured from them. 

New Mexico heat was killer, but at the moment, Alex and Michael couldn't have been more thankful for it. Maria popped her neck from side to side, "Hey."

Max nodded his greeting where as Tess waved slightly. Michael smirked at her and Alex focused mostly on Isabel.

"I'm going in to get a drink." Isabel pushed herself off the table, "Anyone want?"

Alex wordlessly followed her in the house.

Max snorted as did his sister.

"Kyle's inside, in the living room, he's been waiting for you." Maria said looking meaningfully at Tess, "He needs to talk to you."

Tess took her cue and left silently entering through the door Alex and Isabel had seconds earlier.

Max watched Michael and Maria exchange looks before he took in the rest of the garage, no brunette anywhere in sight, "Superwoman?"

"House." 

Finally left alone Maria smiled at him, "So you broke out?"

"They gave me a day pass for good behavior." Michael smirked at her his eyes light.

"We have the books upstairs with ours." Maria said moving to get off the table.

Michael pinned her to it quickly. His hands on each side of her stopping her movements; his body now between her thighs, "About that."

Maria's heart fluttered at the proximity her every nerve was alive...and waiting, begging for the next move.

"We really appreciated what you did for us." Michael said his eyes telling a different story; a more personal story.

"We did, did we?" Maria cocked one eyebrow up challenging his words.

"I really appreciated what you did for me." Michael corrected leaning in closer, his smile widening as her breath caught.

"I didn't want to have to put you in that position." Michael started talking again, to her great annoyance.

"What position would you rather have me in?" Maria let the alluring question hang there; her fire burst emerald eyes lowering ever so slightly as they darkened with lust.

Michael was caught in them. Trapped. He couldn't breath. There, face to face, was something so magnificent and seemingly pure of heart, but her words and looks were nothing short of the ultimate seductress. Her red locks of hair graced her forehead and shown vibrantly against her lightly darkened skin. Her eyes were watching him...waiting for him... Testing him. 

"Several." Michael's voice was breathy and deep with a raw like equivalent to what he felt from her.

Maria resisted the urge to grab him... Patience was a virtue, not usually hers, but she knew the reward was always sweeter when the anticipation was the highest. She had no doubt that her own reward would be like nectar, but she wanted the effect for him. She wanted him to want her, wanted him to have the definitive affect.

"You tease." She accused mockingly.

"You like it." His eyes were trained on her, his hard eyes were liquid milk chocolate. The warm golden brown flowing with craving.

"Never said I didn't." Maria arched her body up slightly, pressing against him to both provoke him and cure her longing to touch him.

"You never said you did." Michael countered leaning in, ready to attack.

"And if I do?" Maria asked bring her hands to wrap around his neck, "If I do like it?"

"You will." Michael promised before he was on her.

His lips were mated to hers as his arms wrapped her against him, like a neat package under a Christmas tree. His fingers were sprawled and clenched against the side of her body, his digits needing to feel her presence; needing to know it was real, because her mouth was euphoria and impossibly a reality.

Her soft velvet lower lip was worried between his teeth gently as his tongue snaked out and traced over it, begging for more of her. With a soft whimper Maria pulled his mouth closer to hers and let her him truly taste her. 

Her tongue was alive in his mouth searching out every single crevice and tracing them as if to make a mental map. His tongue battled hers as they ran their hands over each other. Michael's wound their way up Maria's shirt and pulled gently over the skin, his fingertips sliding over her smooth skin as she arched into him; feeling his urgent need in his hands.

Maria's fingers curled into his lazy blue spikes and pulled at them tightly. Running her nails over the back of his head her hands descended to his shoulders, gripping them tight as his mouth worked breathtaking magic on her own.

*

Alex watched as his brother followed them into the kitchen. Giving him a questioning look wordlessly offered him a bottle of water Isabel had pulled from the fridge.

"Superwoman." Max said ignoring the offered drink, he was a man on a mission.

"Upstairs to the right, knock first." Isabel answered closing the refrigerator door.

With a feral smile Max was gone. This would have scared any normal sister, but Isabel feared more for the boy than for Liz.

Isabel turned to face Alex, her back leaning against the counter, the water setting beside her, "You enjoyed your time in the big house?"

Alex shook his head. Then, with no warning, he was kissing her.

He melted their mouths together, as he brought his tongue to glide between her slightly parted surprised lips.

He kissed her gently but thoroughly, his mouth massaging over hers as he slid his hands into place on her hips, her arms coming to circle his shoulders. His fingers gripped her tightly, his mouth causing a fire within her.

"You haven't been in lock up that long." Isabel said as she drag in a deep breath upon their disentanglement.

"Sorry." Alex grinned at her sexily, "I missed my girl."

"I miss my boy." Isabel replied, but upon seeing the satisfied smirk on his lips she couldn't resists herself, "I wonder when he'll be back."

Alex's face dropped for a millisecond before a sarcastic smile took reign on it, "Funny. You know you can't resist my charm."

"Your charm?" Isabel asked tilting her head to the side, "How many girls do you use that charm on?"

"Depends," Alex said looking her dead in the eyes, "How many boys do you have?"

*

Kyle slammed his finger over and over again against the button. His anger building as his opponent destroyed him. Grumbling he threw the controller at the PS2 player.

"What'd it do to you?" Tess asked quietly from the back of the room, as far away from him as she could be.

"Killed me," Kyle said standing quickly, "27 times actually."

Tess kept quiet, for if she would have spoken something rude would have came out.

Kyle moved towards the sofa, "Wanna sit down?"

Tess made her way across the room, perching herself on the very end of the couch, "Your sister said you wanted to talk to me."

"I wanted to apologize." Kyle said grimacing at his words, "I know that I was out of line, but trust me that I had my reasons."

"What could your reasons have possibly been?" Tess asked her anger beginning to surface and rejuvenate.

"Listen, I've spent a lot of time trying to protect my sisters, and that's what I was doing. Keeping Izzy safe." Kyle said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"What about Alex? Should I beat the hell outta of your sister so that my brother is 'safe'?" Tess glared forcefully at Kyle, "And you weren't keeping her safe. There's nothing to be kept safe from, he's my brother. He's a good guy."

"He was all over Isabel," Kyle's teeth clinked together.

"You ever think maybe she wanted him all over her?" Tess challenged, "Or better yet, how about that she was all over him? Either way it's none of your damn business."

"Tess, they're my business, they were left in my care and I plan to protect them any way I can." Kyle continued ignoring her suggestions.

Tess closed her eyes and pulled her head up to face the ceiling. She wanted to forgive him. She wanted to understand him, but she wasn't going to give an inch on this. And had she been looking at Kyle she would have known that neither was he.

*

Max slowly made his way up the stairs, his feet soundless under his weight. He proceeded down the hall, being called forth by soft music from a stereo being accompanied with a slightly off key, yet pleasant, voice.

Coming to the doorway he leaned his bulk gently against the doorframe. The door was ajar and gave him the perfect view of his superwoman, who was uncharacteristically bustling around the room cleaning.

"Call my name and save me from the," Liz sang gently as she crossed the room, "Dark..."

Clothes were flying back and forth across the room into separate piles. Liz bounced from pile to pile trying to find something, and obviously having no luck.

With a small cry of angered frustration she threw her hands up making, in Max's personal opinion, the cutest spectacle. Shaking her head from side to side her long dark ponytail trashed against her shoulders, her eyes quickly rescanning the room. Marching forward she reached a smaller pile, by the television, and snatched one of the shirts from the bottom of the pile.

Her song long forgotten began to loop and she started to sing again as she flipped the shirt inside in, "How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb...."

She trailed off as she turned towards the door for her leave and found a smirking East boarder blocking her way.

"That's my shirt." Max said nonchalant, his smile cocky.

Liz rolled her eyes and threw it roughly at his head.

Reaching one hand up and catching it with ease he looked at it for a second before throwing it back, "Keep it."

"What do you want?" Liz asked letting the shirt fall to the floor before her feet.

"I come in peace?" Max offered while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're gonna leave in pieces." Liz glared at his dispassionate grin.

"I guess it was wishful thinking." Max commented offhandedly.

"What?" Liz asked her eyebrows drawn together in suspicion. 

"You have these 360 mood swings. From Bitch to Babe... I just figured I'd give it a try, but I was definitely wrong." Max said shrugging.

"My mood winds? What about yours? Besides I'm not worth it, remember?" Liz straightened her stance, her almond eyes turning darker as her features hardened with her tone.

"Whatdya expect? You push- shove- push- shove. You hated me. And I pushed on. You abused me- I pushed on!" Max said being lively with his facial expressions and emotional inflictions in his voice, "Now- you're fucking surprised that I had a moment of sanity?"

"Sanity? You're no where near sane!" Liz scowled crossing her arms over her body as if to shield herself from his words of begrudging truth.

"Obviously!" Max agreed loudly, "I mean come on, I submit myself to this torture!"

Liz looked at him as if she was about to respond, her tongue ready to lash out at him as was her way, but instead, she simply shook her head and launched forward drawing her board from the table side, "I gotta board."

"Ditto." Max said standing firmly in the door way, blocking her rabid path.

Unlike their many more encounters where he refused to be pushed from his stance, Liz went past him, sliding through the door so as to barely expose her touch to him, but Max could feel the soft shoulders against his exposed bicep. The skin sliding like water over his flesh.

He shook his head, who the hell actually wanted to be sane?

*

"That's not a good thing." Alex said staring at the roof, sounds of yelling and stomping coming over loud and clear.

"Why can't they just get it over with?" Isabel moaned in frustration.

"You mean jumping each other?" Alex asked amused.

"Or killing each other." Isabel offered grinning, "Which ever came first."

"See that's reverting back to the earlier closet strategies." Alex said shaking his head in faux disapproval.

"You want to put up with them instead?" Isabel asked in a serious voice.

"Well, since you _are _my girl I guess I'll have to." Alex said his words coming out forceful and possessive, but still teasing.

"You're girl?" Isabel asked smugly, "Since when am I property. If any one belongs to anyone. You belong to me."

Alex locked on her eyes in a stare down. It wasn't a serious confrontation, just joking flirtations, but he was enjoying every moment of her. Everything from the way her eyes stared intently on his to the way he kept catching a small almost smile on the edge of her lips when he referred to her as his...

*

Liz stalked down the stairs, a darked haired, slightly pierced, and completely annoying person right behind her.

Liz took little notice of the two bookies yelling to the left of the landing, and even as she stomped past Alex and Isabel, who seemed to be having a stare down, she paid little attention.

But, Maria and Michael's commotion was a little harder to ignore.

Liz gaped, her open jaw almost brushing the shop floor. Her eyes were as wide as possible and glued to the passionate spectacle her sister and the blue spiked biker were making.

Max had like wise been stunned, but he composed himself quicker. He reached a steady hand out and pulled at Liz's shoulder.

Liz whirled on him, not out of anger, but shock.

"Let's leave them be." Max said softly, turning towards the shop door.

After a few moments of consideration Liz too entered into the daylight.

She reached the end of the drive way just as Max was pulling his board from Alex's passenger seat. 

"So you wanted to board?" Max asked strapping his helmet on.

Liz looked towards the house, where she had forgotten her own helmet. Shrugging she tossed her board to the ground and mounted, ready to go anyway.

Max kept pace with her, a slow gentle glide, contrary to her earlier annoyance.

"Thanks." Max spoke, tired of the silence.

"For?" Liz asked nonchalantly, as she turned down another road.

"Helping us." Max followed swiftly, his eyes never leaving her.

"I wasn't going to let them get caught." Liz brushed off his gratitude with practiced ease.

"Thank you for helping me." Max pressed on ignoring her subtle denial.

"Don't flatter yourself." Liz said coolly.

"If I didn't," Max said his tone haughty, "Then who would?"

"No one, thus my point." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"You never have a point." Max said matter-of-factly, "Ever."

Liz, knowing how close he was reared her elbow back to slam into his stomach. Frowning Max watched as her arm slowly went to collide with him, her actions were so obvious that he had no problem catching her arm before the contact was made.

"What are you doing?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Going to board." Liz said pushing off to pull her arm from his hands.

"You know, Morse code is easier to read than your signals." Max's face portrayed his frustrations.

Liz smiled at the ground, she supposed it was. She liked him. No denying it... Well to others there was but not to herself. She slowed down even farther as she let her thoughts consume her. She had spent such a long time distancing herself from everyone, save her family. She had spent so many days striving to be the best, treating all other competition as mutants, unworthy of even her consideration. She had spent such a long time denying so much, truth, love, acceptance, life... She had denied herself life.

Looking up towards the sky she wondered what her father would think of his precious little girl now. She found her eyes were shameful and she gazed no longer heavenward but at the ground rolling in front of her instead.

"So you're quite the chatter box." Max said sarcastically, the silence bearing uneasily no him.

Liz rolled her eyes as she slowly proceeded down the road, in no mood to talk.

"You're really not gonna talk to me?" Max asked in annoyance.

As Liz failed to respond he decided to take it upon himself to hold a conversation, "Well Max, how was your time in hell?"

"Oh it was great!" Max switched his head to the side as if talking to an invisible person, "the food was horrible because to enjoy meal with those people you'd have to be bind, deaf, and dumb."

"You must have really enjoyed it then." Liz mumbled to herself.

"The company was great, but the prison guards sucked! Horrible people." Max continued missing her quip.

"Their names would be?" Liz asked after a beat of silence. Her curiosity had always gotten the best of her.

"Dear old mom and dad, or as we call them, Satan and his fire bitch." Max smirked at her inquiry.

"You're joking?" Liz whirled around stopping her board, her mouth open and wide.

"Whoa!" Max slid against her board, "Cool ya jets Superwoman!"

"Cool my jets? That's rich coming from an inconsiderate spoiled brat!" Liz glared at him crossing her arms over her wife beater.

"Spoiled brat?" Max too crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles showing their definition under his smooth bronze skin.

"Unappreciative and ungrateful too!" Liz added with a cold glare.

"Where do you get off telling' me..." Max began, but Liz stopped him.

"I saw the recites. I saw the titles! I know what your parents give you! You're nothing but a spoiled brat, and look at how you talk about them?" Liz started stabbing her finger into his chest.

"You went though our personal files?" Max unwrapped his arms and slapped at her hand, stilling her motions."

"I was looking for the book." She lied, she had been interested. She had learned more than she wanted to know as well... About him... About his family.. His _other _sister...

"Listen it's none of your business." Max's eyes flared, "What so ever. You don't know anything about me or my family. You don't know my parents. Hell, I wish I didn't know my parents."

"How can you say that? Be glad you have parents!" Liz cried out, "You are so lucky and you don't even know it."

Not bothered by her dramatics he egged her on, "You don't know Liz! I wish they weren't even here, half the time I wish they were dead."

Max's head snapped to the side painfully as Liz's open hand slid across his cheek, "Don't. Ever. Wish. That."

Max tightened his jaw as he straightened his head, ready to verbally beat her in retaliation, but when he looked at her he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her eyes were wider than ever- doe in shape and amber in hue. Her face screamed her sincerity, tinged with being incensed. 

"Liz," Max finally spoke as her eyes began to fill, "Liz please don't..."

"I'm not gonna cry. Not because you. You're not worth it. Not even close." Liz's voice was deathly calm as she turned around and speed off the other way, her hair whipping behind her as she went.

*

Michael's hands gripped Maria's back, his fingers leaving possessive marks all the way down, causing her to arch into him even more.

Maria clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into his thin black tee shirt. Feeling this as a goading he pulled her up tighter against him, almost her entire body off the shop table.

Reaching behind her Maria started to throw things off the table. Michael grinned into her neck as he kept lapping at the addictively soft skin.

Maria moaned, her hands spreading out and violently shoving everything off the table. She moved her hands back to Michael's shoulders, her nails starting there and ripping down his hard back. Michael nipped at her collar bone, his breath hissing between his teeth.

Maria smiled deviously as she pulled back and leaned against the table for support, her thighs riding higher on his sides and pulling him forward.

Michael dipped his head down and pulled her top high, kissing across her smooth stomach, her skin silky on his hot lips, her taste invading his sense and driving him crazy. She was rapture in a body, his tight thighs filling his mind with devious acts, her soft pouting lips making him groan against her midsection as he watched her pout at him. As he dipped his tongue into her belly button her eyes slid closed and her mouth opened to inhale an impossible amount of air before her teeth started to tear at her lower lip.

Michael couldn't help but grin to himself, this was what he had been missing out on? Why had he avoided girls all his life if it was like this? But Michael had a pretty good feeling that no other woman would be like Maria...not even close.

*

"Come back here!" Alex laughed as he chased Isabel back down the stairs, his smile growing as she laughed.

"No!" Isabel said reaching the landing and turning around tossing more water on him from her spray bottle.

"HEY!" Alex called out covering his face as best he could as he hurried down the stairs.

Isabel turned to escape, but he caught her causing them to both tumble through the living room door way and onto the floor.

"Ha!" Isabel said holding Alex's arms down as she straddled him.

"HA HA!" Alex said before flipping them over so that he was on top, holding her down by her wrists, "You surrender?"

"Never!" Isabel laughed louder as she felt her body vibrate against his, a very comforting feeling.

"Come on! You know it's true. Say it!" Alex said holding both her arms down with one hand as he spotted her water bottle on the floor near by. Picking it up he aimed at her face, "Say it!"

"Why, Alex, what ever do you want me to say?" Isabel fiend innocents with a smirk.

"Why Isabel, I believe you're playing dumb!" Alex said spraying her gently with the bottle.

Isabel jerked her head to the side, "I'll never surrender!"

"It's ok," Alex said spraying her again, "You look good wet." 

Isabel stuck her tongue out.

"No no no!" Alex said shaking his head, "None of that until you admit it!"

"You first!" Isabel challenged.

Alex smiled down at her, leaning closer, "Admit what? That I'm your boy, and couldn't be happier? Fine. I'm your boy and I couldn't be happier."

Alex set the water bottle down and stroked the wet spots off her face, "You don't have to twist *my* arm to get me to admit it."

Isabel smiled at him, "Fine. I'm your girl, and I couldn't be happier, are you happy now?"

Alex sat up and placed both hands on his hips in a cocky victory pose, "You betcha!"

With those words he found himself flat on his back, Isabel over him with the bottle, "Now did you really have to spray me?"

Alex just smiled, "You looked dehydrated?"

*

Tess softly giggled at her brother's attempt to weasel out of it. Unbeknown to the couple across the room, a fuming brother and amused sister sat in the corner by the television.

Tess smiled genuinely before looking over at Kyle who had his hands on each side of him, his knuckles white as he gripped the cushion. His lips were drawn into a tight white line and his breathes were deep and long.

Tess watched as Isabel leaned down and feathered Alex with soft kisses. This caused Kyle's arms to start shaking very lightly with the strain of his grip.

Tess shook her head at the other bookie. He was trying. She had to give him that, he was trying very hard. But would he continue to try? Was he trying for her?

Tess watched his eyes shift towards her, his arms becoming more steady as he offered her a shrug and a half smile, almost as if he was reading her mind. She smiled back at him encouragingly, making a choice as she put her hand over his, the tension in his digits lessening by far.

*

TBC....

Hey guys, Sorry this has taken so long (ducks flames) I have started pretty well on the next part, I'm about two scenes in and I have PLANS now lol. I planned till part 17, then slightly stumbled, but Carrie helped me with a play by play which makes things easier lol, nvm I'm insane lol I hope you liked it and please feel free to feed me and vote for this story at  the voting starts March 15!

And thanks for being patient guys I really appreciate it. 

Later,

Vix


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hey Guys I know this has taken a long long long long long time, and I apologize but between work and school, which is finally out, it just seemed impossible to finish- I hope you like part 19. Feed me please I'd really appreciate it!

Part Nineteen   
  
Michael and Maria stared at the ceiling as it thumped above their heads.   
  
"Someone is killing someone else." Maria said decidedly, her voice resigned and annoyed.   
  
"I'll kill them." Michael offered leaning his head down on her shoulder.   
  
"I just might beat you to it." Maria said letting her head fall to the table.   
  
"I bet it's Max and Liz." Michael said kissing her shoulder before pulling up and leaning back, holding his hand out to her.   
  
"I don't know. It might be Kyle and Max, or Kyle and Alex." Maria said taking his hand, "Or even Kyle and Liz."   
  
"Or Tess and Liz." Michael said looking around the shop after Maria was completely sitting up.   
  
Maria grinned at his glistening hard back, his hands resting behind his head as he traced the contours of the shop looking desperately for his shirt.   
  
Maria glanced at the back of table where she had thrown the thin black material before begrudgingly giving it back to him, "Why do we have to play the parents?"   
  
"Well," Michael said turning as something soft hit his back, "At my house I am the only adult."   
  
Maria laughed, "I kind of got stuck with that responsibility as well. After my dad died my mom wasn't exactly 'here' completely." Maria said jumping off the table.   
  
"Is she 'here' now?" Michael asked moving closer to her.   
  
"She's fine now, we all are. She just doesn't spend a lot of time here in the shop anymore. She doesn't like the house. It brings back too many memories, and since we're legal she basically gave it to us and stays at Jim's now." Maria said staring a little past his head.   
  
"Our parents might as well have given the shop and everything over to us, they don't come home unless they have to." Michael said feeling a need to confide in her like she had him.   
  
"Why not?" Maria asked, feeling only slightly nosy.   
  
"They don't like to be around us a lot." Michael said shrugging.   
  
"I can't imagine that." Maria said shaking her head, "Why wouldn't they want to be around you guys?"   
  
Michael contemplated telling her what he hadn't told anyone. Ever. Something he had only mentioned within his own domain and to his own family, and never his parents. She would understand. After everything she had had to face she would understand. He didn't want to keep things from her, and hiding it away would only cause problems.   
  
"I take it it's personal?" Maria looked away a little, "Don't worry you don't have to tell me."   
  
Michael smiled at her awkwardly, "They don't like to be around us because it brings up bad memories."   
  
Maria stayed silent watching him expectantly as he seemed to have an inner war with himself, his proverbially wheels rotating inside his head.   
  
"We had a...when we were little in Japan there was another..." Michael tried to organize his thoughts but they simply wouldn't come. Not after being deliberately buried for so long.   
  
Maria walked forward, pressing her fingers against Michael's lips, "It's ok, you don't have to tell me."   
  
She smiled lightly as she felt his lips press against her fingers in thanks, "Now lets go figure out who's fighting."   
  
Michael was more grateful then she knew, and he grabbed her hand in his as they walked towards the stairs.   
  
Liz watched dispassionately as the sun set over the ramps, it was a sight that always brought her comfort, and even now as she fought herself mentally the sight was still breathtaking to her.   
  
The colors were clashed against each other in such beauty and conflict. If her soul was put into color, it would look just as that.   
  
Smiling lightly she laughed at the sky, laughing at her father. She had been sitting in the same spot since she had gotten here, she hadn't even taken one trip through the obstacles yet.   
  
She had just sat and cleared her mind, her thoughts flipping back and forth between what to do about her and Boarder Boy. Ignoring him wouldn't work because she didn't think she was strong enough to ignore him. He just goaded her so much!   
  
She couldn't insult him and beat him to make him go away, and she did have to admit that she respected him for what he had already put up with. She wasn't stupid. She knew she was irrational and impractical. She knew she was difficult to put up with, but she also knew that because of him holding on despite her less flattering attributes that he was worth a go.   
  
But she just didn't know how to go about it without damaging her pride and seeming like a hypocrite. Explaining it to him seemed like the most reasonable solution. But that would be admitting she was wrong. And as much as she wanted to feel his mouth again she was obstinate and prideful.   
  
The descending sun lit up the course. My world in a nutshell. The thought was humorous but with truth. After her father's passing she had immersed herself in the sport. What was once a past time shared with her father had become her last tie to the one person she had loved most in life.   
  
Her father had been very close to all his girls. He would take Isabel to boxing lessons. Which she had never returned to since his death. He and Maria had spent many weekends in Frazier Woods camping; just the two of them. But him and Liz...   
  
They were always together it seemed. Every free moment he had she was attached to him. He was her idol! He was her super hero. Her daddy. And now he was gone. The stabbing sensations had yet to lessen in intensity since the day she had watched her father's Sunday practice run turn into the single most tragic event in her life.   
  
She would go with him for practice runs. Usually Isabel would come along as well, but she and her mom had been shopping instead. It was just her and her father. The way she liked it.   
  
The day so long ago felt so eminent that it was hard to distinguish the actual sight in front of her from the memory looping in her mind. It was her and her father. The sun was bright, the street completely deserted, her and her father...then it was just her. Her watching her father's car as it careened into the closest building, before it burst into flames, engulfing the driver in a mortal hell.   
  
The next thing she could remember was waking up in the hospital. Her limbs were blistered and her hands burned. Later she learned that she had tried to pull her father out, but a witness had pulled her back. The surface scars had healed beautifully... But her other scars... Time heals all wounds- except those set deep in the soul. And that's where hers were. So deep.   
  
So deep...deep and buried.   
  
Max laid on his bed; staring unblinking at the roof. His mind humming. He had yet to decide if Liz's discoveries were a blessing or a curse. He knew she knew about the money.. But what about Hava?   
  
Hava Olivia Whitman? The most beautiful girl named after her grandmothers... Did Liz know about her too? She had to, it was all in the files. All over the receipts. Did he want her to know? That was a loaded question.   
  
He had never shared her with anyone, but it would be a relief. It would be out, but of all the people to share it with? Liz knew how to get to him. Superwoman was a weakness of his, did he really want to give her access to another one... One that ran so deeply inside of himself.   
  
What did he want? He wanted to know what she knew.   
  
He'd have to ask her, but this wasn't something he wanted the others to over hear. So, after a few minutes of internal debate and cowardice he stood and snatched up his board before heading downstairs and to her house.   
  
"What the hell?" Maria asked quirking her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. Her sister was flirting and play wrestling in between kisses with Alex. Alex Whitman. Another Racer. From a different side. This wasn't the amazing, or unexpected part. That came when she looked at her brother and found him just sitting there.   
  
He wasn't seething, at least not visibly. He defiantly wasn't pounding Alex, nor was he yelling.   
  
Racing over she hugged her brother forcefully, "I'm so proud of you!"   
  
Kyle jolted to the side before grumbling at his sister, "Shut up."   
  
Maria laughed and sat down next to Tess, before she noticed that Michael wasn't following her. Instead he looked awkward standing in the middle of the entrance, watching the others.   
  
Maria frowned slightly, she assumed that the adjustment for all of them would be easy. She was apparently wrong so she stood up and walked over to Michael, who smiled nervously at her.   
  
She almost laughed, it was like he had never been in public, or just around people with a girlfriend...er make out buddy....whatever they were. But she had to remind herself that he hadn't, as he had admitted on the phone just days earlier, he didn't 'date'.   
  
"Where's Max?" Michael asked after surveying the entire living room. He didn't know if his brother would be safe alone with the she bitch, better known as Liz.   
  
"They left." Kyle said automatically, jumping up, glad to have found something other than Isabel and her 'boy's' flirtation to keep his attention.   
  
"Boards?" Maria asked already knowing her sister only habituated a few places, but mostly home or the skate park.   
  
Kyle nodded confirming what she suspected.   
  
"It's getting late, I'm gonna go call her." Kyle said standing up and making his way to the kitchen, away from his two sisters and their beaus.   
  
Tess followed him into the kitchen, "Late?"   
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, "I had to get out of there."   
  
"I know." Tess said smiling at him slightly, at least he was making an effort.   
  
Kyle saw her smile and a glimmer of hope sprouted in his mind, but he dismissed it as he dialed Liz's cell phone.   
  
After the first ring he gave up, as her cell phone turned out to be on the table near the door where everything from extra change to car keys were dumped unceremoniously.   
  
"Perfect." Kyle grumbled as he put the phone back into it's charger.   
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Tess said looking around the room, "I mean Max wouldn't let anything happen to her."   
  
Kyle glared at nothing in particular. The thought of his youngest sister, well almost-sister, being 'protected' by the very person she was being stalked and sexual harassed by didn't inspire an amazing amount of confidence in the situation. At least not in his point of view.   
  
"You don't look too happy at that thought." Tess said frowning again.   
  
"Was I supposed to be?" Kyle asked sarcastically.   
  
Tess let out a huff of air before she stopped herself and took a deep breath, "This is gonna be really hard for you isn't it?"   
  
Kyle refrained from the 'duh' that was lingering just inside his clamped lips. Instead he took a deep breath and looked full force into her eyes.   
  
"Is it gonna be worth it?"   
  
"What?" Tess asked slightly thrown off and mostly confused by his inquiry.   
  
"Is curving my temper, and trying to do basically the impossible gonna pay off?" Kyle asked still staring at her, "If you're not going to give me a second chance I shouldn't even waist my time, but- if there's even the smallest possibility that we could work things out, then I'll keep on trying."   
  
Tess looked from his clear cut eyes to the ground and around the room, her lips quivering in an attempt to keep them straight. Finally looking at him she leveled her shoulders and grinned, "Keep trying."   
  
Max looked dejectedly at the house, the street lights were casting a foreboding glare against the front windows. He suspected it had more to do with his mood and apprehensions then the actually lighting. He could almost bet that she had told them already, but he had to go inside and find out.   
  
Max's stomach tightened, of all the things he'd ever done, he had a feeling that this was not going to be the most enjoyable. As he walked to the door it opened, and he came face to face with one of the last people he wanted to see, Kyle Valenti.   
  
Neither moved for a few moments- Kyle sizing Max up and Max sizing up the situation in general.   
  
"She isn't here." Kyle said finally, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Where is she?" There was no need for Max to play dumb, it didn't suit him.   
  
"She went boarding." Kyle's vague answer and defensive stance were as uninviting as possible.   
  
"When she gets back tell her..." Max started to request, but Kyle cut him off.   
  
"Tell her yourself." Kyle's voice was tight and annoyed.   
  
"Excuse me?" Max's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched even tighter around the deck of his board.   
  
"Go find her, and fix what ever the hell you did to my sister." Kyle commanded in a tone reserved only for the boys who dared to come near his girls.   
  
"What I did?" Max was thrown aback, "I didn't do anything to her!"   
  
"Yes, you did!" Kyle stepped forward, the door snapping shut behind him, "Ever since the race she has been having issues!"   
  
"Yeah, because she never had them before?" Max scoffed, he refused to take the heat for Superwoman's massive mental troubles.   
  
"More so than normal anyway. She was fine, sometimes even happy, now you've got her all worked up. I don't know how, I don't know why, and at the moment I don't care!" Kyle was becoming increasingly loud, "I just want you to fix it. Go. Find her. And work our whatever is going on between you two." Kyle turned abruptly and slammed the door behind him.   
  
Its resounding thud left Max's ears long after the door had closed. Confused, to say the least, he dropped his board and started off the way he came, not knowing where he'd find her, but hoping to get lucky. Hoping she'd be where he would- at the skate park, where his boldness and her bitchiness had first gotten them into this mess.   
  
"That took a lot." Maria said after watching her brother stalk across the kitchen and throw the refrigerator door open.   
  
"What?" Playing dumb did suit him, or so he thought, as he turned to face the red tip blonde, who had went unnoticed in the doorway.   
  
Maria didn't dignify his facade with a response, instead she continued where she left off, "I really am proud of you. You're growing up and finally letting her make her own decisions."   
  
Kyle smirked widely at her before removing a bottle of water and walking towards her. He stopped when he was even with her and looked her in the eyes, his smile growing, "Actually, I'm kind of hoping she kills him."   
  
Maria laughed silently as he walked past her, into the living room. Even after his departure she stayed in the dark kitchen, starring at the counter. Her head rested dolefully against the frame of the darkened door way. Even now she was worried about her sister. She knew Max wouldn't willfully physically hurt her, or at least she thought he wouldn't. Michael wouldn't hold someone in such high esteem if they would, would he?   
  
Again the reality of her current romantic situation slammed into her. She didn't know him. Not that well. She knew he was a good kisser, a great cyclist, and from the look of his bike a talented mechanic as well. He was a good brother, and like her he had been forced to take care of things that shouldn't have crossed his mind at a young age....but his favorite movie? His personal peeves?   
  
She shook her head, it wasn't as if she didn't know him at all, and no one started a relationship knowing everything about the other person, that was the fun part. She had had a ton of relationships in the past, but none of them worried her this much. She nibbled at her lip as the counter top became her center focus again, her head righting itself... None of the other relationships and shaken her as much, none of the other boys had moved her this much.   
  
With just the press of his soft lips she trembled, with his slow sexy smirk she felt her insides start to heat up, boil and melt. Although an unpleasant visual, it was quite the experience. And it still blew her mind that he could have that type of affect on her, in such a short time span...   
  
The object of her inner thoughts interrupted said thoughts as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. Maria jumped at the first contact, but she composed herself by the time his chin had come to rest on her shoulder. Her pulse hadn't seemed to calm, but she doubted it would. It was beating wildly as his smooth lips grazed her tinted shoulder. His lips were indescribably soft and smooth in texture, but so strong in force. They felt hungry against her flesh, and she loved it.   
  
She rested her head against his shoulder, and let her hands caress his arms. Her body softening at his touch. She could feel his lips stretch over her skin as he smiled. She found her own lips mimicking the brief expression. Next he trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, intermingle the soft wet torture with nips at her delicate skin. He steadily worked up her neck, along her jaw, before stopping.   
  
He turned her towards him, her body pliant in his solid arms. He nuzzled the side of her neck as his hands ran up her back, retracing his earlier motions in the auto shop. Maria lolled her head from side to side as his calloused fingers scrapped along her scalp, her hair flowing through his digits as he grabbed handfuls of her short locks and pressed her mouth almost painfully into his own.   
  
She had a feeling her lips would be bruised, but it was worth it as she pulled back and saw his eyes. The hazel beauties portraying a desperate primal hunger. Hunger for her. Want for her. He wanted her, and although he wasn't the only man that ever had, he was the only one that had caused such an identical desire in her as well. She didn't just want him to touch her and taste her, she wanted him.   
  
All of him. She wanted to feel this spikes ruffle under her hands, his skin heat up as the physical contact and tension between them grew, and his lips... His mouth... She wanted that gloriously divine device running over her body as it was her neck...   
  
She wanted him. Now. And she always got what she wanted.   
  
Kyle watched from the corner of his eye as the shadow in the darkened door way multiplied to a weird moving monster shadow. He saw Michael head that way, and at the moment he was regretting not stopping him and duct taping him to a chair so he could watch every move he and Maria made. He knew it was irrational, but ever since the accident with their father he was their self proclaimed protector.   
  
And that self proclaimed title was causing him problems at the moment.   
  
Isabel, seated across the room next to Alex noticed her brother's nervous-like glances back from where he came. Taking note herself she decided it was better if she stopped than if he did. Not that she wanted to interrupt her sister's social life, but she knew Maria would appreciate it compared to the alternatives they both knew Kyle would have come up with.   
  
So, grabbing Alex's hand, she stood and drug him along with her towards the kitchen.   
  
"What are we doing?" Alex asked as he allowed himself to be dragged from the comfortable couch and across the room.   
  
"You wanted a water, right?" Isabel asked in an unusually loud voice as she not so subtly motioned her head towards the kitchen.   
  
As Alex gazed up at the darkened area that was the kitchen a grin spread across his face. Water wasn't what he was thirsty for, but her in the dark kitchen sounded very nice. He began to pass her up, his goofy grin giving away his ideas.   
  
Isabel yanked his hand and rolled her eyes before motioning to the door way again.   
  
Alex looked over and finally noticed her meaning as a small moan like sound was emitted from their destination.   
  
"Yes, I did want water!" Alex's voice tried to cover for the two hormonal teens that beat him to his idea. But, judging from the tense look on Kyle's face he could tell that he had failed.   
  
Isabel ushered him forward quickly and as they come up to the mass of flesh that was making sounds akin to a wet vac, Alex slapped his brother on the back of the head while Isabel went to flip the light switch.   
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Alex asked glaring at them.   
  
Michael squinted at the bright fluorescent light, "No, but you do."   
  
Maria hid a grin and ducked her face to avoid Isabel's glare, "He notice?"   
  
Isabel didn't answer, when had he not noticed?   
  
"Thanks." Maria said leaning her head against Michael's shoulder that was still slightly heaving as his chest took in the much needed oxygen.   
  
"No problem babes." Isabel shrugged it off, "Heard from Liz yet?"   
  
Maria shook her head, "Max went after her."   
  
"Max?" Michael asked drawing Maria's back to his chest.   
  
"Kyle sent him." Maria confessed.   
  
Isabel, Alex, and Michael's jaws dropped.   
  
"Kyle? Our Kyle?" Isabel asked her eyebrows drawn tightly together.   
  
"Psycho Kyle?" Alex asked receiving a glare from both the girls, "Just saying..."   
  
"I think he's finally adjusting." Maria shrugged.   
  
The four of them looked into the living room where Kyle had started to laugh his eyes bright and his smile wide as he looked over at Tess.   
  
"Maybe it's something else." Michael reasoned.   
  
"Someone else." Alex corrected.   
  
Max looked around the park; the street lights showing its annoying vacancy and let out a sigh. He didn't know whether to be relieved or despaired. The inevitable confrontation was temporarily avoided, but he had wanted to see her- just as he always did.   
  
Deciding against looking else where, mainly because he didn't know where else to look, he rolled to the top of the pipe; hoping that the short board through the course would ease his mind. Instead, as he drove down the curve, he found the lost object of his affection slouched against the pipe. The surprise and shock threw off his balance and he found himself tumbling across the concrete.   
  
Unable to do anything but watch Liz sat frozen. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly ajar.   
  
Max rolled over onto his back. His arms were spread wide and his eyes stared at the sky. He wasn't sure which hurt worse- his pride or his ass, "Ow!"   
  
The giggling from his only on looker was enough to make up his mind- it was his pride.   
  
"Good job." Liz's melodic voice called over to him.   
  
"You sympathy is duly noted." Max said sarcastically as he rolled over to his side, facing her.   
  
"That really took talent." Liz finally began to stand to help him, but what was left of his poor injured pride reared its head.   
  
"Don't bother getting up." Max stopped her as he started to push himself from the ground.   
  
Liz slouched back down, "Grouch."   
  
"Well sorry- not only do I have bruises in uncomfortable places, but the only reason I have them is because I was out looking for you." Max explained as he limped his way over to her quarter pipe.   
  
"You skateboarding down the pipe and busting your ass is my fault?" Liz looked up at him incredulously .   
  
"No I was looking for you and you scared me; causing me to crash." Max glared as he slid down to fit the curve of his body against the cool metal, "Thus it being your fault."   
  
"Oh yeah, obviously you were looking real hard. You know, with the skateboarding and the surprise with actually finding me." Liz rolled her eyes.   
  
"You shouldn't even be sitting here! It's dangerous." Max started to reprimand her, completely ignoring her statements.   
  
"And you care?" Liz scoffed.   
  
"Call me crazy but yeah, I care." Max almost yelled, "As if it hasn't been obvious."   
  
Liz cringed at his tone and decided against taking the opening for calling him a crazy bastard- as far as she was concerned he was. Instead she tried to change the subject, "Why are you looking for me."   
  
Max took a deep breath, "We need to talk."   
  
"Could you sound more like a chick?" Liz couldn't help herself.   
  
"I could try to sound more like you, but lately I'm not entirely sure you're a female. " Max quipped while glaring at her.   
  
"Bullshit, you know I'm a girl." Liz matched his glare with a sneer.   
  
"Well, there are ways to settle this." Max let his tongue ring slide over his top lip suggestively.   
  
"You came to find me so you could make lewd suggestions?" Liz felt that avoidance of that tongue ring, and the attached tongue were key to her self control, so she opted for yet another subject change.   
  
Max's brazen tongue found its way back into his mouth, and against his cheek as he tried to calculate the words in his mind to express what he wanted to ask. Just how was he supposed to do this?   
  
"I need to know what you know about Ha... ," His voice trailed off, he didn't know saying her name would be so hard, "About the files you read in our office."   
  
Liz looked at him, the first wave of sympathy since their last 'episode' hitting her, "I just saw the receipts mostly. Some for cars, and others for..."   
  
"For flowers, funeral arrangements, and receipts on the tomb stone, right?" Max leaned his head back against the hard metal, he wasn't going to be able to face her while having this conversation. Even with all their confrontations, physical and other wise, he'd always been able to look her in her eyes. Stare her down in fact. But not now... Not when so much... Not...just not now.   
  
Liz nodded wordlessly, even though he couldn't see her. They both knew she had, that was why they were having this conversation. Or at least why they were trying to have this conversation.   
  
They sat in silence for what seemed forever. The only sounds were that of a distant, irritated K-9, the random car, and the light breathing of each other.   
  
The quietness was unnerving to Liz, she had always had a curious nature, and she wanted answers. She wasn't sure how to ask without seeming to pry. She personally knew how difficult his situation was, and for the life of her she didn't want to make it any worse for him.   
  
It was to her great relief when he spoke again, "They were for Hava."   
  
Just the name itself seemed to draw out most of his strength. Not knowing how to respond Liz opted for silence yet again. She wanted to offer him some form of comfort though. He had had no hesitation when he had given her his shoulder to sob against. Making a final decision she slipped her closed hand into his, noting how his hand seemed to dwarf her own.   
  
Max did something completely out of character. He jumped.   
  
The feel of her flesh against his own drew him from his thoughts sharply. The feel of her slender fingers curled against the inside of his palm was reassuring, but also encouraging, prodding even. He almost smiled, it was just like her, even her touches were contradicting.   
  
"She was my sister, the youngest of the four of us." Max tried to tell a story he had never told before. He found it was harder than he thought it would be. Something that was neglected for so long would never come easy.   
  
"She was the baby?" Liz couldn't' stop the question.   
  
"She was a baby." Max corrected, his voice accompanied with a bitter chortle   
  
Liz wanted to say she was sorry, or offer her condolences, but personal experience had given her the knowledge that it didn't help. It just made her feel pitied, and she knew that that wasn't what he wanted, or needed at the moment.   
  
Before she could figure out what to say voices invaded their area of the skate park.   
  
"We should get up before we're ran over." Max said as he stood, not releasing her hand, but instead using it to drag her up with him.   
  
Liz allowed herself to be pulled to her feet before she slouched over retrieving her board from beside her former sitting place. Max also picked up his board, careful to not free his grasp on her hand.   
  
"Whitman?"   
  
Max's head jerked up at the address, "Hey Blaise."   
  
Blaise, and about six other guys, looked from Max to Liz. The way they were eyeing Liz made Max's nostrils flare. Had he looked away from the other pack of boarders he would see an identical look on his companion's face. They made quite a pair with hard set eyes, and thin set lips.   
  
Blaise, and his friends weren't quick to notice their reactions because they were allowing themselves time to assess Liz's physical attributes. Their unwanted eyes roaming over the plains of her body. Max's jaw clenched as he watched their beady little eyes take in her curves, the way he had. He could just picture their hands touching her and he felt a sharp quiver of rage slice into him.   
  
"She your little honey?" Blaise asked smiling in a way that he probably mistook as inviting.   
  
Liz opened her mouth to snap out a retort, but Max's growl deep in his throat stopped her. She looked over at him.   
  
"Yeah," Max's return was clipped, "She's mine."   
  
Liz's fist grew more taunt at her sides. A shiver ran it's course through her; the tone was so... Different it cause a spell of excitement to run through her body, but she would dwell later on the words. She had never heard him use that tone. No matter how mad he had been at her his voice was never that icy. She had slapped him, beat his head into the concrete, left him high and dry, and generally called him everything under the sun. Yet, he had never used that tone with her.   
  
Max felt Liz's hand become more tense and encased his fingers around her fist more firmly.   
  
"She an East?" Blaise asked. He was either ignoring the look in Max's eyes, or he was too stupid to recognize 'murderous' when it was staring him down.   
  
"No," Max didn't miss a beat, "She's West."   
  
Liz could almost swear there was a note of pride mixed in with his statement. He would be proud to be with the other side? He was definitely a crazy bastard.   
  
"So that's what we've been missing?" Blaise grinned again, "Damn boy, if I would have known that I would have switched sides a long time ago."   
  
"Wouldn't have done you a hell of a lot of good." Liz rolled her eyes.   
  
Blaise glared at her, "You're a little spitfire, aren't ya?"   
  
"She's my little spitfire Blaise, so back off." Max pulled her closer to his side as he purposefully strode to the fence around the park.   
  
Liz threw a glare over her shoulder before she was out of sight, around the corner, and safe from the sickeningly slimy boarders.   
  
"Having a testosterone flare Boarder Boy?" Liz couldn't help but ask as she stopped to look at him.   
  
He smirked at her to her relief. He was beginning to scare her back there. His voice wasn't the only thing cold. His eyes and rigid stance were more than sub-zero. She hadn't been scared for herself really, but she had known that he was something more than angry. He was jealous, and conspicuously possessive. Another shiver went through her body, the same pleasure coursing through her veins. He was possessive of her. The way his voice had hardened, and his eyes had flared... It was arousing, looking up she found that his eyes were normal again- warm and cocky. She didn't know which she liked better, both were intense, both elicited feelings in her she would have to deal with all too soon.   
  
"Come on, Spitfire." Max said pulling her forward with the exaggerated nickname, breaking her concentration   
  
"I'm not a Spitfire." Liz protested quickly.   
  
"Then what are you?" Max asked looked at her quizzically.   
  
"I'm Superwoman."   
  
TBC.....

**__**

FEEDBACKERS!

Thanks for all the feed- I love hearing from you guys

****

Priscilla- I love that this is your favorite, and I hope you really enjoyed part 19, can't wait to hear from you

****

Alyanah- LOL- I'm happy that you love all of it!

****

Ngan- Ok, I updated, happy? LOL- hope you are :)

****

Marie- Liz and Max are going to be getting better, but they still have a bridge or two to cross.

****

Duchess Wulfric Bedwyn- No chance in hell am I giving up- it might take me forever and a day to update, but I'm staying :) Promise lol!

****

JazzyPunker- Glad you liked it, and I'm sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy it

****

Trude- What a floor show it was ;)

Later,

Vix


	20. Chapter Twenty

HEY GUYS! I'm finally done with part twenty. Sorry it took so long. If you want me to email you when I update just email me at , and I'll do my best. For all the dreamers out there you're going to love this part. There's some other cute moments... And possible smuttiness pretty soon- who knows? LoL, please feed me and tell me what you think!

Part Twenty

Alex shuffled the cards again, dealing to the other three teens and himself accordingly.

"Think they should be back by now?" Maria bit her lip while she glanced over to the clock for the millionth time.

"They're fine." Isabel said idly as she rearranged her hand.

"They're probably killing each other." Michael offered in a reasonable voice.

The other three nodded.

"Ok, next question," Maria started again trying to draw her attention away from thoughts of her little sister, "The Matrix Trilogy or Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?"

"Matrix." Isabel and Michel said at once causing their respective others to glare at them.

"You'd pick Keanu over honor?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Isabel just smiled at him, "I've just got something for computer dweebs."

Maria looked expectantly at Michael, "Keanu?"

"Trinity." Michael grinned at her smiling even more when she huffed and rocketed out of her seat.

Isabel found herself being jousted out of her comfortable position as her sister claimed her place.

Isabel, not to be easily miffed sat down beside Michael, they both smiled across the table.

Michael looked deliberately into Maria's eyes, "What can I say?"

"Trinity?" Maria scoffed.

"Just got a thing for a chick on a bike." Michael licked his lips with a wicked smirk.

Kyle looked over at the kitchen and wanted to know what exactly was being said. He couldn't help the intense feelings of protection that had come to dominate his relationship with his sisters. He had been their self made protector for so long that he wasn't sure he knew how to be anything else.

He was contemplating on whether he should drag Tess into the kitchen to spy on them, but at the moment the blonde girl curled against his shoulder. Looking over at her in surprise he noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing even.

He had no problem breaking the law and helping his sisters do the same at the races. He had no problem planting his fist deep into Alex's face, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the East bookie.

Moving ever so slowly he brought his arm around her, pillowing her against his side. Her soft curls tickled the side of his jaw as she snuggled closer, her hand fisting in his black shirt.

Kyle let out a sigh as he looked from the kitchen back to Tess. Drawing her curls around his fingers he turned back to the television, absently playing with her hair as he listened to her breath.

Max set his shoes down beside his board, the dock was quiet this time of night.

Liz untied her shoe laces and stacked her high tops on the deck of her beloved board.

They were both uncharacteristically silent. The stars were bright against the inky sky, and the sliver of the moon showing showcased them both. Liz adjust herself beside him, their feet grazing the water below the dock.

The waves against the shore were soothing to her and she found her thoughts drifting away, as they had on the way to the beach. There was so much to think about, so much to decide.

Max was lost in thought as well. His fingers itched to grab hers, that rested beside him on the dock. They'd only dropped hands to take off their shoes, no he wasn't sure where the boundary lied.

"You said we needed to talk?" Liz said curiously after a few more moments of edgy peace.

Max's fingers began to burn again, not to take hers, but to get up and run. Not from Liz, but from the story he now had to tell.

"Hava, was the littlest, the sweetest, and the most cheerful baby ever." Max said trying to think of the good things, but he found that they too brought an unexpected wave of pain.

"I bet she was." Liz said trying to reassure him, she readjusted her hand, leaving it brushing against Max's.

Max wound his fingers around her own, "When we were in Japan we were a close knit family. It was great. We were never apart unless necessary. The business was blooming, and the community was so great. I remember the cherry blossom trees most. They were the most beautiful shades of red."

Liz could almost see his memories in his eyes as he looked back at her. Japan had been a placed he loved, with people he had loved, "What happened?"

"Hava didn't understand the concept of swimming very well." The comment was significant in nature, but soft in tone and Liz's heart clenched knowing what was coming.

Max's fingers tightened painfully and he seemed to gain strength from her so she squeezed back, "We were all at home. My parents had just thrown one of their renowned celebrations at our house. My parents were exhausted and we were all supposed to be asleep already."

His eyes began to drift off and he looked out into the endless water, "She loved our pool. We'd always go out and she had these adorable little dragon printed arm floats, but she could never manage to blow them up herself."

Liz felt her eyes water at his pain inflicted voice and she knew. She knew what had happened. Her mind supplied all the unwanted images that he wasn't ready to vocalize.

"Our parents blamed themselves, and our family crashed and burned." Max said shrugging trying to recollect himself, "We moved back to the states after that, and since then our parents have been doing one thing or another for the business. We don't talk about her. It's like she was never there."

Liz kept her vision trained on their joined hands, his knuckles so taunt they were white. On impulse she brought their union to her lips and brushed his knuckles in what she hoped was a comforting manner. As she lowered their hands back to the dock her eye sight caught the faint scar across the inside of her thumb.

She had been lucky. The healing had gone some much better than they had even hopped. Looking at the boy beside her she felt it was her turn to lay some of her cards on the table. After all he had told her about Hava... Something she had a feeling he hadn't told many people.

Liz adverted her eyes, if she was going to expose herself, she wasn't sure she could do it while looking him in the eyes.

"It was a Sunday." Liz said now staring intently at the water splashing under their feet, "He always did his practice runs on Sundays."

He was surprised to hear her talk. He wasn't sure what he was going to hear, so he sat patiently watching her organize her thoughts into words, "I remember watching him smile as he approached me, his engine roaring as it always did. He was so proud of his car. We all were. And he was so proud of us. He was a great man."

Liz coughed gently as she found her throat tighten involuntarily.

Max released her hand, and drew himself sideways, running his long digits up her back, and his other hand taking and stroking her fingers.

"He lost control, something startled him, I'm not sure. He was such a great driver I don't know what went wrong." Liz said slowly, "We didn't even want to read the autopsy, we all knew the everything they did. Burned alive."

Silence beat between them, "I tried to save him. It was stupid, I knew I couldn't save him but I went after him anyway, and I spent the next couple of years in and out of dermatologist offices because of it."

Max's eyebrows drew together and he titled his head.

Liz lifted her hand and pointed out the now faint scars that were to others unnoticeable, but to her a constant reminder.

"Metal." Max said nodding as if he understood.

Liz laughed, and Max jerked lightly at the bitter sound, "Not Metal, flesh. I was trying to pull him out of the car and one of the people who rushed out of the stores dragged me away from the car."

Max's hands stilled briefly. He couldn't imagine watching someone he loved burn alive, and not being able to stop it. He could only hurt for her loss and try to offer her somewhere to displace the pain. 'I'm sorry' just didn't seem like enough, and he knew it wasn't.

Pulling her slightly he brought her against his chest, and she went willingly. It seemed her fight had left her with her story.

Max could feel her erratic swallowing against his chest, "So much pain," He whispered as he stroked her back slowly.

Liz scoffed in a pitiful tone, "I won't take your pity."

"You're not going to get it." Max said evenly, holding her fast as she tried to pull away. "You're strong, and loyal, and stubborn, but knowing what you've been through. You've come away stronger than I would have."

Liz didn't like pity, but she didn't like what she felt was an undeserved compliment. Struggling against his pull and her own comfortableness in their current position she forced herself to sit and face him, "You sell yourself short."

"I don't ..."

"Don't argue with me." Her tone left no room for any type of defense. The rough tough boarder babe he knew was back in place.

He didn't like the cracking of her voice, and the trembling of her hands, but he liked it all too well. He loved her vulnerability in front of him, the sense of trust that gave him was almost intoxicating, but knowing she was hurting... He didn't like that feeling, and he didn't want her to have that feeling. Ever.

"Never thought this would happen." He said with a grin after a while trying to lift the mood.

"What?" Liz asked.

Max looked her directly in the eyes, "We just had a conversation."

"What?" Liz feigned surprise, "No."

"Yes," Max nodded for emphasis, "and you didn't insult me once."

"I'm not that bad." Liz said defensively even though she knew she was.

Max tilted his head to the side, "Not that bad? Yeah as in an elephants not that heavy."

Liz stuck her tongue out at him leaving him with unwanted, yet not unpleasant, images in his mind.

The silence covered them again and Max broke it this time, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

As corny as the phrasing was Liz inwardly smiled at the gesture as she shrugged.

"I'm sorry for what I said, about my parents..." Max began, her slapping him at wishing of their deaths finally making sense.

"Bygones." Liz said quickly, not wanting to ruin their current level of peacefulness.

Max began to think about his day, his wonderful, abusive, emotional roller coaster of a day. One thing stuck out in his mind even more than Liz's story, and that was her reaction at the skate park.

They had stood side by side facing a common threat, more of an annoyance really, and he had called her..._his_. She hadn't hit him. She hadn't insulted him since. She didn't even try and bite his fingers when she kissed them, and she had kissed them.

He began to fear waking up in a few moments. How could Superwoman change so quickly? Or, was this just a side of her he wasn't privy to before?

Never one to wonder for long he started to speak, but Liz beat him to it.

"I won't tell anyone." Her voice was quite, as if she weren't really playing attention.

"Thank you." Max said looking down at the top of her head, "Why did you tell me?"

Liz took a moment before speaking, "I was thinking about it. Since you said.... What you said about your parents... I've been thinking about mine. Besides, you shared with me."

Max nodded slowly, "I knew you'd have questions about what you saw in our books."

Liz shook her head, "You didn't have to tell me. You didn't owe me an explanation."

Max looked at her, "You didn't owe me one either."

"For the way I've treated you?" Liz asked incredulously. Figures she gets ready to apologize and he steals her thunder.

"I would have just figured that was you being ya know, you, a bitch." Max said smiling innocently before laughing.

"Ok," Liz said rolling her eyes, "Doctor Kavorkian."

"I would be a good doctor," Max said in his defense, "Just need a more willing patient."

"Babe," Liz's eyes flashed at him, "I'll play doctor with you. And you'll be more than willing."

Max's eyes grew in size by halves. This was a whole new perspective on her ridicule. This was ... Flirtatious.

"You might want to be careful." Max warned narrowing his eyes seriously.

Liz's eyebrows rose, "Oh really?"

"I might just take you up on that offer." Max said evenly, his tongue ring flashing at her.

Liz considered her position., "And if you did, and I didn't want you to, I could break you in half."

Max smirked at her, "With a smile."

Isabel watched as her sister dribbled down the court furiously, the blue spiked biker in hot pursuit.

Alex idly drummed his fingers against the concrete as he sat, back to the garage door, shoulder to shoulder with Isabel. Isabel watched him from her peripheral vision, appreciating not only his relaxed and comfortable position, but his perplexed, and rather adorable, facial expression.

What ever he was mentally toying with was serious, or she assumed it was.

"I'm a dweeb."

Apparently she was wrong.

She noted the endearing hue that came to his cheeks as she laughed at him, reeling in her mirth she looked at him seriously, "Ok."

Alex chuckled at them both, "I meant that I'm a computer dweeb."

Isabel looked at him and she smiled somewhat politely, "Did you hit your head?"

"You said you had a thing for computer dweebs, thought I'd just," Alex shrugged, his shoulders now tense with slight embarrassment, "let you know."

Isabel nodded seriously, reveling in not only his discomfort at the admission, but in the admission itself, before leaning over to whisper in his ear, "Computer dweebs are sexy."

Alex's smile grew as he grinned at the ground, glad to be done with that lame confession.

But, Isabel was just getting started, "Racers are sexy."

Alex felt the back of his neck heat as her lips barely stroked the rim of his ear, and her breath tickled his skin.

Isabel ran her nails over Alex's bicep, "Tattoos are sexy."

Alex's muscle involuntarily bunched under her touch.

"And mechanics," Isabel smiled as his ear's started to turn red, "Mechanics really turn me on."

Alex was quiet for a few moments glad that his brother was too preoccupied to notice his heated expressions. Turning to look at her he almost swore at her self pleased smile. She just wanted to get a rise out of him. Making a quick decision he stood up, reached down, and pulled her over his shoulders in what was clearly a fireman carry.

Isabel's eyes popped out of her head and she started to laugh, "Alex! Put me down!"

Alex just beamed as he walked towards the shop door.

When inside he found the light switch, and a suspiciously empty table with all it's previously held objects scattered on the floor.

Convenient.

Alex wrapped his arm firmly around her thighs, and guided her to sit on the table.

"Thanks Mr. Caveman." Isabel said sarcastically blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You know what's sexy?" Alex asked, ignoring her remark and leaning in, her knees resting against his stomach.

Isabel just quirked her eyebrow at him.

Alex's hand reached up and brushed against her hair that was pulled into a tight French braid. Taking the band in his hand he yanked it smoothly out, pulling the braid to wave around her face, "Wild racer chicks."

Isabel smirked at him, "Copycat."

Alex's lips twitched before he took on a serious expression, "Soft lips, those are sexy."

Isabel's tongue snuck out to grace his thumb as he dragged it across her bottom lip.

"Soft skin." Alex continued letting his hand move from her mouth, across her neck, into the back of her neck, "And hard kisses."

Isabel couldn't make a sound before his lips crushed hers, then she whimpered, letting him abuse her lips with his own. She let his tongue grace her mouth and maul her own.

Then he was gone, her mouth still burning from his.

Alex watched her calm her breathing, her hair mused, her lips swollen, and her eyes wild with desire. She was sexy. She was... Incredible. He could still taste her and he was beginning to get a little intoxicated by her scent because he felt like he couldn't stand at the moment, if it wasn't for her legs around him he couldn't have... Alex looked down as if suddenly realizing something.

During their kiss she hand moved her legs, and he had shifted to be against her, her legs had locked around his hips.

Isabel noticed at the same time and started to remove them, but Alex put his hands on both of her thighs, stilling her motions. He drug his nails down her thighs, his hands warm, and his nails stimulating every nerve ending in her legs, causing warmth to flood her.

"You're Sexy." Alex said evenly looking back into her eyes. Her gaze spoke of hunger. It matched his own. "I want you."

Isabel quivered a little at the tone in his voice, he was so powerful. His lips, his hands, his voice... She was being drugged by passion, and she knew it. And she didn't know if she wanted to stop it.

Michael watched as Maria raced past him going for the goal. He just watched her. Her sweat slicked body seemed to glow, and her pouty full lips, alluring as they were, were drawn into a smug smile as she scored. But her victory was short lived because she came down wrong from her jump shot, and busted her butt her hands flying to her left ankle.

Michael was towering over her before she could find her footing and get back up. Bending down he looked at her ankle, "You ok?"

"Fine." Maria grumbled as she forced herself up.

Half way there Michael's hand stopped her, "Quit moving."

Maria didn't take well to being ordered around. Grinding her teeth together she shoved through his hold and sprang to a standing position grimacing. She had probably bruised her ankle on the way down, but nothing more serious. She did not need to be babied.

Michael glared at her, "I said not to do that."

Maria raised her eyebrows at his commanding tone, "And I was supposed to listen to you because?"

Michael's jaws clenched and he smiled tersely before bending down and scooping her up bridal style.

Maria, usually having no objections to being carried around by some sexy man was highly annoyed at his apparent need to treat her like a child, "Put me down."

Michael grunted as he moved to Alex's car at the end of the driveway setting her on the trunk.

Bending down he took her feet into his hands, "Which ankle was it?"

Maria quirked her eyebrows at him as if in stupidity, "What are you talking about?"

Michael's eyes blazed as he looked at her innocent expression, "Maria."

Maria took a small amount of pleasure in his terse tone, "I don't need your help."

"Red, I didn't ask if you needed it now did I?" Michael's voice was clipped.

Maria was no longer amused. Now she was pissed, "I'm not Tess or Max or Alex! You can't push me around."

Michael leaned in close, his face serious and intimidating. Everything about him screamed "be terrified", but she knew she was safe. Truth be told, she was aroused by the way he was leaning into her, even if it was in anger.

"I take care of those I care about." He said slowly, "Get over it."

Maria, not to be out done by his slow patronizing tone copied it, "Left ankle."

Michael removed her shoe, and her sock gently fingering the joint.

Maria glared at the top of his head but it was only half heartedly. After all, how could she rip apart someone who cared about her?

TBC.......

Later,

Vix


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Part Twenty One

Max stared at the water, apparently if they weren't insulting each other they had nothing to say. Ironic.

Max had sat there for the past twenty minutes thinking the day's events over in his mind. He never thought the day would end like this. He didn't even think the month would probably end like this. Snorting slightly he looked to the skies, _the fates have a weird sense of humor_. Turning to look at Liz he amended that thought, _or Superwoman does. _Superwoman.... She had called herself a superwoman.....

"So," Max began watching her face carefully, "You're Superwoman?"

He could see the ends of her lips twitch softly but in a complete fashion to herself she glared at him with a sneering voice, "Got a problem with that?"

Max, not to be out done, grinned cockily at her, "You're mine. Got a problem with that?"

Liz hated to be controlled. She was not submissive, and hearing him claim her like property made her blood boil, her heart speed up, and her thighs clench. What would usually result in her going into a raging fit and jumping him made her want to jump him alright, but not how she would have thought.

Looking him over from spiked hair, to defined arms, and baggy pants she scowled at him, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Max's eyes widened slightly before his grin softened, "If you really want to keep me quiet... There are _ways_."

Liz almost smiled at that but instead she stood up, causing Max to get to his feet too.

He knew it. She was going to run. It was too good to be true. He wondered what she would do if he just kidnapped her and tied her up in his room. It'd make his life a hell of a lot easier.

Liz surprised him though, she turned, leaning against his body ever so slightly, blocking his path to run. She lowered her lashes, the slow seductive move making Max's stomach jump.

Leaning up she placed her hands gently on his shoulders, smiling coyly at him, and then all he saw was water.

He came up to find her practically doubled over laughing. Sputtering, he shot daggers at her, "You suck."

Liz's laughing stopped as she looked at him seriously, her eyes burning in such a way that made him swallow, "Maybe."

Max watched as her tongue traced her soft pink lips before letting out a frustrated growl and diving back under the water. He definitely needed to cool off if she was going to insist on giving him those kinds of thoughts.

Looking up, underneath the calming water he could see her, the moon shining against her, silhouetting her in the dark. She looked tough. That just made his heart speed up.

She looked hard as rock, and from the way she shoved him in he could tell that she was strong, and from the way she handled everything he could tell her strength was more than physical. Some would think that her denial or her tears would make her weak, but not him. Her tears just made her stronger to him.

Maybe it was because they had cracked straight through his arousal to his heart, a new place for anyone to be. He really did care for her.

Shit. That was going to make things harder...not that they were easy now.

Max surfaced wanting to curse his feelings. They had just gotten to the easiest stage of any kind of relationship, flirtation. At the rate of progress they were making by his mid twenties she might actually like him. Then before he lost his teeth she might care about him on the same level.

Forcing a smile he hoisted himself out of the water, watching as Liz wearily backed away down the dock towards the shore, "Scared?"

Liz let a cocky grin slip, "Just cautious."

"That's a first." Max scoffed.

The dig made her stop her retreat, "Excuse me?"

"If I recall it correctly I'm the one who saved you from becoming a pancake." Max said inching slowly forward with his words.

"No," Liz, unmindfully, marched forward stabbing him in the chest, "You're the one who slammed my head into the curb."

Max backed up a step, her following, then another, "You'll live."

Liz glared heartily at him, "Bite me Boarder Boy."

Max's grin was quick, but his movements were quicker. His hands were firm on the back of her ribs, and his grasp was hard and sharp. Before she knew it her hair was in his hands, her neck exposed, and sensations were exploding in her body as his teeth trailed up and down her throat.

Biting her own lip to keep from letting out the moan of pleasure curling in her throat she dug her nails into the wet shirt that clung unyieldingly to his hard body. A body she had been admiring as she had retreated earlier.

At the prodding of her nails Max's hands slid down her body cupping her against him. Liz, lifted her legs up around his, and taking every opportunity she would afford him Max pulled her off the ground, her legs locking just above his hips.

The water from Max was seeping into her shirt and pants, it was slippery on her skin, but all Liz noticed was the way Max's hands kneaded the back of her thighs, and the way his tongue danced across her flesh, licking at her collar bone.

That time she did moan.

And Max's breathless laugh against her vibrating body made her beam recklessly. And then she found herself free falling.

She was flailing as she broke the surface and lunged for him, "You fucking prick!"

Max smiled at the laughing insult thrown by her as he treaded water, "One good turn deserves another."

"More like one good trick." Liz grumbled grabbing his shoulders and sliding her legs around him once more, the water between them seeming to heat with their bodies.

Max's eyes widened slightly at the bold move from her. And she smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

"What?" Liz asked her lips pouting slightly, "I'm not allowed to climb on my property?"

Max laughed and considered it for a moment before mocking her earlier threat, "If you tell anyone I'll kill you."

Liz chuckled softly as she ran her nails up the back of his scalp pulling his head back and attacking his lips. Max was happy to comply.

Kyle glared at the instant replay on his screen. His favorite team was eating turf and throwing the damn game away.

Kyle, tempted to yell, settled for tossing a coaster at the television.

That's when he heard it. The soft giggle from the girl next to him. Narrowing his eyes at the television he spoke evenly, even tenderly, "You're supposed to be asleep."

Tess raised her head from his shoulder, losing the warmth of his contact as she pulled back, "Who can sleep when they're sucking so badly?"

Kyle glanced over at her, "You do have a point."

"I'm always right." Tess said deadpan.

Kyle's eyebrows raised in suspicion, "Ok, sure."

Tess mock glared at him, "Don't agree too enthusiastically."

Kyle smiled at her, "Don't worry. I won't."

Tess smacked his shoulder, "I'm always right. Just get used to it."

Kyle laughed, "And why do I have to get used to it?"

Tess leveled her eyes at him and spoke clearly, "Because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Kyle's lips twitched and his eyes visibly brightened, "Good."

Tess turned back to the screen and after a few moments threw a coaster of her own, "They really do suck."

Kyle's smile only widened. He couldn't even take his team's defeat to heart as he wound his arm around Tess.

"Alex," The name was as soft as a moan, and spurred him on more as he ran his hands over her soft flesh, his mouth wreaking havoc on her body.

Isabel's head lolled back against the table as she found herself arching against the hard surface, into the warm depths of that glorious mouth.

This tongue lavished her navel as he slowly drew it upward, the shirt preceding his movements as he pulled it over her head. He stopped at the blood red bra and placed two, caring, hot, open mouth kisses to the soft petalish skin on each breast.

Letting his tongue explore more he traced the limits of the cloth between them, his scorching breath seeping through the fabric making her nipples tighten.

"Alex," Her throat was starting to close up and she couldn't control the quiver in her voice any more than the one in her body, "Alex."

Alex's administrations halted as he looked up into her eyes, his own burning with desire and dark with heat, "I love how you moan my name."

Alex let his skilled finger tips grace the sides of her breasts down to her ribs, and the further, gripping her hips tightly, "I wanna hear you scream it."

Isabel's eyes closed and she rolled her hips against not only his hands but his own body causing his teeth to tear at his lips. She could feel the heat off his half exposed body, the excited fluster of his abdomen against her, the throb of his arousal against hers, separated by two layers of denim. She tightened her thighs around him and felt him shudder ever so gently against her, giving her a feminine satisfaction at the reaction, "Alex."

Alex's eyes opened with a snap, the fire kindling past burning. Past anything as dangerous and plunging into deeper depths of want. She had never had anyone want her like that. So completely. It made her mouth dry up as she reached for him. He went willingly, the blazing need inside him making his kisses hard and demanding.

The change in tempo was instant and she arched her body so that her barely clad breasts and bare stomach brushed his, pelvis grinding blindly against his. She felt the air leave him as he drove his tongue inside her mouth more fiercely, his own realistic need eating away at his control.

Control, he told himself, control. That thing he needed to hold on to deeply. If he wasn't careful he would take her right here, in the middle of the shop, on top of a hard wooden table.

His stomach tightened at the thought of having her in the middle of passion, hard and fast, but his heart clinched as well. He would love to have her, anywhere, but he wouldn't allow their first time to be so rushed, to be so reckless, and so public.

Pushing back slightly he rested his head against hers. Looking into her eyes he felt himself melt against his newly found resolve. He could always make their second time perfect instead. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue snaked out to sooth the swollen flesh and he shuddered again.

She lay open for him and he knew she was ripe for the picking, but he also knew he couldn't do it like this. She was special, and she needed to know that as much as he needed to show her.

Pulling back even further he drew himself to sit backwards on his legs, cursing Tess, because he knew it was her constant feminine influence in his life that had made him so sentimental as to worry about the first night of intimacy between him and his princess.

He swallowed, his princess. Shaking his head he smiled at his sensitivity. He wanted everything to be perfect for his princess. He was officially a soft hearted chump.

Pulling himself off the table was painful. He felt his discomfort from his body's arousal, but also the tug toward her body was so strong he almost leapt at her again.

Instead he took a steadying breath and grabbed her shirt from the floor and shook it out. Walking back to Isabel, who now sat up with her eyebrows creased he motioned with his head for her to lift her arms. As she did so he slid her clothes back on allowing his hands to glance slightly down her sides.

Swallowing again he leaned forward pressing his lips to her crown, his mouth gentle and warm.

As he pulled back he motioned outside with his head and Isabel yanked him hard backwards, "Explain."

Alex smiled at the commanding tone in her voice. He gauged his words carefully because Isabel didn't seem thrilled at the turn of events, then again he didn't really feel thrilled.

Leaning back towards her he wrapped his arms chastely around her waist, clasping them behind her, "I want you."

"I figured that out all by myself." Isabel's sarcasm goaded him.

"I want you so badly I can't stop shaking," Alex said leaning in pressing his head against hers letting her feel his tremors.

"Then why the hell did you stop?" Isabel exhaled in annoyance.

"Because I want you on a bed of silk roses, and I want you completely. I want you over and over again all night." Alex brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth which was slightly open at the admission, "I want everything for you."

Isabel's eyes were wide, and shiny in the dim light, leaning in she smiled widely at him before kissing him softly in gratitude.

Suddenly he was thrilled. One smile from her, that look in her eyes, like he was a shining knight was all it took to sturdy his resolve. He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. He was her shining knight.

"So, you're going to go back?" Maria asked as she sat, perched on Alex's hood, talking to Michael.

Michael's fingers idly played over her now lightly throbbing ankle, "One day, just to visit. It's wonderful there, there's so much culture every where you turn. It's not like the states. Here there's so many different things meddled together that they all just fade into the back ground, but in Japan. It's so... "

"Potent." Maria supplied wrapped up in his touch and in the way his eyes lightened at the topic.

An easy grin cracked across his face, "Exactly."

The silence between them grew and for once Maria didn't find it heavy or awkward, the moon was bright in the sky, and the stars were glowing. All in all, if her ankle didn't hurt like a bitch, she would have considered it romantic.

Michael seemed wrapped in his own thoughts as the pads of his fingers ran down her ankle bone, then back to her heel. The light pressure didn't hurt exactly, but instead the caress was a kind of sweet pain. Maria watched as his clouded eyes watched the sky, clearly not seeing the celestial bodies in the firmament.

"Michael?" Maria called out, reaching her hand to brush against his knee, that sat precariously next to her thigh.

He jumped gently at the sensation focusing on her with a small frown, "It's only me right?"

Maria, clearly confused at the questions smiled politely, "In the universe?"

Michael's eyebrows creased, "What? No, I meant between you and me."

Maria, not any closer to understanding offered what she thought made sense, "No, it's me too."

Michael's eyebrows quirked in a half raised fashion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Maria swallowed, "Listen you perplexing porcupine, if you don't rephrase your question I'm going to push you off the car."

Michael gave her a doubtful look before he did as she ordered, "I'm the only guy with you right?"

Maria was taken aback. Did he really think she'd be parading around kissing him senseless if there was someone else? Without thinking she started her tirade, "What the hell do you think I am some whore? I would never lay my lips, or any other parts of me, on you if I was with someone else! You obviously don't even fucking know me!."

Michael leapt off the car as she started yelling at him. Walking over he scooped up the basketball, trying to keep his anger under control, but it was painfully obvious by the incessant slamming of the poor ball that it was a losing battle.

Maria scoffed as she began to push herself off the car to take the fight to him but he was against her in flash, pushing her back on top the hood, "You'll hurt yourself again."

"No," She glared ruefully at him, "I intend to hurt you actually!"

"Fine," Michael bite out leering at her, "just don't hurt yourself in the process."

Maria was taken aback. His eyes were like fire seeping into her bit by bit, determined to burn her alive. He was so angry at her and yet he still was keeping her out of harms way. Watching as the tick in Michael's jaw slowed little by little she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in ever so slightly.

Michael's eyes narrowed as she rested her brow to his, "It's only you Michael."

Michael's eyes slipped closed for a second, when they opened again they focused on her. They were so warm and caring, not a single trace of his earlier anger in them. Smiling, Maria pressed her lips gently to his. As he dipped forward trying to lengthen the kiss she pulled back, breaking contact, "Michael, I'm sorry."

Michael shrugged going for her lips again.

Maria laughed lightly as she again pulled out of the way of his mouth, "I forgot you don't really know me."

Michael, quickly becoming annoyed at her physical avoidance, grabbed the back of her neck, "Give me time."

Before she could respond he pulled her against him, his mouth was brutal on hers and his tongue soothing against her bottom lip.

Michael's lips slowly pulled back, "You don't know me either."

Maria opened her eyes, their focus off and clouded with the beginnings of lust, "I guess I don't, but I know some things."

"Like?" Michael asked pressing his warm mouth to the side of her neck, just below her neck.

Maria opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking, "I know you're responsible, competitive, and..."

Michael tongue flicked along her sensitive jaw, "And?"

Maria lightly shook her head to clear her thinking, "And I know you're caring and protective. If you love someone you go to the line for them, but also try and control them a little bit."

"Control them?" Michael pulled himself to an erect position, "Just because I don't want to lose them doesn't mean I control them!"

Maria saw the consternation spread from the set of his brows to the thin line at his mouth and smiled slightly. Placing a hand on his cocked head, resting comfortably on his cheek she leaned in and pressed her perky lips to the side of his drawn mouth.

"You're used to taking control in most situations because you play the adult role in your relationships with your siblings." Maria explained, "So, instead of waiting for them to mess up you try and make them avoid the mistake all together."

"No I don't." Michael said defensively, "I let them make their decisions."

"Like Tess and Kyle?" Maria asked.

"I didn't do anything to them." Michael said pulling back from her touch.

"So, it wasn't you who demanded that he come pick her up so you could interrogate him?" Maria asked smiling, "And I guess I imagined you calling me and asking me what you could expect from him?"

Michael glared, "I didn't make her decision I was just trying to figure out how to fix a potential problem."

"And if I would have told you he was a player?" Maria asked smugly.

"I would have chased after them, beat the shit out of him, and drug her home." Michael admitted shaking his head.

Maria smiled for a moment, not finding his intentions towards her brother offending, "Michael, there's an upside to your sister dating my brother."

Michael didn't think there would ever be an upside to his sister dating, but to humor her he'd ask anyway, "And that is?"

"It got you to call me." Maria said dipping her head slightly.

"No it didn't." Michael said moving back towards her, his hand resting under her jaw, bringing her face to his, "I would have called regardless, the situation just gave me an opening."

"And you took it." Maria said nuzzling his nose lightly with her own.

"Who could pass up an opportunity like that?" Michael asked pressing his lips to hers in a slow, hot kiss.

Maria didn't know who could, but she was glad that he hadn't.

Michael's mind rolled over the phrase, _passing up an opportunity. _It was exactly what he had done. Maybe, avoided an opportunity was more like it. He wanted to tell her things that he hadn't told others. That he hadn't told anyone to be more specific. Things about racing, the future, and more importantly the past. Were you supposed to tell your girlfriend those things so soon?

Michael's mouth broke away in surprise, "You're my girlfriend."

The statement was laced with surprise, and the sentiment was reflected when Maria's eyes skyrocketed open to stare at him bewildered, "I'm what?"

Michael looked at her, his eyes wide for a moment before he focused in on her, "You're my girlfriend, right?"

Maria looked at him critically, "I don't remember being asked."

"You always have to be difficult, don't you Red?" Michael asked rolling his eyes.

"Sort of." Maria smiled leaning in and pressing her lips to his nose, "You should probably get used to it."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "We'll see."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

-1Title: Boarders and Babes

Author: Vix PG13- R (No bad sex scenes like TNCAS but there's cursing)

Disclaimers: I own the story and the characters belong to UPN, WB, etc..

Summary: Each was the best...the badest...well... That was until they met each other.

Category: AU

Author Notes: I can't believe it's over. Wow. I had fun, hope you guys did as well. I'm considering an Epilogue- but if you think it is/isn't needed let me know and I'll figure it out from there! For all those who made it this far thanks for sticking with me. I know it's been crazy!

Part Twenty Two

"So you want to be a doctor?" Liz asked her chin bobbing on Max's shoulder as he carried her, piggy back style, down the road.

"That's my plan." Max said gruffly hitching her up higher on his back.

"Your plan," Liz said tilting her head to look at the stars, "but not their plan."

Max grimaced at the pronoun, he hated thinking of his parents as a 'they', but they had really left him and his siblings no choice, "No, they want me to follow in Daddy dearest's footsteps because Michael won't."

"The franchise." Liz concluded.

"Yep, they keep trying to pin me with these summer intern things and I can't stand it." Max confided in her, "I love my parents, but they don't even know me."

Liz nodded her head solemnly, her lips brushing idly against his shoulder, "At least they don't know about your ...hobbies outside the law."

Max grinned, "I guess, sometimes I wish they'd find out so they could disown us."

Liz stared at his back, "You want to be disowned by your parents?"

"It'd be a clean break. They couldn't drag us back and we wouldn't have to worry about filling these little predestined molds they've made for us." Max said honestly turning the corner, the Valenti shop coming into view.

Liz could understand the logic, but couldn't sympathize with the sentiment, her mother was all the parent she had left, and she couldn't imagine being disowned by her. Looking from the skyline to her house she noted a strange happening on the hood of the West racer's car.

"Maria and Michael are going at it again." Liz shook her head against Max's.

Max smirked at his brother and Maria before glancing back at Liz, "Seems to me that they have the right idea."

"You'd think so wouldn't you." Liz scoffed with a laugh.

Stopping suddenly Max let loose his hold on Liz, letting her fall to her feet. Turning around he leered over her using his height against her vertical ineptness, "I do think so, got a problem with that?"

Liz smiled up at him letting her head tilt with fake consternation, "Maybe."

Max inched forward, leaning towards her smiling face, "Maybe?"

Liz took the opportunity of his slightly lowered body to jump on him. Linking her legs about his waist and her arms about his neck she managed to surprise him enough to throw his balance leaving them both tumbling to the grass beside the sidewalk. Subsequently the boards that had been strapped to Liz's back fell carelessly to the ground.

Liz looked cockily down at her boy toy from her perch on top of him, "Maybe not."

Max let lose a laugh before he reached for her, leaving them rolling in the grass fighting for power in the most pleasurable way.

"Was that a squeal?" Michael asked pulling his lips from Maria's ear lobe.

Maria's eyes took a moment to focus then narrow, "That was Liz."

"Liz squeals?" Michael asked skeptically.

Maria, ignoring Michael's inquiry, turned her head, listening and looking for what she must be confusing for her sister enjoying herself.

That's when she saw them, tousling on the ground. _Of course Liz was squealing in glee_, Maria thought dismally _she's finally gonna kill him._

"Is she trying to choke him again?" Michael asked dispassionately.

"It looks like they're," Maria looked closer to be sure, "playing."

Michael's head popped off the hood of the car; he couldn't believe this unless he saw it.

True to Maria's statement the two twisted teens were laughing wildly as they battled for control on the ground.

Liz smiled as Max pressed her arms into the ground, "You think you can hold me?"

Max smiled at the words, his sincerity at the wish to do just that pushed aside, his cocky attitude shown through instead, "Oh I think I can."

Liz reared her hips against his, causing his eyes to narrow and the hue to intensify, if that was possible.

"That, Superwoman, is dangerous." Max's voice was gravely and his fingers were kneading her arms pleasantly.

"Really?" Liz asked doing it again, slower, her lower body grating against his and her games doing the same to his control.

"Ahem." The cough came from behind them, causing both to jump, partially because of surprise, and the other portion from embarrassment.

Maria's eyes were wide and smiling, "Finally cross to the dark side?"

"I didn't think she could get any more evil." Max said conversationally, receiving an elbow in the side for his trouble.

Pushing Liz back to the ground he sneered down at her, "Watch your elbows."

Liz, growling in return, "Make me Boarder Boy."

"Oh My God," Maria said rolling her eyes, "You two flirt horribly!'

Michael gave his brother a nod and wink before picking Maria up by the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Porcupine! Let me down!" Maria's voice was high with surprise as she half heartedly struggled against his hold.

"You're ankle must be feeling better." Michael said as if he wasn't carrying her across her own lawn.

Maria experimentally rotated it around, and not very surprisingly, found that it had stopped its acute pain. No doubt it would be tight tomorrow but nothing was permanently, or even severely, damaged.

"Michael," Maria's voice was as sugary as honey as he carried her into the garage.

Assuming Michael's grunt was a justified acknowledgement she continued, "Where are you taking me?"

"To your bike." Michael explained as he dropped her to her feet beside the fire red machine.

"And what am I doing here?" Maria asked looking between her precious baby and her boyfriend.

"We," Michael corrected leaning forward, dragging her bottom lip into his mouth, letting his tongue lavish it ever so teasingly, "are taking a ride."

"On my bike?" Maria asked shaking her head to clear the clouds that had rolled in when his teeth nipped at her chin.

"Unless you wanna walk." Michael shrugged straightening up.

"I'll go get the keys."

Alex nuzzled Isabel's ear as she sat the popcorn in front of them on the coffee table.

"I still don't see how this was more important than the game." Kyle gripped as he reached for a hand full of the buttered mutilated corn.

"Because you were losing." Isabel offered as if it should have been obvious.

"Not by much." Kyle said defensively.

All eyes turned to him skeptically.

After a beat Kyle shrugged, "Ok we were down by 40, but we could have come back. We had time."

"Since when does two minutes constitute time?" Alex asked his sister with raised eyebrows.

Chuckling at Kyle's expense Tess settled into the couch, and firmly into Kyle's side.

Kyle, although highly disturbed at the thought of his sister being cozy with her new beau, took it in stride as he compensated for hugging Tess a little closer. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the racer's public intimacy with his sister, but he didn't think Isabel would give him much say so in the matter.

Maria tromped through the door and straight across their line of sight as she made a bee-line for her room. Michael, who entered behind her lingered at the hallway, looking shocked at the two couples sharing the couch. Peace, with Kyle Valenti in the room… strange. This night just kept getting stranger and stranger.

And as if on cue two seemingly possessed teenagers tromped in behind him, startling the others.

Kyle's eyes sharpened and he tensed, seeing Max's arm around his most protected sister did horrible things to his stomach muscles. He shook his head briefly, not in denial or argument of the situation. He was only disparaged at the thought that from then on out he would have to more actively worry about all three of them. His hostile sisters had now fallen. And he knew it.

Maria hadn't actually brought a date home since junior high, and Isabel was entirely too comfortable for him to think her closeness with Alex was a flippant gesture of teen lust. And the losing straw was Liz's smile. With 'border boy's' arm around her waist she looked genuinely pleased.

Staring at the rolling previews he sighed. He could hate the boys for these worries, but then he knew they'd simply hate him because of the blonde in his arms. They were all precious things to be protected, no matter how surly they could be at times.

Michael perched against the wall watching Maria rifle around on the table until she pulled her keys from the mess of mail. With a victorious grin on her face she turned to him, "Off we go."

"We go? We go where?" Isabel asked leaning back against the couch arm to peer upside down at her little pixie of a sister

"We go bye bye." Maria said thumping Isabel in the head, "We shouldn't be too long."

"Ass." Isabel stuck her tongue out at her sister before turning back to the movie, snuggling a little closer to Alex.

Alex looked Michael over really quickly, "Are you gonna need a ride when you get back?"

"Nah, I got it covered." Michael replied not taking his eyes off Maria.

After the couple was out the door Liz snorted, "They're completely hopeless."

The four teens, who were particularly cozy on the couch, looked accusingly at her.

"They are." Liz shrugged, her movement moving Max's own arm up and down, as it rested around her shoulders now.

"Yeah," Kyle said with a tight lipped smile, "Because they're the only ones."

Liz's half hearted glare and Max's broad grin brought laughter to the rest of the on lookers.

"You're not driving." Maria said staring at Michael incredulously, "Repeat after me; Maria's bike. Maria's."

Michael rolled his eyes, "You don't know how to get there."

"Maria's Bike."

"Fine, just let me drive to our shop, and I'll pick up my own bike." Michael's voice was exasperated.

"Maria's…"

"Yeah, yeah." Michael grumbled, "I got it."

Maria smiled brightly as she let threw her legs over her baby, kicking up the kick stand and steadying it, waiting for him to climb on back.

"Hold on." Maria said patronizingly.

Michael directed a fierce stare at the back of her helmet, but his annoyance quickly faded away. Having her snuggled tightly between his legs could have that affect on him.

Taking the moment to enjoy the feeling of her against him, and the wind against his face, he leaned back and just simply let the experience lighten his mood of surrendering control.

At least it gave him time to think about what he was doing. He wanted to explain to her what happened in Japan. He wanted her to know, and he didn't think he could do it while everyone was around. He'd never done it before, and he didn't even check with the other's to ask if it was alright.

Did he have to check with them? The whole 'girl-friend' business was something so foreign to him, he didn't know the rules, or plays. Playing by ear was the most that he could do. He wanted to tell her, to kind of share something of himself. He knew they had fire, but what else?

As Maria pulled up to the curve Michael nimbly jumped off, careful not to cause her to dump the bike, knowing she would probably never forgive him for it.

She waited while he gathered his helmet and bike, and as soon as he was off down the street she was trailing him.

He skillfully winded his machine through traffic, across the highway, and then started onto the hard packed desert.

Maria hadn't been out here, and her unfamiliarity with the terrain made her a little edgy, especially with the quickly approaching evening. She needn't worry though, Michael wouldn't take her, much less his own bike, somewhere dangerous.

In fact where they were going wasn't dangerous, at least not physically. It was his spot. Michael's safe point in life. She had Frasier Woods and Michael had this barren desert as a kind of refuge to emotional trials. It was only fair that they come here, that she be here.

It was twilight when he stopped on the side of a quarry. He was backlit by the bluish light, which played wondrously off his dyed spikes.

"So, porcupine, what are we doing here?" Maria asked as soon as she had her helmet off.

Michael motioned her over to where he was leaning against his bike, a vision of 'cool'.

She stopped a near foot from his body, "Not gonna tell me?"

"You wanted to know what happened in Japan right?" Michael asked not really meeting her eyes.

Soundlessly she nodded.

"Alright then," Michael tried to categorize his thoughts, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you. I'm not sure the others will appreciate it."

Maria stayed silent, watching the battle in his eyes, as he obviously warred with himself.

"I'm not sure they'll care either." Michael took on of his hands out of his pockets and ran it over his spikes once, twice, and a final time before finally meeting those inquisitive eyes, "I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you, but I want to. You said that we don't really know one another, and that's true…but I want to know you, and I want to tell you."

"What ever you say stays between us." Maria reached out and ran her fingers over his arms in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

Michael nodded then took a moment to clear his throat, "There were.."

His voice clogged in his throat just as it had earlier, "In Japan, we were happy."

"We were a real family. All seven of us." He said begging her to do the math and know with out the words.

Her eyes filled with sympathy, and for a moment he felt a reprieve.

"What happened?" Maria's voice was soft, walking on troubling territory now.

Michael pushed away slightly, bending and grabbing a few rocks from the ground.

"Hava." Michael chunked one out into the deep crater, "Her name was Hava, and she was our… she was the youngest."

Maria stayed silent as rock after rock plummeted to it's deep death.

"We weren't careful enough, and I don't think our parents have forgiven us for that yet." Michael found it easier to stare at the darkening sky and confess than staring into Maria's sympathetic eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Maria said, almost instinctively.

"You don't know that." Michael said quickly.

"I've seen you with the others, you're to caring to be at fault." Maria reasoned, knowing her wording was jumbled in her need to comfort him.

Michael's back was rigid with the tense anguish roaming freely in his body.

"She was so young. So little." Michael said, his voice harsh, "She was the center of our family for three years. And then our family fell apart."

Michael's body heaved slightly as he gulped air in. It felt as if the words were taking parts of him with them as they left his mouth. Parts of his heart that until now had been inadequately held together with sticky denial.

"Hava died."

Maria had known it was coming, and she had also known how vital it was for him to say the words. She knew what it was like to harbor that kind of pain, that kind of dark abysmal grief.

She slipped her tiny arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into his jacket. She knew no words would help him, but knowing he could lean on her just might.

Michael's head sank and his breath escaped in one harsh expulsion. Taking solace in her closeness, he turned and wrapped her tiny frame in his arms.

"You don't have to tell me baby," She whispered into his chest, "I get it."

Michael's eyes burned as he clenched them against the onslaught of tears, but they stubbornly slipped out and into her hair. He'd never told anyone, and now he knew why. The pain of saying it was as severe as the grief itself.

Maria didn't know how long they stood wrapped together, but by the time Michael's breathing had returned to normal and his body stopped trembling it was full night and the moon was well over horizon. Some would consider the man who had shed tears in her arms weak, but all she could think was that to carry grief so long, so silently and now, to open so boldly were traits of a strong man.

There weren't any words between them as he turned her to face the rising moon and held her steadfast against his chest matching his breathing to hers. Slow and steady.

Maria laid her own hands across his at her waist and held her tongue. She had more questions and comforts, but now was not the time. The first step towards intimacy of a kind they had only before touched on was made. She wanted to ease that pain for him, but it brought her, her own pain knowing she was as helpless as he against ghosts.

They stayed that way, in silence, listening to the sounds of the night as they leaned on each other, consumed in their own thoughts.

"So," Alex rested his cheek against Isabel's hair, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If I get my way." She murmured into his neck, nipping there.

Alex let out a whoosh of air and a jerky laugh, "You're gonna be the death of me."

Isabel gave a husky laugh, "You'll die happy."

That thought kept Alex's body strung tight as he eased into the driver's seat, Max in the passenger side, and Tess crouched between the two from the back.

"You're sunk." Max snorted as Alex turned onto the main street.

"Yeah, I'm sunk." Alex's sarcasm was accentuated from the cut of his eyes and the snort from Tess.

"We're sunk." Max shrugged glaring at nothing particular.

"So," Tess turned to look at Max, asking a question that had been bugging her since she'd seen him come in with Liz, "how did that miracle occur?"

"You know me. I just have that magic touch." Behind Max's casual cocky grin hid his joy at the memories he had of today. It wasn't a miracle, just a hard earned gift. As far as he was concerned he'd beaten her down and she'd given him something he didn't want to share. Not even with his siblings, at least not yet. He might just jinx it and it was something he had fought hard for, and had the battle wounds to prove it.

And across town, Liz was examining her own wounds. Actually, though she'd never admit it, she was admiring them. Max had left a trio of love bits just below her collar bone. She thought of a few caustic remarks about men and territory, but wisely kept them to herself as she knew of a few marks left on Max's body. And now that she let herself she spent a few daydreaming moments mentally praising that vision in her head.

With a goofy smile and her hand at her collar is how Isabel found her moments later. She almost laughed, but thought better of it. She hadn't seen that particular look on her sisters face for a very long time. It made her shiny eyed just to witness it. Wisely Isabel cleared her throat, held back her tears, and began to chuckle.

"Seems like Boarder Boy has left an impression."

Liz snapped back to reality guiltily. "You're one to talk. I'm surprised you and Alex could bare to separate."

The scathing tone died half way between the sisters and Isabel, smile a mile wide, walked over to her younger sister and pressed her lips to her cheek. Liz waited till Isabel was at the door, "Just don't tell Kyle. He'll kill me."

Isabel nodded as she shut the door behind herself.

Liz picked up the phone experimentally. She didn't know all the rules of this game her Boarder Boy had dragged her into. Was he supposed to call? She had accused Isabel of being inseparable with Alex because she couldn't tear her own thoughts from Max.

Kyle came into the room a few moments later looking for a CD and found her still holding the phone.

"Just call him." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.

Liz's mouth nearly hit the floor, "You OK?"

Kyle shook his head. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ok with all three of his sisters dating, "Listen. I know you gave me a lot of flack for Tess and dating an East and all that bullshit. If you're really into Max, take my word, and don't let that get between you. It's not worth it."

Liz looked at the phone still in her hand and then back to her brother. It tore at her to admit it, and even more to vocalize it, but her sense of love and decency had the words pushing through her stubborn lips, "I'm sorry."

Kyle only lifted his eyebrows.

"I should have slacked up. I was just aggravated because of my own drama."

"True. And?"

It wasn't quite what she'd expected from him, but she knew she didn't deserve the easy way out. She would have made him grovel as well, "I was wrong."

"True."

"Damn it Kyle." Liz clenched the phone, sorely tempted to vault it at his head, "Are you going to rub my nose in it?"

That brought a smirk to his face. He wanted to. Some petty part of his ego wanted to torture her with her mistake, but he loved her more than his anger so he shrugged and reached an arm out, "Forgiven."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, yanking him into a hug, "I love you."

Kyle squeezed her close with a smile, "Call him."

Michael pulled up to the garage as Alex turned off the ignition. He got two steps from his bike before Tess pounced on him, "What happened?"

"Did you guys have a fight?" Alex stayed where he was but his eyes told of his concern.

"No, we just," Michael tried to search for the right words, "We just talked."

"Hava?" Max asked carefully, not knowing what the reaction from the other three would be.

Tess kept her eyes on the ground, Alex and Michael both looked to him with narrowed eyes.

Michael nodded, and Max moved his head in sync, "Me too."

Tess looked back at Max, then to Michael, "I didn't."

"I should have." Alex shrugged. He had time. He planned on keeping Isabel around for a good long time.

Tess wrapped her arm around Michael's waist and leaned her head against him.

Alex and Max followed behind them into the house.

They sailed into the kitchen and found dinner still on the counter from the local delivery place, and their mother and father were sitting solemnly at the table.

"Nice to see you finally found your way home." their mother smiled into her food and then back at her children.

Tess stood for a moment, looking at her mother very carefully. She couldn't remember the last time her mother's smile had reached her eyes. Had it ever? Was the woman so cold inside she didn't have the heart to smile at her own children. With idea of her sister still fresh in her mind she took a second to consider her mother's perspective more clearly. How much could it hurt her to look at them, and not see Hava every day?

Tess was blessed with the buffer of a child's memory and time. She couldn't recall a lot about Hava which was it's own special type of grief, but she never stopped to consider how it would feel to loose a child.

Taking a bold and unnerving step she sat at the table between her parents. Her siblings stilled and watched her carefully, not quite sure what was about to happen and if they wanted to be a part of it.

Both of her parents looked at each other and then back to Tess, putting their silverware down and preparing for battle.

"I met a guy." Tess decided the bridge had to start somewhere.

"His name is Kyle. He's a mechanic and going to University in the fall." Tess looked back and forth from her mother to her father.

Her father was the first to speak, "Did something happen between you and Kyle?"

"Did he get you in to trouble?" Her mother's face was pale and like fine porcelain; like her own, and looking pointedly at her flat stomach.

"No," Tess counted to five before she spoke again, "I thought you might want to know what was going on with me."

"Well," Her mother looked down at her plate and the back again, "How long have been dating this young man?"

Michael set a plate down in front of her, and never one to leave a soldier on the battle field alone he sat beside her. He wasn't sure when but he'd started to think of anything involving his parents as a war. He too was starting to reevaluate his parent's actions. He had a one sided view of their pain, and having relinquished his tight grip on his own grief made him more aware of the fact that he hadn't seen his own parents surrender their own.

As Tess started to answer her mother's question the phone rang and their father stood and walked into the parlor to answer it.

The males in the dining room and adjacent kitchen stood still watching their mother and sister have a shallow, yet polite conversation about mundane things families shared every day.

"Max," The call broke Max's trance like state and he carefully walked around the far end of the table to get to the parlor, insensibly afraid what ever had gotten into his sister was catching.

"It's a Liz." His father titled the phone towards him and noticed his son's confused look, taking a leaf from his daughter's book he tried a smile, "You're girlfriend?"

Max glanced at his father's face, "One of my patients."

The smile thinned out, "I see."

The easy acceptance made Max feel like an ass, and with a sigh he took the phone, holding it at his side, "Dad."

The look his father gave him was guarded and his now free hands were crossed over his chest. The only thing that kept his mouth moving was the way Liz had looked when she spoke of her own father and condemned him for his harsh dismissal of his own. Had his father been dead as well he wouldn't even be able to have this conversation. That thought made his stomach clinch. He usually didn't like the man, and he wasn't really a part of his life anymore. But there was always this peripheral consistency of the chance of a reconciliation. Would he wait till it was too late?

"I want to be a doctor."

"This is not the time for this conversation." His father was curt and made a move to go back into the kitchen.

"Dad," Max tried again, determined, "I want to try."

"The real world is hard Max." His father kept his tone's down, "It's not something you can play at. If you work for the company you're guaranteed a steady job. It's safe Max."

Max sighed. His parents didn't want to ruin his dreams, but they didn't believe in him enough to try, "I appreciate you and mom wanting something easy for me, but what's easy isn't always what's right. Something's better when you've earned it."

Max smirked at himself and down at the phone. He'd learned that the hard way of course, but after all that was the only way to earn it.

His father looked far from convinced, but he wasn't ignoring his words as he was prone to doing, "We'll talk about this more after you get the first semester under your belt."

Max's look brightened from a smirk to a real smile, "Thanks."

His dad nodded patting his shoulder awkwardly as he walked towards the door.

Max brought the phone to his ear with a smile, only to find out she'd hung up. Figures, he thought, his Super Woman wasn't known for her patience.

When he went back into the dining room he found his entire family sitting at the table, their words slow coming, but a nice start to a change.

He took a seat between Michael and his father, sitting across from Alex who was watching things unfold before him.

He'd call Liz back later, she'd understand.

The End


End file.
